Masque de soie, masque de cuir
by Alfen Uruloki
Summary: Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées  Les Masques  par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses  amis  . Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour?
1. Haut les Masques!

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui je commence ma deuxième fanfiction sur Glee, centrée sur quatre personnages :

-Kurt Hummel

-Elliot Gilbert

-Blaine Anderson

-Sébastian Smythe

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Cette fanfiction se passera à New York, dans un univers alternatif à celui de la série.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le manteau de la nuit avait déjà enveloppé la belle ville de New York depuis plusieurs heures avant que les nuages d'un ciel orageux ne viennent perturbés l'harmonie des étoiles. Sur un toit, une silhouette sentit son poil frémir d'anticipation, l'électricité dans l'air aiguisant ses sens. Dans ses vêtements de cuir noir, elle frémissait d'anticipation, elle se regarda, certaine que son apparence était bien cachée, que son identité ne serait pas révélée. Pour cela, un simple pantalon de cuir, un simple gilet noir et des gants et bottes de cuir, pour que rien ne laisse glisser ses empreintes. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond scrutaient les rues, à la recherche de vie ou de mort, et ses cheveux châtains, parfaitement stylisés, se laissaient bercé par le vent naissant. L'obscurité gagnait doucement du terrain, le silence de la nuit, déjà présent, s'épaissit, devint oppressant, douloureux. Une atmosphère sombre, une tempête qui se prépare, un ciel de crime...une beauté parfaite. La jeune et souple silhouette se redressa d'un bond, souriant à pleine dents. Ses victimes le verraient encore moins passé, il sera l'ombre de l'ombre. S'étirant doucement, la beauté...féline, assouplit ses membres et, sans prévenir, se jeta dans le vide. D'un geste souple, il atterrit sur les pieds et sauta aussitôt sur l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment face à lui. Il avait passé des journées entières à préparer son acte, étudiant chaque faiblesse, chaque force du grand bâtiment gris qui, de son ombre ancestrale, plongeait en respect les immeubles bien plus grand. D'un coup de griffes acérées, la créature fit sautait l'un des verrous de fenêtres, le rattrapant au vol pour déclencher aucun bruit. Doucement, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, replaçant le verrou et ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. La voici dans un des lieux les plus importants de New York ! Le Musée ! Devant lui, car sous ce masque de cuir noir se cache un homme, s'étalait un immense couloir à perte de vue, où trônait tapisserie et statue, sourire d'époque passée, étalages de beautés dont la seule valeur est celle du temps, ossements aussi dégoutants que vieux. Mais lui, cela ne l'intéresse pas, non. Lui, dont les sens accrus frétillent d'impatience, tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est aller du côté de l'exposition annuel ! Cette année, l'exposition avait attirée son attention. Dédiée à l'Égypte antique et ses merveilles, les chercheurs avaient ramenés des tréfonds du désert une statuette en or massif, sertie d'émeraude. En forme de chat, on en avait déduit qu'elle avait dû être une offrande à la déesse Bastet, femme-chat de l'Antiquité. Son fils ne voyait alors pas le problème pour qu'il la vole. Cet héritage lui revenait de droit ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, à plus de minuit, dans les tréfonds de ce musée, évitant les gardes et les alarmes, jouant à chat avec les caméras. Il n'avait pas peur d'être arrêté...il avait déjà été en prison plus d'une fois et aurait dû encore y être, si il n'avait pas été ce qu'il est...un Masque.

Un jeune Masque dans la fleur de l'âge, ayant pris habitude de ses pouvoirs, en tirant toute les ficelles pour survivre...il en était même devenu un voleur très réputé. Et juste voleur, jamais tueur...il laissait cela aux autres. C'est en se faufilant dans l'ombre d'un sarcophage qu'il put observer son but. Le totem sacré était là, à porter de griffes ! Mais trop facile, trop étrange. Tout le monde savait qu'il viendrait voler son trésor ! Le sien à lui ! Pas à un stupide musée couvert de poussière ! Arquant ses yeux d'un bleu de glace autour de lui, il sentit un danger proche, prêt à intervenir. L'histoire ne sentait pas bon...mais l'occasion était trop bonne ! D'un geste rapide, il bondit vers l'objet, mais déjà le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Le filet le cloua au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Un ricanement raisonna dans la salle, faisant se dresser le voleur. Une autre silhouette s'approcha bientôt de la première, souriant de toutes ses dents...pointues. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur de noisette mais on pouvait y discerner des éclats rouges affamés et ses cheveux, coupés court et d'un brun sombre, étaient coiffés dans une bataille folle. Sa voix fut chaude, pleine d'épines camouflées dans du miel.

-Tiens tiens...aurais-je attraper le célèbre voleur félin BastetChild ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, fixant le sol d'un air méchant.

-Alors mon minou minet, on a perdu la langue ? On n'a pas su retomber sur ses pattes ? On est tombé dans la gueule du loup ?

Une voix raisonna alors derrière lui, tandis que le chat emprisonné souriait.

-Oh je t'en prie, ces mauvaises blagues sont plus barbantes qu'autre chose...

Se détournant du chat, l'ombre n'eut le temps de voir qu'un jet noir avant de se sentir propulsé en arrière, cognant son dos contre le mur dur. Aussitôt, l'alarme raisonna, faisant grimacer le chat qui regarda son sauveur avec des yeux de...chaton.

-Hmm RavenShadow Chéri...tu pourrais peut-être me donner un coup de main ?

Sortant de l'ombre, un nouveau Masque surgit, sa beauté époustouflante attirant le regard gourmand de BastetChild. Il était grand, aussi grand que le chat. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus sombre que celui du châtain et sa musculature plus développé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et son costume, d'une couleur qui oscillait entre noir et violet, donnait une sensation surréaliste. Il s'approcha de son ami et le débarrassa de sa prison. Ce dernier s'étira de tout son long et, félinement, vint mordiller la lèvre du nouvel arrivant. En réponse, RavenShadow lui donna une tape sur les fesses, le faisant ronronner de bonheur. Cependant, le chasseur se releva et murmura.

-RavenShadow et BastetChild ensemble...voilà qui ferais jaser...

-Jaloux mon cher ? T'inquiète ! Avec ta tête de loup, un zoophile trouvera forcément son bonheur !

Le chat attrapa la statuette et se lova contre le torse du plus ténébreux qui l'entoura d'un bras puissant.

-Tchao tchao !

D'un mouvement circulaire, RavenShadow fit apparaître l'ombre d'un immense corbeau et ils disparurent dans la nuit. L'homme-loup grogna de dépits mais fila lui aussi pour ne pas se faire arrêter pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il fila rapidement chez lui, un appartement face à Central Park, et appela son patron.

-Alors ? La mission ? Demanda aussitôt la voix d'un homme sévère.

-Échec ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il s'était associé à RavenShadow ! Pour le Masque Du Chat, je prends 100 000$ toujours, mais maintenant avec celui du Corbeau, je monte à 500 000$ !

-On a peur Mister White Wolf ? Il me semble pourtant qu'avec vos pouvoirs de Masque Du Loup, vous êtes le meilleur chasseur de Masque ?

White Wolf grogna, ses babines se retroussant pour laisser apparaître ses canines pointues. La voix continua au téléphone, dévoilant clairement son amusement.

-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas apte à négocier Mister...je sais qui vous êtes, je pourrais très bien dévoiler le tout dans la presse et là, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Vous êtes un paria, Wolf, autant chez les humains que chez les Masques...alors à votre place, je me tairais et exécuterais ma mission ! Est-ce clair ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, alors la voix reprit, plus menaçante.

-Est-ce clair Mister Sébastian Smythe ?

-Limpide Monsieur...

-Je suis ravi qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point là ! 100 000$ pour BastetChild ET RavenShadow ! Bonne chance...

Il raccrocha, laissant un Sébastian en colère qui balança le téléphone contre un mur, manquant de l'exploser. Il se jeta dans son lit, maudissant son employeur ! Maudissant RavenShadow ! Maudissant BastetChild qui avait manqué de respect à son employeur ! Et se maudissant pour être un Masque renégat ! Il se déshabilla rapidement, se mettant en caleçon. Ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement vers BastetChild. C'était un bien étrange personnage, même parmi les Masques. Son arrogance était aussi célèbre que sa beauté. Personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière le masque du voleur new-yorkais qui osait s'en prendre aux plus riche et aux musées. Il était l'un des seuls Masques qui échappait encore et toujours au Gouvernement, les seuls informations dont disposées Sébastian sur sa véritable identité était mince. Des yeux d'un bleu de glace rempli d'orgueil, une peau porcelaine et des cheveux châtains toujours très bien coiffés étaient les seuls informations dont il disposait, en plus de celle sur ses pouvoirs. Agilité et souplesse supérieure à celle d'un être humain, capacité à se faire obéir des félins et de voir dans le noir, griffes rétractables, peut-être même neuf vies...peu de chose sur lui. Comme sur son acolyte RavenShadow. Lui était encore plus mystérieux. Tandis que BastetChild était classé facilement dans les Masques Animaliers, RavenShadow n'entrait dans aucune catégorie. Tantôt Masque Animalier, puis Masque Mystique, ou même Masque Démoniaque...tout ce que Smythe savait était qu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un corbeau, utiliser une espèce de magie noire, se téléporter ou invoquer des monstres infernaux et bien entendu, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment. Il grogna. Si le Chat et le Corbeau s'associaient, cela allait compliqué ses affaires...et son patron n'était pas très patient, il fallait se l'avouer. C'est avec toutes ses idées dans la tête qu'il se coucha, le sommeil le fuyant. Lui aussi était une créature de la Nuit...mais il était enchaîné au Jour.

Tandis qu'ils pénétraient tous les deux dans leur plaque grâce au pouvoir de RavenShadow, BastetChild enleva son masque. Sa beauté se révéla complètement, faisant sourire le Corbeau qui adorait voir son compagnon faire ce simple geste.

-Je t'ai déjà dit combien t'est sexy comme ça, Hummel ?

Le dénommé Hummel ricana et se blottit contre la poitrine musclée tout en ronronnant de désir.

-Hmm, à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble Elliot...

Il lui retira rapidement son masque et alla l'embrasser en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure de ses dents effilées, le sang coula doucement et cela excita Elliot.

-Hmm Kurt...

Ce dernier ricana et lapa lentement le sang comme du lait, tout en fixant son amant dans les yeux. Il savait parfaitement le pouvoir de séduction qu'il possédait sur lui, comme sur bien des hommes. Dans un bruissement de plumes, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le lit du châtain. Kurt entreprit de déshabiller Elliot avant de se diriger vers son entrejambe. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire ironique.

-Je n'ai droit qu'à une fellation pour t'avoir tiré des pattes de cet espèce de loup-garou ?

Pour toute réponse, Kurt libéra le membre dur de Elliot et le lécha de bas en haut avant de l'engloutir avec gourmandise. Elliot rebaissa sa tête contre le coussin, haletant en se mordant les lèvres. Il connaissait Kurt, si ce dernier attaquait de suite les choses sérieuses, c'était qu'il travaillait le lendemain et ne voulait pas trainer. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Elliot dirigea sa magie sur le Chat qui sentit ses vêtements voler à travers la pièce ainsi qu'une main invisible le pénétrait de plusieurs doigts. Il miaula presque de douleur et fusilla du regard son amant qui rit.

-T'aimes ça ! Me mens pas je te connais...

-C'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble depuis des mois que je suis prêt à tout encaisser Gilbert !

Il reprit avec encore plus d'ardeur son entreprise, léchant, mordillant, suçant la queue délicieusement offerte de son amant qui de son côté, accentuait sa magie en Kurt et autour de son membre en plus. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que la voix haletante du brun foncé supplie.

-Je...je vais jouir...

La pression accéléra et Kurt sentit sa semence se répandre dans sa bouche, comme il aimait le sentir. Il jouit aussitôt, sentant sa propre semence se verser sur les draps. Satisfait, il s'étira de son long avant de sentir les lèvres dévorantes de Elliot dans son cou. Il lui attrapa fermement le cou et l'attira à lui pour déposer sa bouche sur la sienne. Il partagèrent un baiser passionné avant que Kurt repoussa son ami pour le faire tomber du lit.

-Maintenant dans ta chambre !

Elliot le foudroya du regard avant de grogner de frustration.

-Je pourrais jamais dormir avec toi ?

-Non ! Tu te souviens...on est ami avec des avantages !

-Ouais je sais...

Il grommela mais fila tout en lançant un clin d'œil à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Kurt s'allongea alors complètement sur son lit, profitant du repos après le sexe. Il adorait sa relation avec Elliot...cette passion et ce désir l'un envers l'autre. Cette protection envers leur secret respectif, cette impression de couple ou presque. Et c'était cela qui gêné Kurt en vérité. Jamais il ne se séparerait d'Elliot ! Il était son meilleur ami ! Son confident ! Mais Kurt ne l'aimait pas par amour, comme il savait qu'Elliot n'était pas amoureux de lui. Et c'était ça le côté pervers de leur petit paradis. Ils couchaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble mais n'avaient pas de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et Kurt rêvait de trouver sa moitié, celui qui saurait le combler et lui passait la bague au doigt. Un jour, il l'espérait tellement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers l'homme de tout à l'heure. Kurt l'avait reconnu...White Wolf...Le Masque du Loup ! Il grimaça à cette pensée. Si le Masque du Loup était après lui, il allait devoir faire bien plus attention. Ce Masque Animalier était connu pour être un chasseur hors-pair et un renégat parmi les Masques. Ses pouvoirs étaient terrifiant : agressivité, férocité, force du loup, sens aiguisé, agilité supérieure à un être humain, soif de sang accrue et cicatrisation accéléré. Kurt le connaissait bien de réputation mais ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, jusqu'à ce soir. Il n'avait pas su répondre, de un car sa fierté était en jeu, mais aussi car sa beauté lui avait coupé le souffle. Il était jeune...à vu de nez, il aurait dit 21 ans, comme lui...ou peut-être 23 comme Elliot, mais pas plus âgé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait au jeune chasseur, Kurt sentit son membre reprendre de la vigueur, se durcir. La vue du loup l'avait plus excité qu'il ne croyait. Il regarda l'heure. 3:00 du matin. Il soupira et se leva de son lit. Il alla rapidement toquer à la porte de Elliot. Ce dernier ouvrit et le regarda d'un air surpris avant de sourire quand Kurt se jeta sur ses lèvres en lui griffant le torse. Tant pis, il inventerait une excuse pour le boulot demain.

Lendemain qui arriva rapidement. C'est à 09:00 du matin qu'Elliot ouvrit les yeux, le corps nu dans ses draps encore chaud de leur nuit. Papillonnant des paupières, il se tourna pour fixer le dos nu de son ami, sa peau blanche brillant au soleil. Elliot soupira. Ses nuits avec Kurt étaient toujours incroyables. Il adorait leur partie de jambes en l'air, et Kurt était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis des années. Elliot aimait se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, revoir comment lui et son ami s'étaient rencontré. Cela remontait à des années. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un cambriolage, et leur premier rapport avaient été...houleux. Disputes sur disputes, magie contre agilité, sarcasmes contre ignorance. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, étant obligé de coopéré à la suite de leur premier méfait ensemble, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, à s'entraider, jusqu'à coucher ensemble. Après leur nuit, ils avaient décidé qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux, juste de l'amitié et qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Pourtant, une semaine après, ils s'étaient de nouveau sauté dessus. Doucement, ils étaient arrivés à une situation de compromis. Ils couchaient ensemble car ils se désiraient mais ils n'avaient aucun sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et ce matin même, Elliot regrettait presque d'avoir cédé aux avances du châtain. Mais il en avait envi autant que lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas par amour. Les bruissement du drap le sortirent de ses pensées et il sourit au châtain qui ouvrait les yeux.

-Salut toi!

-Hmm apparemment on a dormi ensemble cette nuit... sourit Kurt.

-Ouais!

-T'es confortable comme matelas!

-Merci.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant que Kurt se penche et dépose ses lèvres sur celles d'Elliot. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris.

-Encore affamé de moi?

-Toujours! Mais non là, j'ai juste besoin de douceur...

-J'ai compris viens là!

Elliot ouvrit les bras et l'attira à lui. Le châtain s'y blottit avec plaisir et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Allez dis tout à ton meilleur ami!

Kurt rit et se serra encore plus contre lui.

-Oh rien! Tu me connais! Le romantique Masque...

Elliot lui sourit tendrement et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je vois...c'est notre rencontre avec White Wolf qui t'a un peu trop fait réfléchir. Bon, je pense que je vais faire ton programme! On reste ici pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux! Puis...allez je t'emmène faire les boutiques, on mange ensemble quelque part puis je t'emmène au boulot!

-C'est parfait! Sourit Kurt.

-Alors...réfléchit Elliot, crème glacée, chantilly, fruit frais et confiture!

Elliot claqua dans les mains et le tout se téléporta de la cuisine jusqu'au lit. Ils déjeunèrent avec appétit, prêt à affronter leur journée ensemble.

Sébastian avait été contacté par l'entreprise qui l'employait. Cette dernière avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Beaucoup de cambriolage commis par BastetChild ont un point commun, ils sont proche de l'immeuble de , nous passons qu'il travaille là-bas. Tout prédateur ne souhaite s'éloigner d'un lieu qu'il contrôle.

-Un employé de haut étages alors?

-Pas forcément...BastetChild est malin. Dans tous les cas, vous allez vous y présenter comme journaliste. Votre emploi vous y attends.

Il était alors parti dans cet immeuble et y cherchait désormais un responsable. Il était encore coincé à l'accueil quand un châtain au téléphone le bouscula brutalement.

-Oui je suis désolé Isabelle! Je me suis levé avec une forte fièvre mais je me suis soigné!...Un nouveau journaliste? Très bien je...AIE!

Il fit tomber le paquet de journaux qu'il tenait et Sébastian se pencha pour l'aider.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais vous aider Monsieur...

-Kurt Hummel! Ce n'est rien je vous assure...vous êtes ici pour?

-Oh je suis journaliste. Sébastian Smythe!

-Ah justement ma patronne me parlait de vous! Suivez-moi!

Kurt fila rapidement, suivi par un Sébastian qui se sentait partir dans un vertige incroyable. Il se retrouva d'un coup emprisonné avec le dit Kurt dans un ascenseur. Quelque chose frappa alors ses narines de loup! Il tourna le regard vers le jeune homme et son appétit sexuel se souleva, la bête en lui hurla de désir. Le jeune homme n'était pas que magnifique, non, il avait l'odeur de l'interdit, du défi, une odeur même familière...mais d'où, il l'ignorait. Kurt, quant à lui, sentait un frisson parcourir son dos, le chat en lui ronronnait de plaisir et crachait de fureur en même temps, c'était étrange. Il avait l'impression que le journaliste le dévorait vivant, alimentait en lui un désir sauvage, simplement animal. Ils tournèrent les yeux et la glace rencontra la noisette. C'était alors évident, eux deux ensemble, des gémissements, des cris, de la jouissance à l'état pure. L'air se remplit de luxure et seul la sonnette de leur étage les empêcha de se jeter dessus. Ils furent accueillis par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Ah vous voilà Kurt! Et vous devez être Monsieur Smythe...

-Appelez moi Sébastian!

-Peu importe on est pressé! En avant les enfants!

Ils furent alors de nouveau entrainé dans un tourbillon. Smythe en profita pour observer Kurt plus facilement. Il était beau à damner les saints, et son cul était le cul le plus appétissant que Sébastian avait pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise dans ce milieu. La fin de la journée approcha et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enfermés dans le bureau de Kurt. Ce dernier finissait de classer les dossiers quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau, tenant son manteau brun dans les mains.

-Je pars Kurt! Je tenais juste à prévenir, Sébastian fera un reportage sur ton travail donc vous allez bosser très souvent ensemble. Bien à demain! Et sans faute Kurt! Les petits amis attendent après le travail!

Kurt rougit et Sébastian grogna, frustré. Il attendit qu'Isabelle parte et se tourna rapidement vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Petits amis?

Kurt poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis gay...un problème?

-Pas le moindre, je suis gay aussi!

Kurt lui sourit doucement.

-Oh d'accord...et non je suis pas en couple. Elle exagère pour me charrier.

Sébastian sourit mystérieusement et regarda la pendule. Il était 19h30. Il se leva et Kurt le suivit également.

-Oh tu pars aussi?

-Oui...mon colocataire doit m'attendre pour manger...

-D'accord, on prend le même ascenseur?

-Bien entendu.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau enfermé ensemble et chacun dut museler le Masque en lui pour ne pas coucher à même la cabine. Kurt engagea la conversation.

-Alors, comme ça, tu feras un article sur mon travail?

-Bien entendu! Être l'assistant personnel de la Directrice de est un métier qui intéresse beaucoup de monde.

Kurt rit et Sébastian sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils sortirent tous les deux précipitamment. Prêts à se séparer, Sébastian se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Dis...si cela t'intéresse, on pourra aller boire un verre ensemble?

-A...avec plaisir...à demain!

-Ouais à demain!

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez lui que Sébastian se souvint de sa mission. Il poussa un soupir et décida d'aller se coucher.

De son côté, Kurt avait un étrange sourire béat sur le visage, chose que remarqua facilement Elliot qui le fixait par dessus le chinois qu'il avait commandé.

-Bon tu me racontes ta journée ou je suis obligé de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu avoues tout?

-Oh ça va...

Kurt raconta sa nouvelle rencontre, faisant sourire son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'approcha et fit courir ses mains autour de la nuque du châtain.

-Hmm quelque chose me dit que tu es frustré de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus...

Kurt ronronna de plaisir et se leva pour picorer les lèvres de son ami.

-Oui très...tu m'aides?

Elliot prit un faux air choqué.

-Je sers de seconde main?

Kurt rit, il le connaissait bien. Elliot jouait avec lui.

-Hmm qui est le premier qui est tombé amoureux d'un certain guitariste qui travaille dans le bar où TU sers?

-Je n'aime pas Blaine, bredouilla confus un Elliot rouge.

-Bien sur...donc si je le drague ça te fera rien!

Elliot se leva précipitamment, faisant rire aux éclats un Kurt mort de rire.

-Hummel! Viens ici!

-Viens me chercher Gilbert!

La nuit allait être longue...Et les gémissements qui sortirent de la chambre du châtain le promirent une fois de plus.

* * *

Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Fanfiction!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Je vous embrasse tous!

Et si cela vous plait...Review! :D


	2. Quatuor de Masque!

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le second chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit avait été mouvementée. Kurt avait eu besoin de satisfaction pour être certain de ne pas sauter sur Sébastian lorsqu'il le verrait. Elliot, en temps que meilleur ami, avait pris grand soin de lui venir en aide. Il fallait avouer que cela l'arranger bien également, Blaine revenait de son congé maladie aujourd'hui même. Après avoir déposé Kurt à Vogue, Elliot se dirigea vers le bar où il travaillait. Il aimait énormément ce boulot, il était bien payé et son patron était sympa et surtout, ne poser pas trop de question. Elliot se gara dans l'allée et sortit de sa petite voiture noire. À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de son véhicule qu'une voix l'interpela.

-Yo Elliot!

Il se retourna et sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Devant lui se tenait un homme plus petit que lui, aux cheveux brun et bouclés et aux yeux noisettes. Il lui souriait avec plaisir et agitait sa seul main valide, l'autre étant dans un bandage serré. Elliot s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise.

-Blaine! Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir! Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir de l'hôpital!

-Ouais! Je leur disais que j'avais rien mais mon père a vraiment tenu à ce que je sois examiné des pieds à la tête.

Elliot fit une petite grimace de compréhension. Monsieur Anderson n'était pas n'importe qui. Patron des plus grandes entreprises new-yorkaise, il était connu pour son sens des affaires impitoyable et sa soif d'argent. Heureusement, Blaine n'avait pas hérité de tout cela. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, passionné par la musique. Elliot lui ouvrit la porte tout en riant à une de ses plaisanteries quand leur patron les interpella.

-Gilbert! Anderson! Venez ici s'il vous plait...

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent et il les emmena dans son bureau. Là, il les fit asseoir et les regarda gravement.

-Voilà les garçons...j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Les deux se tendirent aussitôt. La voix de leur patron était sérieuse, chose rare. Ils se firent donc tous les deux attentifs.

-Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs employés...cependant avec les nouvelles taxes et les nouvelles règles, je dois me séparer de l'un de vous.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Elliot et Blaine se regardèrent surpris. Le patron continua.

-Je vous aime bien tous les deux! C'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué tous les deux...je veux voir avec vous celui qui a le plus besoin de travail...si l'un d'entre vous peut s'arrêter pour quelques mois, le temps d'en trouver un autre! Je l'aiderais bien entendu! Je ferais une excellente lettre de recommandation pour que vous postulez de nouveau!

Ils se turent et se regardèrent de nouveau. Elliot n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce travail, en réalité, entre le boulot de Kurt et leur vol, ils avaient largement de quoi vivre. Mais il avait accepté d'être serveur pour ne pas vivre au crochet de son meilleur ami...mais là il pouvait mettre sa fierté de côté. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Blaine le coupa, tout sourire.

-Je peux très bien arrêter! Avec l'argent que mon père me verse, je peux même arrêter de travailler définitivement! Gardez Elliot Monsieur! Puis même avec mon bras, je n'aurais pas pu ni servir ni jouer de la guitare pendant quelques temps.

Elliot le dévisagea. Il était surpris mais surtout, il connaissait Blaine depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils étaient entrés ensemble dans l'établissement et avaient de suite sympathisé. Ils s'étaient révélés beaucoup de chose, leur orientation sexuel notamment...Blaine n'y croyait pas. Pour lui on pouvait aimer garçon ou fille, il fallait trouver la bonne personne. Il était en ce moment en couple avec une jeune fille du nom de Mia. À force de se fréquenter, Elliot avait appris à savoir quand Blaine mentait...quand il disait « je t'aime » à Mia par exemple...ou à ce moment même. Pourtant, leur patron ne remarqua rien. Il tapa dans ses mains et leur sourit.

-Parfait dans ce cas! Je suis heureux que tout aille bien pour toi!

Ils sortirent plusieurs minutes après, les papiers de licenciement en règle. Elliot s'arrêta pour bloquer Blaine dans le couloir du bureau. Il le dévisagea longuement, et Blaine lui sourit.

-Tout va bien Elliot?

-Tu mens mal tu le sais...

Blaine soupira aussitôt. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

-On pourrait ne pas en parler ici?

-Okay...je t'offre le café chez moi? On a la journée de libre je te rappelle...par « compassion »

Blaine hocha la tête et suivit Elliot jusqu'à chez lui. Ils gravirent les deux étages où se situait l'appartement de Kurt et Elliot et il ouvrit la porte. Blaine put alors admirer la décoration qui jouait dans un style gothique d'un côté et égyptien de l'autre. C'était un étrange mélange...comme si les deux mondes se superposaient, e mélangeaient sans jamais trouver un accord parfait, comme leur propriétaire. Blaine était bouché bée, c'était vraiment bizarre de voir du noir se marier avec autant de dorée. Il regarda partout, émerveillé par ce style si particulier. Elliot sourit en s'avança dans le salon. Il se posa sur la table et remarqua une statuette en or, un chat serti d'émeraude. Il paniqua légèrement! Kurt avait oublié de prendre leur vol pour l'échange! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine qui était en train d'admirer les photos sur le buffet et, d'un coup de main distrait, il fit disparaître la preuve de leur crime pour l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il est une conversation à ce sujet avec son ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre des erreurs pareilles. Blaine revint, tenant dans ses bras une photo. Il jeta à Elliot un de ses regards de chiot battu.

-C'est ton petit ami?

Elliot regarda la photo et éclata de rire. C'était une vieille photo de lui et Kurt à la fête foraine. Il avait un de ses bras autour des hanches de son ami et ce dernier était assis sur ses genoux. Il la tendit de nouveau à Blaine en lui souriant.

-Non, juste mon meilleur ami...

-Oh cool! Il est canon dis donc!

Elliot grogna inconsciemment, attirant l'attention de Blaine qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiète El, t'es super canon toi aussi!

Elliot rougit tandis que Blaine allait reposer la photo sur le buffet. Ce mec allait le rendre fou! Déjà qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas le violer à même la table. Blaine revint et Elliot le regarda.

-Bien, maintenant tu arrêtes de sauter comme un chiot partout.

Le bouclé grogna et s'assit en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, l'air bougon.

-Bien, thé, café?

-T'as pas plutôt un soda?

-Gamin...

Elliot se leva en souriant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un soda tout en démarrant un café noir pour lui. Il revint, envoyant le soda à Blaine qui le rattrapa au vol. Se rasseyant, il scruta son ami qui ouvrait la canette et la vidait d'un trait. Il la reposa sur la table et sentit le regard de Elliot sur lui. Blaine soupira. Pourquoi était-il seul avec cette bombe sexuelle? Et pourquoi il le regardait comme ça, il voulait quoi, qu'il pète un câble et se jette sur lui pour sucer ce qui se cacher dans son pantalon? Elliot de son côté ne savait rien des soucis qu'il causait à Blaine, c'est pourquoi il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour être à l'aise. Blaine gémit et mordit la lèvre à cette vision de luxure mais tint bon. Il hoqueta.

-Bien...je crois...que je te dois la vérité...

-Exact! Alors?

La voix de Elliot claqua comme un fouet et cela excita Blaine qui se sentait durcir. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Il le sentait...ses propres sens de Masque le sentait. Bien entendu! Blaine Anderson était aussi un Masque, honte de son père. Ses pouvoirs ne se voyaient pas, mais comme tous les Masques, il avait des besoins sexuels plus développés. Il poussa un soupir. Il avait fait des recherches pour savoir d'où venaient exactement les Masques. Personne n'avait pu lui répondre. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que l'on naissait Masque, sans le vouloir, les hommes étant plus aptes à l'être. C'était des êtres de la Nuit, certain disent des démons, d'autres des anges déchus, d'autre des Libérateur face à la domination du Jour. Tout ce que Blaine savait, c'était que les Masques étaient très portés sur le sexe, le sang, les actes malveillants etc...il avait de son côté répertorié plusieurs catégories.

-Masque Animaliers: ceux qui naissaient avec des aptitudes de bête, comme ce BastetChild qui était si célèbre.

-Masque Mystique: leur pouvoir étaient méconnus, ils tiraient leur force des ténèbres pures, de la sorcellerie.

-Masque Démoniaque, les pires selon lui. Eux étaient vraiment reconnu comme des êtres sortant de l'Enfer. Ils étaient peu, encore heureux, et leur férocité était légendaire. RavenShadow était l'un d'eux.

-Masque Psychiques: parmi les plus dangereux, certain peuvent gouverner un pays par la force de leur pensée.

-Masque Élémentaire: en rapport aux treize éléments de base

-Et les derniers, les Masques Technologique, les plus faible, dont il faisait parti lui-même.

Blaine sortit de ses pensées lorsque les doigts d'Elliot agrippèrent son menton et le soulevèrent, plongeant les yeux bleu océan dans les siens, noisette doré. Ils se turent tous les deux, le temps de contempler ses couleurs qui les touchaient au plus profond de leur cœur. Elliot murmura.

-Alors? Tu peux tout me dire...je te jugerais pas...

Blaine sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il renifla et se dégagea de la poigne brûlante.

-Mon père m'a jeté dehors et il m'a coupé les vivres...

Elliot le regarda stupéfait.

-Pour...

-Non! Ne demande pas! Je ne veux pas te mentir!

Blaine s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur la poitrine de son ami. Leur âme de Masque rentrèrent en contact l'espace d'une seconde, augmentant la tension sexuelle entre eux. Mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se sauter dessus. Blaine ne voulait pas avouer à Elliot que son père l'avait jeté dehors car il était un Masque. Il préféra continuer dans sa lancée, ouvrant son cœur.

-Mia l'a appris...Et m'a jeté! Seul l'argent l'intéressait...je suis seul maintenant et...

En entendant cela, Elliot n'avait pas su résister, il s'était jeté sur les lèvres de Blaine, dévorant avec férocité cette chair tendre. Ce fut aussitôt un électrochoc dans leur cœur, un fourmillement électrique dans leur colonne vertébrale. Blaine gémit dans le baiser et répondit avec passion. Rapidement, très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent allongé sur le divan du salon, Elliot sur Blaine, en train d'essayer de se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Leur corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec envi, et lorsque Elliot réussit à enlever leur haut, le contact de leur peau brûlante les fit gémir de concert. Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux. Leur conscience de Masque plus présente que jamais, ils se jetèrent de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre, s'entrechoquant les dents. Et lorsque, d'un mouvement de dent habile, Elliot déchira la lèvre inférieure de Blaine, répandant du sang dans leur baiser, ils devinrent comme fou. Aucun n'étaient dégouté par cela, et ils savaient très bien pourquoi. La sexualité des Masques étaient très libre, à vrai dire, s'envoyer en l'air chez eux était comme se dire bonjour, une formalité, du moins jusqu'au BON. Lorsque deux Masques, fait l'un pour l'autre, se promettaient vraiment fidélité et amour, rien ne pouvait les séparer. D'ailleurs, les Masques n'étaient fidèle qu'à leur moitié. Seuls comptaient les sentiments...Elliot savait parfaitement que, même si Blaine et lui se mettaient ensemble, il continuerait de s'envoyer en l'air avec Kurt de temps en temps! Peut-être même les deux à la fois! Cette pensée le fit grogner de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaine qui lui sourit d'un air carnassier, léchant son sang sur sa lèvre.

-Une idée mon ange?

-Hmm je viens de vous imaginer mon coloc et toi à mes ordres dans le lit...

-Le mec de la photo? Excitant!

Ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre et Blaine se mit à califourchon sur Elliot. Dans un mouvement habile de hanche, il se laissa glisser, emportant le pantalon avec lui. Se retrouvant en caleçon tendu face à Blaine, Elliot gémit et caressa son torse devant le regard avide de son amant qui salivait d'avance. Il attrapa le membre du Corbeau et le malaxa à travers le tissu. Elliot s'arqua, et gémit longuement. Blaine en profita pour enlever le caleçon du jeune homme et léchait lentement la verge. Il glissa une de ses mains dans son propre pantalon, caressant sa queue douloureuse et comprimé, tout en pompant celle de Elliot. Ce dernier avait les mains dans les cheveux bouclés et appuyer dessus pour imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Lorsque les dents de Blaine rappèrent contre sa peau sensible, il gémit encore plus et remonta le bouclé à cheval sur lui, lui retirant son bas. Blaine lui présenta alors son propre membre, qu'Elliot prit rapidement en bouche. Il s'amusa à le faire souffrir lentement et Blaine n'était que gémissement. Soudain, une des mains de Elliot s'égara entre les fesses de Blaine et ce dernier commença à quémander une pénétration sauvage. C'est ce que fit Elliot en enfonçant deux doigts en lui. Blaine gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir et en jouit aussitôt dans la bouche de Elliot qui avala la semence avec un sourire non dissimulé. Blaine était à peine remis de l'orgasme que Elliot s'enfonçait en lui. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Elliot jouisse au fond de lui. Ils se séparèrent en soufflant, heureux de ce pas étrangement franchi. Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent, heureux.

Kurt avait retrouvé Sébastian en début de journée et les deux jeunes hommes avaient passés la matinée ensemble à discuter de tout, de rien. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien, et Isabelle semblait contente du duo qu'elle avait formé. La pause repas arriva rapidement et Kurt se tourna vers son nouvel ami.

-Écoute, habituellement je rentre manger seul chez moi, mon coloc travaille. Tu peux te joindre à moi, on sera plus tranquille que dans le self.

-Avec plaisir!

Sébastian était tout sourire, il avait trouvé en Kurt son double presque. Un garçon avec une grande joie de vivre, un visage charmant et une langue pleine de venin. C'était comme être avec son jumeau! Sauf que la peur d'inceste ne bloquerait pas l'envi de Sébastian de coincer le châtain contre la photocopieuse et de s'amuser avec lui pendant des heures. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un défouloir sexuel! Ses envies de Masque n'étaient plus autant satisfaite qu'avant, et bien que Kurt soit son premier choix, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui proposer de coucher ensemble. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à chez lui et Kurt parut perplexe sur le pas de la porte.

-Tiens...Elliot est rentré?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut l'odeur du sexe et du sang qui fit saliver le loup. Ils marchèrent dans la quasi obscurité jusqu'à tomber sur le salon et sur les corps de Elliot et de Blaine entrelacer. Kurt rit doucement et se tourna vers Sébastian qui, de là où il était, ne voyait que le visage de Elliot et des mèches bouclées.

-Désolé, c'était pas prévu au programme...tu as au moins la preuve que Elliot n'est pas mon petit ami.

Sébastian déglutit avec difficulté et regarda Kurt qui se pourlécha les lèvres en murmurant.

-Hmm j'espère qu'il me le prêtera, il a une paire de fesses...

Sébastian se sentit raidir aussitôt dans son caleçon et s'approcha de Kurt qui se tourna vers lui, un regard fauve dans les yeux. Le Loup hurla face à la tentation et Kurt le sentit. Il sentit que Sébastian était un Masque. Amusé, il minauda tranquillement.

-Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi que cela excite...

Sébastian lui fit un sourire carnassier. Lui aussi avait reconnu les manies d'un Masque et il s'était collé à Kurt pour s'amuser avec lui. Cependant...Kurt avait quand même envi de bien plus. Il se permit de protester.

-Pourtant...je n'ai pas envi de coucher avec toi là...j'ai un peu envi de me faire désirer...

-Oh parce que tu ne sens pas combien je te désire là, dis Sébastian en appuyant son érection contre la cuisse de Kurt. Ce dernier gémit et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé et poussa Sébastian sur le lit.

-Hmm alors comme ça on joue sans Masque Mister Smythe...

-Putain Hummel ta gueule et roule moi une pelle.

Kurt le tira à lui par le col et lui mordit cruellement les lèvres. Le sang coula par goutte au sol de leur baiser joint jusqu'à ce que le châtain le repousse sur le lit.

-Personne ne me donne des ordres Smythe! Pas sur ce domaine là!

-Faudra t'y faire Hummel! Tu seras ma pute quoique tu décides...

Et cela les exciter encore plus de s'injurier. Kurt sourit et s'approcha rapidement de Sébastian, plantant ses ongles dans le torse.

-Hmm je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi...

Plus tard, bien plus tard, au alentour de 15h00 Kurt descendit de sa chambre, en caleçon, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y trouva un Blaine en train de manger un morceau, morceau qui finit par être avaler difficilement. Kurt ricana.

-Tu dois être Blaine Anderson? Ravi de te rencontrer! Moi c'est Kurt Hummel.

-Je sais qui tu es Sexy...

Blaine s'était levé pour poser un doigt sur le torse de Kurt. Si cette bombe sexuelle vivait avec sa bombe sexuelle, il allait être heureux genre beaucoup! Elliot arriva sur ses entrefaites, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés. Il déposa un rapide baiser dans le cou de Kurt et alla se blottir derrière Blaine en lui enlaçant la taille.

-Hey tous les deux! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance...

-Ouais...et sincèrement Elliot, j'espère que tu vas partager, sourit Kurt en jetant un œil à Blaine qui lui sourit en retour.

Elliot rit et taquina de ses dents l'oreille de Blaine qui gémit, faisant se tendre Kurt.

-Peut-être Hummel...il est très doué...

Blaine poussa un nouveau gémissement tandis que Elliot passait sa main sous son tee-shirt. C'était ainsi, lorsque des Masques physiquement compatible se rencontrer, ils ne pouvaient que se sauter dessus, à des vitesses plus ou moins rapides.

-Pour qu'il dise rien, c'est qu'il est au courant!

-Au courant de quoi? Demanda Blaine, soudain intéressé.

-Non, claqua Elliot, il est juste très ouvert d'esprit...

Blaine voulut réitérer sa demande mais les lèvres d'Elliot le coupèrent.

-N'est ce pas Bébé que tu aimerais qu'on s'amuse ensemble avec Kurt?

Blaine hocha positivement la tête tout en filant.

-Je vais prendre une douche...vous pouvez venir...

Ils le regardèrent enlever son haut, dévoilant son dos musclé puis monter vers la salle de bain. Elliot se tourna vers Kurt tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je lui ai pas dit que j'étais un Masque, toi non plus d'ailleurs...mais putain, son appétit sexuel est aussi gros que le notre!

-Peut-être qu'il est comme nous, suggéra Kurt.

Elliot ferma la bouche, intrigué. Il y avait pas pensé à ça...intéressant.

Kurt rajouta.

-En parlant de Masque, j'en ai ramener un...il est parfait...

Elliot s'approcha et embrassa doucement et tendrement Kurt.

-J'espère bien...Blaine va vivre ici maintenant...

-Cadeau de Noël en avance El?

-Hmm pas vraiment...tu sais que j'ai toujours d'autre projet...

Il se pencha pour cueillir plus férocement les lèvres de Kurt qui sourit dans le baiser.

Dans la salle de bain, quand Blaine entra, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme sous la douche. Il sourit et se pourlécha les lèvres, ses instincts de Masque allait enfin être satisfait. Il contempla le jeune homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, plongé sous l'eau chaude. Il s'était jeté dans la salle de bain une fois libre, croisant Elliot au passage qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Se sentant épié, il se retourna et faillit glisser de surprise! Putain! Pourquoi le second fils de son patron était-il en train de le mater sous la douche?

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre!

J'espère que l'univers vous plait, même si c'est très chaud bouillant! Leur sexualité est très libre je sais mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une histoire où il y aurait une grande liberté sur ce point là.

Voilà!

Donc si cela vous plait toujours ben si possible! Review! :D


	3. Au bal des Masques

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le troisème chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

Passion of Imbattables: Merci pour tous tes Review! :D Et je peux te rassurer Kurt et Sébastian sont fait pour être liés. Mais ils auront beaucoup d'épreuve à surmonter...

Emilie: Exact c'est le père de Blaine qui manipule Sébastian! Mais ce dernier n'a pas du tout envi de tuer BastetChild...il est sous chantage...mais pourquoi? Grande question mdr

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le diner s'était passé sans anicroche. Blaine avait expliqué à un Kurt intéressé et un Sébastian muet les raisons de son emménagement soudain. Il tenait la main à un Elliot qui le regardait avec tendresse, chose qui n'échappa ni à Kurt, ni à Sébastian. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et rougirent de concert. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, le jeune homme avait presque fondu en larmes et Elliot l'avait pris en le serrant dans ses bras, le réconfortant. Sébastian et Kurt s'étaient éloignés pour laisser le jeune couple un peu tranquille. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, Sébastian avait déjà remis son manteau. Il attrapa la main de Kurt et la serra légèrement, faisant rougir le châtain.

-Merci pour cette soirée...Angel.

Kurt rougit encore plus furieusement face au surnom et se pencha pour cueillir délicatement les lèvres du brun qui sourit dans le baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils savaient ce qui se passait entre eux. Cette envi de l'autre, de son corps, de son esprit, de son âme...Kurt couchait avec Elliot, et sûrement allait-il coucher avec Blaine si ce dernier se révélait être un Masque, c'était dans leur nature. Mais cette tendresse infinie, ce besoin de connaître l'autre, et pas que physiquement! De plus, ils savaient intimement que l'autre était aussi un Masque. D'un commun accord, ils n'avaient pas voulu en parler directement, ne voulant pas glisser sur un terrain dangereux. Pour le moment, ils voulaient se connaître, s'apprivoiser, se désirer. Ils étaient désormais liés...Kurt avait trouvé son âme-soeur, il le sentait. Il répondit calmement à Sébastian qui lui souriait avec grâce.

-Normal Swetty...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Sébastian murmura dans le baiser.

-Je te vois demain au bureau?

Kurt rit légèrement.

-Demain c'est dimanche, on travaille pas...

-Alors je penserais te chercher...balade dans Central Park?

-Avec grand plaisir...10h00 demain matin?

-Pas de soucis, à demain Angel.

Sébastian partit alors dans le froid de la soirée. Il faisait beaucoup trop frais pour un début de printemps. Il resserra son manteau contre lui et regagna son appartement. Pour cela, il dut traverser Central Park. Il profita du silence de la nuit pour réfléchir. La coïncidence que Blaine Anderson, le fils du multimilliardaire, soit l'âme liée du meilleur ami de sa propre âme était vraiment trop forte. Il repensa soudainement à son contrat! Mr Anderson l'avait engagé pour découvrir, attraper et tuer BastetChild, pas pour flirter avec son Kurt! Aussitôt il pensa à son amour et un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage. Sourire qui disparut rapidement! Quelqu'un le suivait, il le sentait! Ses sens de chasseurs prirent le dessus tandis qu'il s'immobilisait au milieu des bois du parc. Une ombre apparut derrière un arbre et il se jeta dessus. Seulement, quelque chose le propulsa en arrière, comme de l'électricité, non...de l'énergie pure! Tandis qu'il atterrissait par terre, l'ombre s'avança et la lune illumina son regard. Un regard dur, froid, qui entourait un visage en lame de couteau. Sébastian se redressa, inquiet, le visage de l'inconnu lui parlait...

-Ne touche pas à BastetChild...

Un nouvel éclair d'énergie le frappa et Sébastian tomba à genoux. Soudain, une illumination lui vint. Devant lui, ce n'était d'autre que Cosmic, Le Masque de la Quintessence! Le plus puissant Masque jamais répertorié! Et anciennement amant de BastetChild! Cosmic s'approcha de lui et le souleva de terre grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il grinça des dents et reprit, d'une voix encore plus menaçante.

-Ne touche pas à mon âme-soeur!

Sébastian en eut le souffle coupé. Cosmic et BastetChild? Ensemble? Il aurait juré que BastetChild était lié avec RavenShadow! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'un coup de poing le cueillit et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva, péniblement, Cosmic avait disparu. Il regagna son appartement en boitant légèrement. N'importe quel humain aurait été tué par l'impact mais pas lui. S'allongeant dans son lit, il se posa pour réfléchir à tout ça. Cosmic était censé avoir disparu en tentant d'échapper à la police. En même temps, le fait qu'il est survécu ne surprenait guère Sébastian. Personne n'était aussi puissant que Cosmic, son contrôle de la Quintessence, la source même de toute vie, faisait de lui l'être le plus puissant de l'univers. Il ne faisait pas parti des Masques de Diamant pour rien. Les Masques n'étaient pas seulement classé en fonction de leur pouvoir mais aussi de leur niveau. Un Masque insignifiant, comme pouvoir parler avec les animaux, était un Masque de Bronze. Après venait les Masques d'Argent, comme BastetChild, puis les Masque d'Or, comme lui-même, et pour finir les Masques de Diamant. Cosmic et RavenShadow faisaient parti de cette catégorie. Ses êtres étaient des presque Dieux. Sébastian décida d'aller prendre un bain pour enlever le sang qui semblait couler de son épaule. Arrivé dans sa salle de bain, il se mit nu et regarda sa blessure dans la glace. L'os ressortait légèrement. Au grands mots les grands remèdes, il appuya sur sa blessure pour rerentrer l'os en lui. Une fois fait, cela cicatrisa très rapidement. Il s'installa dans son bain et sortit son téléphone portable. Au bout de quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Oui?

-Hey Angel! Juste pour te prévenir que j'étais bien rentrer!

-Tant mieux! Pas de soucis?

Sébastian hésita quelques secondes mais finit par répondre.

-Aucun!

Un silence tranquille s'installa avant que la voix aguicheuse de Kurt raisonne.

-Sweetie...tu fais quoi?

-Hmm dans mon bain...et toi?

-Quelle coïncidence...moi aussi.

Aussitôt qu'il eut entendu cela, il sentit son membre durcit rapidement. La voix de Kurt n'aidant pas.

-Tu voudrais pas que l'on s'amuse un peu?

-Que proposes-tu?

-Je sais pas...imagine toi que je suis avec toi et que mes mains sont derrière ton cou pour te serrer contre moi, mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

-Pervers...

-Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas...

-Je plaide coupable.

En effet, Sébastian avait déjà commencé à se masturber et il entendit Kurt rire.

-Hmm alors je continue mon exploration...que penserais-tu d'une fellation sous l'eau?

Sébastian gémit bruyamment. Imaginer Kurt en train...de...de le sucer sous l'eau était sûrement la chose la plus érotique du monde. Il entendit la respiration de Kurt se faire plus intense, montrant que lui aussi se faisait du bien. Il décida de jouer également.

-Et toi alors...si je te bloquais contre la baignoire et m'amusais à pénétrer ton magnifique cul de ma langue...

-Seb...

Le gémissement de Kurt faillit le faire jouir sur le coup. Il se retint pour augmenter la cadence de son poignet autour de son membre. La voix de Kurt raisonna de nouveau, beaucoup plus chaude qu'avant.

-J'adorerais que tu me pénètres encore et encore...putain!

Le cri aigu que lâcha Kurt à ce moment là fit jouir Sébastian qui grogna de plaisir tandis qu'il se répandait dans la baignoire. Tandis qu'il reprenait tout deux leur souffle, Sébastian entendit le rire de son amant de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien...t'es le premier mec avec qui je m'envoies en l'air virtuellement.

Sébastian rit lui aussi et murmura.

-J'aurais pu revenir, ça aurait été meilleur...

Il sentit soudainement un froid de l'autre côté du téléphone. Un silence s'installa alors, gênant. La voix de Kurt, redevenue dure, finit par être entendue.

-Pas possible...je dois sortir ce soir.

Sébastian eut un pincement au cœur mais n'en montra rien. Il allait même répondre quand il reçut un sms sur son bipeur. Il l'ouvrit et lut un message de son employeur.

-Nouvelle mission. Ce soir. 23H00. Bas fond de Brooklyn.

Il finit par répondre à son amant.

-Parfait, je sors aussi de toute manière. On se voit demain mon amour?

La voix de Kurt redevint soudainement enjoué.

-Bien entendu! Je t'attends avec impatience!

Il raccrocha pour aussitôt rappeler. Il sortit de la douche et se mit une serviette autour de la taille. Après quelque sonneries, il entendit la voix de son employeur.

-BastetChild va surement vouloir revendre l'objet qu'il a volé. C'est le moment de montrer ce que vous valez White Wolf.

-Où va-t-il le revendre?

-Chez un Masque dans le quartier Sud-Est de Brooklyn.

-Des informations sur ce Masque?

-Je vous envoie le tout par fichier. Ne me décevez pas une seconde fois Mister Smythe.

Il coupa et quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un nouvel sms.

-Nom: Noah Puckerman

Alias: Flammel.

Masque: Alchimie

Type: Mystique

Niveau: Bronze

Pouvoir: Transmute les matières.

Il supprima le texto et fila dans son armoire. Il ôta une des planches du parquet poli et en sorti un coffre. Dedans, sa tenue de White Wolf, avec son arme favorite...un arc avec des flèches empoisonnées et des poignard. La chasse au chat est ouverte.

Après avoir raccroché, Kurt s'en voulut aussitôt. Il avait été trop dur avec Sébastian pour le coup. Il se rattraperait demain. Ce soir, il était occupé. Il devait allé voir Puck pour lui remettre la statue volée et ainsi se faire payer. Il ouvrit la porte pour savoir où se trouvait Blaine mais, en entendre par les gémissements qui sortaient de la chambre de Elliot, la question trouvait sa réponse seule. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Il cogna contre la paroi du fond et celle-ci s'affaissa, dévoilant son costume de cuir noir, celui de BastetChild. Il l'enfila rapidement et attrapa tout de même sa paire de Saï au passage. Avec White Wolf à sa poursuite, il devait se montrer prudent. Ouvrant sa fenêtre, il se glissa à l'extérieur de chez lui, directeur les bas fonds de Brooklyn, repaire préféré des Masques.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulé depuis le message de son employeur et White Wolf n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre de BastetChild. Pourtant, sa planque était parfaite. Juste en face de la seule entrée possible du Bal des Masques, le marché spécialisé pour ces créatures de la nuit. Les politiciens connaissaient l'existence d'un tel lieu mais jamais ils n'auraient le courage de le faire fermer. Les pouvoirs des Masques pouvaient être parfois terrifiant. Soudain, une ombre bondissante atterrit devant l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas le Loup affamé qui avant bandé son arc. Oui, White Wolf tenait BastetChild en cible de mire. Il allait frappé quand le Chat, flairant quelque chose de pas net, bondit rapidement dans le trou servant d'entrée. Le Loup poussa un grognement et se résigna à le suivre. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde à l'entrée. C'était risqué pour lui...ils avaient attrapé et tué beaucoup de Masque, la communauté, très soudée, chercherait à les venger. Il poussa un soupir et décida de faire demi-tour quand il fut attrapé par la manche.

-Une minute White Wolf, que viens-tu faire ici?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un être plus grand que lui. Une carrure très athlétique et pourtant...c'était une femme sous son ensemble de jogging noir comme la nuit. Une des rares femmes Masque, la célèbre Coach, la Masque des Mots. Rang de niveau Diamant, type Démoniaque, connue pour son impitoyable méchanceté, son plaisir sadique à semer la mort et la destruction et son pouvoir beaucoup trop puissant. Elle pouvait donner vie à sa parole, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait devenait réalité. Il se sentit obligé de lui répondre, obligé par une force invisible, celle des Mots.

-Je dois tuer BastetChild car mon employeur le demande. Je n'en ai pas envi, j'en ai assez de devoir tuer! Mais il me menace de révéler mon identité si je le fais pas! Sauf que je peux pas rentrer, on va me tuer dedans...et je risque de me faire buter aussi si je rentre pas.

Coach le regarda avec mépris.

-Pathétique! Tue ton employeur, au moins tu seras libre! Et tu pourras roucouler avec ton chéri d'âme!

-Co...comment?

-Tu pues l'amour et le sexe à des kilomètres à la ronde, je trouve cela dégoûtant.

Elle le gifla et il fut envoyer au sol, pour la troisième fois en une journée. Il râla contre ses maudits Masques de Diamant et il remarqua un reflet blond dans ses cheveux. Il leva les mains pour l'attraper et il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus bronzé que d'habitude. Il alla se regarder dans une flaque d'eau et failli pousser un cri. Il n'était plus lui, il avait changé d'apparence! Le rire de Coach lui glaça le sang.

-Je t'ai refais le portrait minus! Maintenant rentre dedans et va buter ce chat galeux je m'en moque!

Il la remercia d'un geste de la tête mais elle le retint.

-Avant de le tuer, ôte lui le masque...tu pourrais être surpris.

Elle disparut alors et White Wolf eut le souffle coupé. Ôter le masque d'un Masque! C'était la règle à ne jamais transgresser, lui même ne l'avait jamais fait! Se posant trop de question pour sa santé mentale, il plongea dans le Bal!

BastetChild se faufilait depuis plusieurs minutes entre les différents personnages qui l'entourait quand il arriva enfin à destination. Devant lui se dressait le magasin de Flamel! Il y entra rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda dans la vitre mais personne ne l'avait suivi. Il sursauta tout de même lorsque deux bras fin l'étreignirent!

-Ma Licorne est de retour!

Il sourit et se retourna pour répondre au câlin de la blonde qui l'avait attrapé. Grande, les cheveux lui descendant jusqu'au bas des reins, d'une couleur de chair perle avec de grands yeux vert, elle était splendide. Il lui remit une mèche qui s'était égaré devant son masque vert et lui sourit. Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe de soie verte au style druidesse. Une autre voix, plus veloutée et méchante, répondit.

-Pas une Licorne ma chérie, c'est un satanée Chat!

Une belle latina brune, seulement vêtue d'un bikini de cuir noir, d'un masque noir et de hautes bottes à talons...noire, apparut sur le seuil, replaçant son masque qu'elle avait ôté pour être tranquille avec sa moitié.

-Sanny! Sois pas méchante avec B.C!

La brune souffla et sourit à son âme-soeur. B.C les avait bien sur reconnu. La Masque de Soin et celle des Phéromones. Le couple le plus inattendue de l'histoire des Masques, même si l'amour entre elles était plus que palpable. BastetChild et son amie blonde furent entrainé par la brune jusque dans l'arrière boutique. Là, elle enleva son masque et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Encore heureux que c'est toi Kurt...Brittany ne fait jamais vraiment attention à nos identités.

Kurt rit doucement en enlevant son masque. Il reconnaissait bien là le caractère de la blonde, ne jamais faire attention...autant en tant qu'elle-même, innocente étudiante en droit, ou en tant que Viviane, son alter-ego de Masque capable de soigner toute blessure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Santana, elle n'est pas si inconsciente que tu le crois!

-Ose redire ça Hummel et la colère de Snixx tombera sur toi.

Snixx, l'alter-ego de Santana, capable de tuer d'un simple contact avec ses phéromones empoisonnées...ou de déclencher l'orgasme. Cette dernière jeta d'ailleurs un regard sur la ceinture de son ami pour y admirer les deux armes, dangereusement pointues.

-Hmm où vas-tu avec ça Hummel? Habituellement, t'es un non violent.

-J'ai mes raisons Lopez.

Ils se défièrent du regard longuement. Santana n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ses pouvoirs de séduction ne marchaient pas sur son ami, alors pour elle, il était un défi à relever n'importe où, n'importe quand. Le chat s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé, posa ses jambes fines et moulées dans son pantalon en cuir sur la table de séjour. Une voix masculine retentit.

-Hmm alors Hummel? On a la marchandise?

Puck entra, son long manteau de cuir flottant derrière lui. Kurt lui lança la statuette qu'il avait mis dans un sac et il l'attrapa au vol.

-Beau boulot...bravo Kurt, pas une fêlure pour une fois...

-Merci! Disons que l'on m'a aidé...

-Le mec qui t'attends devant la boutique?

La voix de Santana avait tranché le tout. Kurt se releva rapidement pour voir ce dont parler Santana. Il vit un homme blond et bronzé qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il grogna.

-Connais pas...

Tout le monde se figea. Puck râla.

-Tu t'es fait suivre?

-Non! J'ai fait gaffe! Et puis merde je le connais pas alors...

Il s'arrêta, pris par une illumination.

-White Wolf...

-Quoi?

Le cri puissant que poussa Puck les firent tous trembler. Il regarda sans comprendre son ami.

-Putain!

-Désolé Puck...il en a après moi et...

-Et tu viens ici quand même! Merde Kurt! Fais gaffe j'ai pas envi de me faire buter!

-Ta gueule Puckerman et remets ton masque...Snixx, je vais avoir besoin de toi..

La brune lui sourit tout en remettant son masque.

-Dis moi mon chou ce que faire pour toi Tata Snixx...

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait vu BastetChild entrer dans ce bâtiment! Qu'est-ce qu'il y foutait? White Wolf enrageait. Il avait du mal avec ce corps. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et BastetChild en sortit. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé en lieu, il était bien plus désirable ainsi. White Wolf sentit sa conscience s'embrumer tandis qu'il regardait passer juste à côté de lui un BastetChild intouchable par sa beauté. Fichu phéromones! Soudain, le Loup tiqua. Des phéromones ultra puissantes et animales avaient été versées sur le Masque du Chat. Snixx! Donc...il bondit de côté, évitant le coup de fouet qui arrivait de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Snixx en sortit, secouant son fouet, son arme, prête à le dégainer encore.

-Fuis! Je le retiens!

BastetChild hocha la tête et fila parmi les passants qui commençaient à s'arrêter pour voir ce qui se dérouler ici. Snixx jeta une nouvelle fois son fouet en direction de White Wolf qui, occupé à essayer de voir où fuyait sa proie, ne put l'esquiver. Il s'enroula autour de son poignet, le brûlant. Il sentit son corps changer, il redevenait lui-même.

-Salope!

Il tira un de ses poignards et l'envoya droit sur la femme qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula sous le choc, respirant à peine. White Wolf en profita pour filer à l'anglaise. Il arriva rapidement à l'extérieur du Bal et reprit son souffle. Il avait failli être découvert! Putain! Cette grognasse de Snixx allait souffrir! Il avait encore échoué. Il repartit dans son appartement, pansa sa blessure et se coucha.

BastetChild regagna la fenêtre de sa chambre, la peur au ventre. Il la verrouilla à double tour. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les larmes aux yeux. Sa porte s'ouvrit et un Elliot tout sourire apparut.

-J'aurais jurer que tu te joignes à...putain Kurt!

Il arriva et dût attendre que son ami retire son masque de lui-même. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, le réconfortant.

-Explique moi...

-C'est...White Wolf! Il en a vraiment après moi! Il m'a suivi jusque chez Puck! Putain Elliot! C'est le meilleur tueur à gage! Je vais pas pouvoir toujours fuir...

Elliot l'écouta sans broncher, analysant chaque parole. Il le consola longuement jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'endorme dans ses bras. Le soulevant, il le changea rapidement, le laissant en boxer. Il le laissa dans son lit mais une sonnerie retentit. Il fouilla et attrapa le téléphone de son amie.

-Appel entrant Puck...Allo?

-Oui! Kurt?

-Non c'est Elliot...

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf...tant mieux! On a eu peur! On a cru que White Wolf l'avait eu...

-Il est juste dans un grand état de choc mais ça va, je m'en occupe...et vous?

-Santana l'a bien ralenti mais elle a reçut un poignard dans le sein droit. Brittany est en train de la soigner avec ses pouvoirs. Merci Mec! Je viendrais moi même apporter l'argent du vol! On va s'arranger pour que notre pote ne prenne plus trop de risque!

-Merci Puck, bonne nuit!

Il raccrocha et décida d'emmener Kurt avec lui dans sa chambre. Là, Blaine, en caleçon était peloté sur le matelas. Il ouvrit un œil en voyant son Elliot arrivé mais ouvrit le second en voyant l'air inquiet sur son visage.

-Chéri, tout va bien?

-Oui...enfin je vais dire oui. Ne t'inquiète pas...c'est juste Kurt qui a fait une crise. Il peut dormir avec nous? D'habitude, je dors avec lui après mais maintenant...

-Oui il peut, je vais me pousser un peu.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et installèrent le corps du pâle entre eux. Aussitôt Elliot entrelaça leur jambe et posa la tête de Kurt sur son torse.

-Il a besoin de chaleur humaine et...

-Chut...dors, on le veillera tous les deux.

Blaine, pour prouver ses dires, enroula ses bras autour du torse pâle de Kurt et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela finit par convaincre Elliot. Blaine était un Masque, c'était sûr. Cet esprit de partage, de sexe, puis de tendresse et de soutien...c'était la signature des Masques. Ils s'endormirent à leur tour, serrant avec douceur le corps frêle qui maintenant, souriait dans son sommeil.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre trois! J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bisou ç tous et si possible, Review!


	4. Sous le Masque, les épines

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

**Passion of Imbattables**: C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! :D Certes Kurt n'est que Masque d'Argent mais le grade compte-t-il vraiment? C'est plutôt le potentiel développé qui compte! Et je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas voir un Kurt trop faible, trop victimisé! Je le préfère manipulateur, joueur, presque méchant! Raison pour laquelle j'adore le KurtBastian où il est plus mordant! La Masque des Mots est évidente sûr mdr mais pour le Masque de la Quintessence, disons juste qu'il a tout à voir avec les raisons pour laquelle le père de Blaine veut tuer BastetChild! En tout cas bonne lecture à toi!

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sébastian se réveilla au alentour de 8h30. Il était encore tout endolori de la nuit qu'il avait passé en tant que White Wolf. Il voulut faire un mouvement pour se lever mais le drap frotta contre son bras gauche et il grimaça de douleur. Une brûlure était nettement visible, là où le fouet de cette garce de Snixx l'avait attrapé. Il se résigna à aller sous la douche pour faire sortir toutes ses douleurs. Il était en train de s'habiller après être sorti quand il reçut un sms de Kurt. Il l'ouvrit et lut.

« Je t'attendrais en bas de chez moi. Bisou. Ton Kurt »

Il sourit comme un idiot et finit de se vêtir. Il passa tout de même par la case pharmacie. Il s'enroula un bandage protecteur autour de son bras endolori, espérant que Kurt ne lui pose pas de question.

Kurt s'était réveillé de bonne heure, vers 8h00. La première chose qui l'avait étonné venait de la décoration noire de la chambre, loin de son doré habituelle. Ensuite, il sentit une masse de boucles brunes contre son visage d'un côté, et de l'autre des lèvres qui lui picorait le cou. Il se redressa doucement et la voix de Elliot raisonna.

-Hmm doucement beauté, j'ai pas fini encore...

De nouveau il sentit les lèvres dans son cou puis de nouvelles au niveau de son ventre. Il gémit bruyamment et cela fit pouffer son ami. Il fit de suite le rapprochement des évènements d'hier et le fait qu'il était en train de se faire peloter par Elliot et Blaine. Trop de stress, évanouissement, Elliot le prends, dormir avec Elliot et...Blaine maintenant. Il gémit de bonheur et entrouvit la bouche en sentant deux langues taquines venir caresser ses lèvres. Il entendit la voix de Blaine jurer tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Bordel! Il est trop sexy!

-Je te l'avais dit...maintenant tu peux retourner l'embrasser? Je vais m'occuper plus bas.

Entrouvrant les yeux, Kurt vit le sourire de Blaine tandis que ce dernier approchait son visage. Il passa ses mains derrière son cou tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Le Chat ronronna à cette nouvelle expérience et gémit bruyamment dans le baiser en sentant la langue d'Elliot sur son membre. Il se recula un peu pour murmurer au frisé.

-J'ai envi de sentir ta queue dans ma bouche...

Il vit Blaine ricaner tandis qu'il s'asseyait en califourchon sur son torse.

-Aussi gourmand au réveil...Cool! On va vraiment bien s'entendre tous les trois...

-Quatre...une fois que Sébastian viendra habiter ici nous...

-MERDE!

Kurt se leva, repoussant les deux garçons au loin! Il avait zappé sa balade dans le parc. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, envoyant un simple « Une autre fois! » aux deux garçons qui le regardait, choqués. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Bon ben...raté pour le plan à trois.

-Pas grave! Viens là mon cœur...

-Elliot...sale pervers...

-Tu aimes ça c'est tout.

C'est un Kurt finalement prêt qui accueillit tout sourire un Sébastian qui se précipitait vers lui. Il l'entraîna dans un long baiser langoureux tout en lui encerclant la taille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sébastian posa son front contre celui de Kurt.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Une nuit? Serais-tu accro Sébastian Smythe?

-Totalement! Un soucis?

-Aucun!

Ils partirent donc ainsi, tout sourire, sous le regard bienveillant d'un Elliot qui les observer de la fenêtre.

Kurt n'était parti que depuis cinq minutes lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'est un Blaine, légèrement débraillé, qui alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme avec une crête sur la tête.

-Oui c'est pour?

-Désolé j'ai dû me tromper...

-Puck attends!

Elliot, qui était arrivé sur ces faits, lui sourit et le fit entrer. Puck vint s'installer en souriant dans la cuisine en compagnie des deux garçons. Il dévisageait énormément Blaine, ce qui rendait le frisé mal à l'aise.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? C'est qui lui? Demanda Noah.

-Noah, je te présente Blaine! Blaine voici Noah, un ami à Kurt et moi!

-D'accord, enchanté, murmura timidement Blaine.

Puck sentit aussitôt son sang se déplacer vers le sud. La présence d'Elliot l'exciter déjà énormément car ils étaient deux Masques, mais ce Blaine aussi...sûrement un des leurs. Il serait pas gêné alors si il tentait de...

-Tu es venu pour hier soir? Demanda Elliot.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda son ami en souriant un peu tristement.

-Ouais...comment va Kurt? Santana et Brittany étaient vraiment inquiète...

-Il va bien, il est sorti avec un ami...enfin plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux de Puck s'élargirent de surprise.

-Non! Il a trouvé son âme sœur?

Elliot hocha la tête, tout sourire, tandis que Blaine regardait l'échange, fasciné. Puck tapa dans ses mains, ravi.

-Mon petit garçon devient grand! Je suis tellement heureux! Santana va être plus que ravie!

-Et Santana d'ailleurs?

-Tout va bien, Brittany l'a soignée.

-Ouf...

Blaine, s'était levé pour prendre de l'eau dans le frigo. La chaleur qui régnait étrangement dans la cuisine le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Puck jeta un coup d'œil au postérieur du frisé et se pourlécha les lèvres. Il se leva, prêt à s'amuser un peu, quand la voix de Elliot raisonna, froide.

-Pas touche! Il est chasse gardé!

Puck se retourna vers son ami, surpris.

-Tu partages plus? Pourtant avec Kurt...c'était chaud nous trois.

Elliot se leva, menaçant.

-Je t'ai dis qu'il était pris!

Puck rigola et posa une main sur la fesse de Blaine qui se figea, une main sur le frigo, l'autre serrait à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Hmm et si on demandait son avis au beau cul...tu veux que je m'amuse avec toi?

-Refroidis tes ardeurs!

La main de Blaine brilla légèrement et un rayon glacé en sortit pour frapper Puck qui vola sur la table, sous le regard stupéfait de Elliot. Puck se releva aussitôt et rit.

-Ouais! J'avais raison! C'est un Masque!

Blaine paniqua! Il venait de révéler sa nature devant celui qu'il aimait et un inconnu. Il se précipita, prêt à fuir, quand quelque chose le retint. Il tourna la tête pour voir Elliot le tenir avec un espèce de long filament noir sortant de sa main. Un bruissement d'aile plus tard, il était dans les bras de son chéri qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Il se dégagea et Elliot lui sourit tendrement.

-Je comprends tout...ce besoin de toi, cette envi d'être avec toi, tout tourne autour de toi pour moi...tu es mon âme sœur.

Blaine le regarda et finit par sourire. Il allait l'embrasser quand Puck descendant de la table, le prenne dans ses bras heureux.

-Bienvenu dans la famille mon grand! Noah « Puck » Puckerman! Masque de Bronze et Mystique! Je suis tellement heureux tu peux pas savoir! Et toi? Ton pouvoir?

-Euh...euh...je...

Il était pris de cours. Déjà, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les Mystique, et après ce que Puck avait essayé de faire, encore moins. Il se laissa cependant couler dans les bras du bronzé en jetant un regard implorant à Elliot qui rit.

-Une fois qu'on le connait, il est vraiment adorable, je te jure...

Puck le lâcha et l'examina minutieusement.

-Hmm, tu as utilisé un rayon de glace sur moi...donc normalement tu devrais être un Masque Élémentaire! Pourtant le Masque de Glace existe déjà...

-C'est vrai d'ailleurs, comment va Quinn?

Puck sortit de sa contemplation et sourit fièrement à son ami.

-Plus belle chaque jour! Je pense que je vais pas tarder à l'épouser! Nous ne sommes pas encore pleinement liés...

Il replongea aussitôt dans les yeux de Blaine et réfléchit. Son regard dévia du visage gêné au frigo, du frigo au visage gêné. Un tilt apparut dans sa tête.

-Dis...tu serais pas plutôt un Masque Technologique?

Blaine soupira, découvert.

-Ouais...le seul Masque Technologique de Niveau Argent...je peux me lier à l'utilisation de la machine. Je touche un frigo, je contrôle le froid...un micro-onde et c'est la chaleur, un ventilateur et c'est l'air...etc...

Puck rit avant de taper dans la main d'un Elliot abasourdi.

-Ben mon vieux! T'as touché le jackpot!

-Euh...ouais...Puck, tu...tu peux nous laissé? Il faut qu'on parle.

-Pas de soucis! Juste...

Il prit soudain un air plus sérieux et inquiet.

-Dis à Kurt qu'on pense tous à lui! Il a plus d'amis qu'il ne le croit...Santana ne sera pas la seule à vouloir le sauver des griffes de White Wolf.

Blaine sortit de son état de timide pour sursauter.

-Quoi? Le mercenaire White Wolf?

-Ouais, il en veut après mon petit Kurt, grogna Puck, mais après la brûlure que lui a fait Snixx, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de retenter de le tuer.

-Une brûlure?

-Ouais! Et méchante! Sur l'avant du bras gauche...

Puck partit à ce moment là, tout en souhaitant une bonne journée à ses amis. Blaine se tourna vers Elliot, gêné.

-Ben, maintenant...tu sais qui je suis...

-Je m'en doutais, viens là.

Il l'attira dans une étreinte amoureuse et il demanda.

-Et toi? Tes pouvoirs? C'était...étrange.

Elliot se raidit et sourit difficilement.

-On en parlera...mais plus tard.

-Mais...

Il le fit taire d'un baiser avant de le renverser sur le canapé.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu vis à New-York? Demanda la voix de Sébastian.

Il tenait la main à un Kurt tout timide qui regardait autour de lui d'un air passionné. Il était toujours émerveillé par le printemps, son côté chat sans doute. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit.

-Non, trois ans seulement...j'étais d'Ohio avant!

-Vraiment? Moi aussi! Marrant qu'on se soit jamais croisé.

-Le destin...

Kurt rit avant de tirer la main de Sébastian pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Le brun rit et finit par accepter de prendre le châtain sur ses genoux. Malencontreusement, Kurt s'appuya sur le bras gauche de Sébastian et ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur. Intrigué, Kurt souleva le tee shirt et remarqua le bandage.

-Chéri...qu'est ce...

-Rien! T'occupe!

Le ton employé était sec, méchant. Sébastian s'en voulut aussitôt et attira Kurt contre son torse.

-Désolé... je suis juste un peu secoué par cette nouvelle histoire de vol au musée.

Kurt se raidit instantanément.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais...BastetChild nous fait passer pour des criminels après...

-Peut-être parce que les humains nous forcent à l'être!

Kurt avait crié cette phrase, attirant les regards sur eux. Sébastian approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon.

-Chut! Kurt! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer.

-Pardon...d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton pouvoir?

-Je te le dis, seulement si tu dis le tien!

-Okay...prêt? À 3!

-1...

-2...

-3!

-Masque Animalier!

Les deux voix s'étaient croisées et ils riaient à présent de leur bêtise. Soudain, Sébastian se figea. Quelque chose dans sa tête avait fini par fonctionner! Sa logique! Kurt était un Masque Animalier, il travaillait à Vogue, il avait ce côté joueur des félins...BastetChild était un Masque Animalier, opérait autour de Vogue et avait le même côté joueur...donc... Kurt Hummel et BastetChild étaient la même et unique personne. Sa victime était sur ses genoux, ronronnant de plaisir en embrassant sa mâchoire. Il devait le tuer! Au moins il serait libre! Sébastian devait tuer celui qu'il aimait! Sa liberté était à la clé! Mais oserait-il perdre son amour? Que faire...que faire!

-Dis Seb...je crois que je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux comme âme sœur...je...je t'aime beaucoup tu sais...

Merde! Non! Sébastian ne tuerait pas Kurt! Il vint l'embrasser avec fougue, et lui murmura en se reculant.

-Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Kurt...

Au Diable son patron! Il pouvait bien révéler au monde sa nature, il s'en moquait! Il aimera Kurt jusqu'à son dernier souffle! Seulement...il devait faire attention, maintenant. Si Kurt apprenait que c'était lui qui avait tenté de le tuer, il allait perdre l'amour de sa vie. Il devait tuer son patron! Il devait tuer le père de l'âme sœur du meilleur ami à son amour. Tout cela devenait trop compliqué...

Elliot et Blaine avait fini dans leur chambre. Nus sur le lit, ils s'embrassaient tendrement après avoir fait l'amour. Elliot finit par demander.

-C'est pour ça que ton père t'a renvoyé de chez toi? T'es un Masque

Blaine parut gêné et se tortilla sur Elliot.

-Non...enfin...oui et non.

Elliot hocha un sourcil, pas certain de bien comprendre.

-Disons...mon père n'a rien contre les Masques. J'avais un grand frère Masque et mon père l'avait bien pris.

-Avait?

Blaine soupira tristement.

-Il a disparu il y a quelques mois...la police avait découvert son identité et l'a poursuivi...on a jamais eu de nouvelles. Depuis mon père déteste les Masques...

-Pourquoi? C'est la police qu'il devrait haïr plutôt!

-Il pense que Coop est devenu un Masque car son meilleur ami était aussi un Masque.

Elliot tilta gravement et se redressa rapidement.

-Attends...Coop comme Cooper Anderson? Cosmic?

Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre les deux noms de famille! Mais quel idiot! Blaine le regarda, surpris.

-Ben oui...tu le connais...

-Disons que j'en ai entendu parlé...et ce Masque alors? C'est qui?

-Je ne sais pas mais je sais que mon père veut sa peau! C'est lui qui a engagé White Wolf pour le tuer, enfin...White Wolf entre autre...

Elliot se jeta quasiment sur son téléphone. Les doigts tremblants, il composa le numéro de Kurt. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Kurt roucoulait dans les bras d'un Sébastian légèrement ailleurs quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

-Elliot?

La voix paniquée de son meilleur ami raisonna, attirant l'attention de Sébastian.

-Putain Kurt! T'es où?

-A Central Park avec Seb! Je te l'avais dit...

-C'est pas le problème! Merde Kurt rentre! C'est le père de Blaine qui a engagé White Wolf pour te descendre! T'es en danger!

Kurt se redressa, se remettant sur ses pieds. Sébastian écouta de manière plus attentive.

-Mais y a pire! White Wolf n'est pas le seul! Apparemment il a aussi engagé d'autre tueurs à gage!

-Tu plaisantes!

Sébastian sentit de la sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il devait absolument protégé son petit ami de ses coéquipiers! Il attrapa la main de Kurt et le tira vers lui. Il prit le téléphone et répondit rapidement.

-J'ai entendu! Elliot prépare la porte, on est là dans cinq minutes!

Il raccrocha et fit monter Kurt sur ses épaules. Il avait remarqué qu'on les suivait depuis le début de la balade mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Maintenant c'était différent! Une explosion retentit derrière lui, et il se mit à courir! Vite! Très vite! Il jeta un regard en arrière, il eut le temps de voir un jeune homme disparaître dans les buissons tandis qu'il courrait au loin. Il fonça rapidement, évitant de temps à autre des explosions, Kurt mort de peur sur ses épaules. Sébastian appela toute la force du loup en lui et réussit à arriver rapidement dans l'appartement. Elliot et Blaine les attendaient, anxieux. Sébastian déposa rapidement Kurt sur le canapé et cria.

-Il faut que vous preniez le plus d'affaire possible! Cet endroit n'est plus assez sur! Il faut un nouvel endroit pour protéger Kurt!

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, une rose rouge lumineuse atterrit à leur pied et explosa. Le salon fut soufflé et eux avec.

Lorsque Sébastian rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Elliot et Blaine étaient vivants mais blessé dans les débris. Mais aucune trace de Kurt. À la place, il y avait une rose noire qui trônait au milieu des gravats. Le signe du Masque des Roses, le tueur de sang froid, Hunter Clarington. Signe de sa mission accomplie.

* * *

Fin cruelle je sais mdr :D j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus!

Mille bisous et si cela vous plait Review


	5. Masque contre Masque

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le cinquième chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

**Passion of Imbattables**: Comme d'habitude, j'adore tes reviews! Et oui Cosmic est bien Cooper Anderson! Et il a bien partagé quelque chose avec Kurt dans leur enfance. Je vais apporter toutes les réponses ici. Et Kurt possède bien des pouvoirs cachés, et pour être sincère, c'est toi qui me donne l'idée! J'écris chaque jour un nouveau chapitre avant de le publier :) je m'inspire des commentaires et des envies des lecteurs! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Emilie**: Merci pour tous tes commentaires :D et je pense que Hunter restera un méchant méchant! Bonne lecture

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Brittany était penchée sur la blessure au torse de Elliot qui se referma rapidement. Le Masque se releva et regarda autour de lui. Autour, il y avait Puck, Santana, Brittany, Blaine et Sébastian. Le frisé lui prit la main pour le relever et il se réfugia dans son torse, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elliot! C'est horrible!

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Et où sommes nous?

Puck s'avança tandis que Brittany se diriger vers Sébastian pour le soigner.

-Sébastian vous a mener ici sur son dos. Il est super fort! C'est incroyable...

-On se calme Puckerman! Menaça Santana, elle prit un ton plus doux. Vous êtes au Bal des Masques, votre appartement a explosé...

-Explosé? S'écria Elliot en se relevant.

-Ouais, grimaça Santana. Hunter Clarrington...

-Le Masque des Rose? Vénus? Mais...

Blaine sortit sa tête de l'épaule de Elliot pour renifler.

-C'est mon père...il a engagé plusieurs tueur pour BastetChild! J'ignorais que c'était Kurt! Tout est ma faute! Je n'aurais pas du emménager avec vous et...

-Non mon cœur!

Elliot le coupa et s'assit par terre, épuisé par tout cela.

-Tout est de ma faute...je n'aurais pas dû laisser Kurt sortir avec Cooper Anderson...

Tout le monde se tut, surpris. C'est Blaine qui réagit en premier.

-Kurt est sorti avec mon frère?!

Puck et Santana réagirent à leur tour.

-Tu es le petit frère de Cosmic?

Il hocha la tête, soupirant devant l'importance de son frère dans ce milieu. Elliot continua.

-Je venais à peine de rencontrer Kurt. C'était la période où on commençait à bien s'entendre, on avait quoi...lui 19 ans et moi 21. Un soir, il a ramené un garçon chez nous, ton frère Cooper. J'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses pouvoirs de Masque me semblaient tellement...faux. Mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé coulé. Petit à petit, Cooper est devenu fou et possessif envers Kurt. Il était persuadé d'être son âme sœur...mais pas Kurt. Il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait d'autre. Ils se sont disputé un soir et cela a failli tourner au massacre. Lorsque je suis arrivé du travail, Kurt était déjà à moitié mort dans le salon, Cooper fou de rage l'avait frappé jusqu'à le faire tomber dans le coma. J'ai affronté ton frère...et je l'ai à mon tour presque tué.

Blaine porta sa main à la bouche, étouffant une exclamation de surprise. Elliot n'osait pas le regarder mais tout ce secret était trop dur à garder maintenant.

-J'ai emmené Kurt ici pour que son amie Brittany le soigne. Il m'avait déjà parlé de ses amis Masque même si je les avais pas rencontré. J'ai laissé le corps de Cooper dans le salon mais lorsque je suis revenu, il avait disparu. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Cosmic de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

Brittany poussa alors une exclamation de surprise et se recula de Sébastian qui tentait de cacher son bras gauche. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Santana reconnut la blessure. Elle sortit rapidement son fouet et le pointa vers le jeune homme.

-Tu es White Wolf?

Sébastian paniqua à son tour.

-Je...je vais tout vous expliquer!

Elliot se leva, les nerfs à vif. Sa magie commença à s'emparer de lui, ses mains brillèrent d'une essence noire.

-Comment as-tu pu?! Kurt avait confiance en toi!

-Je...non! Attends Elliot!

-Plus d'Elliot! Dégage sinon c'est moi, RavenShadow, qui vais te tuer!

-Il...il faut sauver Kurt! Je connais Hunter! On a travaillé ensemble! Je t'en prie...

-Dehors!

La magie du jeune homme frappa le Loup en plein torse et il alla s'écraser contre une poutre plus loin. Il se releva mais il put voir Elliot faire apparaître plusieurs lames dans les airs...

-Aznath Mitronio Zin...

Sébastian fila le plus rapidement possible pour éviter l'attaque, il n'était plus le bienvenu. Il sortit du repaire des Masques et courut jusqu'à son appartement. Là, il s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs.

Blaine avait réussi à calmer Elliot du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier était toujours fou de rage à l'idée de s'être laissé berner par le Loup mais Brittany réussit à détourner l'attention.

-Il faut aller sauver Kurtie!

Santana l'entoura de ses bras tandis que la blonde commençait à pleurer doucement. Elliot se leva et se tourna vers Puck.

-Sans vouloir offenser personne...on est pas assez puissant pour vaincre Vénus. Il possède des pouvoirs inimaginable. On va devoir faire appel à tous les Masques volontaire...

-T'inquiète Gilbert! C'est déjà fait...tu sais que je t'ai dis que Kurt avait plus d'ami qu'il ne croyait...

Un fracas assourdissant raisonna dans le hall et tous sortir voir. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient dedans, habillé de costumes et de Masque. Puck, Santana et Brittany les rejoignirent en souriant, enfilant leur Masque.

-Je ne mentais pas, finit Puck, je te présente les coéquipiers de Kurt dans l'Ohio! Les New Direction!

Elliot était abasourdi! Il ne connaissait presque personne de ces Masque. Puck s'avança, fier.

-Noah Puckerman, alias Flammel, transmutation des matières, Masque de Bronze et Mystique!

-Santana Lopez, alias Snixx, contrôle des phéromones, Masque d'Or et Démoniaque!

-Brittany Pierce, alias Viviane, capacité de soin, Masque de Bronze et Mystique!

Elliot sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, était-il vraiment tous prêt à s'unir pour sauver son ami. Une femme blonde qu'il reconnut s'avança vers lui.

-Quinn Fabray, alias IceQueen, cryokinésie, Masque de Diamant et Élémentaire!

Et le défilé commença ainsi, tous arrivèrent les uns après les autres, pour se présenter.

-Finn Hudson, alias Gorille, aptitude du singe, force réflexe et agilité, Masque d'Or et Animalier!

-Rachel Berry, alias Ariel, voix supersonique, Masque d'Argent et Mystique!

-Mercedes Jones, alias La Gardienne, ouverture de portail transi-dimensionnel, Masque de Bronze et Mystique!

-Tina Cohen-Chang, alias Lilith, contrôle des ombres, Masque de Diamant et Démoniaque!

-Mike Chang, alias Bagheera, vitesse, férocité, réflexe de la panthère, Masque d'Argent et Animalier!

-Artie Abrams, alias Protect, création de barrière psychique, Masque de Bronze et Psychique!

-Sam Evans, alias Control, manipulation mentale, Masque d'Argent et Psychique!

-Rory Flanagan, alias Tree-teen, contrôle de la nature, Masque de Diamant et Élémentaire!

C'était officiel, Elliot pleurait de joie. Il vit à ses côtés Blaine enfilait un Masque lui sourire.

-Blaine Anderson, sans alias, adaptation des appareils électronique, Masque d'Argent et Technologique!

Il s'avança alors à son tour.

-Elliot Gilbert, alias RavenShadow, magie noire en tout genre, Masque de Diamant et Démoniaque!

Blaine tiqua un peu, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais finalement, il acceptera son amour comme il est. Puck sourit et prit la parole pour tous.

-Bien! Allons sauver notre ami!

Sébastian était couché sous ses couvertures. Dans ses mains, la seule photo de Kurt et lui qu'ils avaient eu le temps de faire, le second jour au boulot. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le visage de porcelaine de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber...mais...les autres le tueraient. Sébastian releva la tête et tira sur ses couvertures pour en sortir. Au diable les autres! Lui! White Wolf! Il allait sauvé son âme sœur ou il mourrait avec elle! Il se dirigea vers son armoire, trouvant son costume. Il regarda ses armes et prit un katana. Il n'aimait pas se battre avec une telle arme, mais au grand maux les grands remèdes! Il se regarda dans le miroir et prit vraiment sa décision. Ce soir, soit il se fiancerait, soit il mourrait...pour Kurt!

Dans le grand bâtiment de Anderson Compagnie, dans une des salles proche du bureau au dernier étage, Kurt s'éveilla de son sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui et paniqua. Il était attaché, pieds et poings liés. Une voix masculine retentit dans l'ombre.

-BastetChild...le grand voleur entravé...comment on se sent chaton?

Une ombre se dessina devant lui, un beau jeune homme avec un sourire méchant. Kurt cracha mais la peur se lut dans ses yeux.

-Vénus!

-Exact mon cher...je vois que ma réputation n'est plus à faire...

Il s'approcha encore, et Kurt son souffle sur sa figure.

-Hmm dommage, si on ne m'avait pas demandé de te tuer, j'aurais bien jouer avec toi.

-Pourquoi Anderson veut me buter? Cracha Kurt.

-Pourquoi...hmm je sais pas! La raison de mon travail, je m'en moque. On me demande d'exécuter un ordre de mission...

Il sortit une rose rouge de ses doigts et en renifla le parfum suave. Il tourna alors des yeux déments vers le jeune chat qui miaula de terreur.

-...Et sache que j'exécute toujours à la perfection.

Il planta la fleur dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui aussitôt cracha un sang noir entre ses lèvres.

-Allô! Ici RavenShadow! Je suis avec Techno et IceQueen! Les autres vous me recevez!

-5 sur 5! Ici Tree-teen et Control! On a réussi à passer les premiers barrages!

-Exact! Je confirme un visuel correct de la situation, murmura la voix de Control.

-Parfait! Flammel? Snixx?

-Ici aussi tout va bien! On a pu rentrer grâce à Gardienne! Mais rappelle moi pourquoi je ne fais pas équipe avec ma petite amie!

-Calme toi Snixx! Viviane est trop importante pour les soins! C'est pour cela qu'elle est avec Protect!

-Oui! T'inquiète pas Snixx chérie...tout va bien ici!

-Ici le quatuor Gorille/Ariel et Lilith/Bagheera! On est aussi dans le bâtiment!

-Parfait! Selon Techno, la cible devrait se situer dans les étages supérieurs...tiens bon BastetChild, on arrive!

White Wolf avait réussi à neutraliser les gardes du dixième étage. Il était déjà à moitié chemin. Soudain, devant lui se dressa un mur de glace. Il s'arrêta et murmura.

-IceQueen...

Il entendit alors la voix de RavenShadow derrière le mur épais.

-Parfait! Selon Techno, la cible devrait se situer dans les étages supérieurs...tiens bon BastetChild, on arrive!

Une voix féminine raisonna, inquiète.

-Alors?

-Tous les groupes sont entrés! Le plus haut est composé de Tree-teen et de Control...ils vont nous attendre.

-Des nouvelles de White Wolf? Demanda la voix de Techno.

-Aucune...j'espère qu'il n'osera pas se pointer...je ne le raterais pas! Dit RavenShadow.

-Je pense qu'il est ici...Kurt est son âme sœur...

Un silence suivit et il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner. White Wolf paniqua. Si IceQueen, Tree-teen et Control étaient présent, cela signifie que tous les autres New Direction étaient présent. Il grimaça. Il avait déjà eu affaire au groupe il y a quelques années, pour une histoire avec une Masque qui avait pété un câble. Il soupira. Tout devenait plus compliqué. Il aperçut une grille de ventilation. Il y grimpa, la défonça et y pénétra.

-Tiens bon mon amour, j'arrive.

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler mais n'en avait plus la force. Le poison des fleurs de Vénus lui drainait doucement son essence vitale. Ce monstre...ce Masque maudit allait lui payer! Mais pour l'instant, il était à sa merci...la merci d'un fou qui prenait un putain de plaisir sadique à le torturer! Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sébastian et un micro sourire apparut à ses lèvres. Il viendrait le sauver, il le sentait. Une autre rose pénétra son flanc et il ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Pourtant l'image de Sébastian resta graver en lui tandis qu'il sentait qu'il avançait vers les portes de la Mort.

White Wolf courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était arrivé au 19ème étage! Plus qu'un! Il cria mentalement « J'arrive Kurt! »

-Chéri! À ton avis, est..est-ce que Kurt est toujours vivant?

Le jeune irlandais avait posé la question en regardant le sol, tentant de cacher ses larmes. Il sentit les deux bras puissants de son âme sœur l'entouraient.

-Oui T.T, j'en suis sûr. Il faut garder espoir...

Le grand blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit quand soudain, une ombre fendit l'air. Il se positionnèrent en mode combat quand l'ombre leva les mains.

-La Paix!

L'irlandais réagit au quart de tour.

-White Wolf!

Il fit apparaître une liane qui vint s'enrouler autour du jeune loup et commença à l'étouffer.

-Arrête! Je viens aussi sauver Kurt!

-Tu parles! T'es qu'un monstre! Un renégat! Une machine à tuer!

-Rory arrête!

Le grand blond s'était mis devant son petit ami qui le regarda, surpris.

-Sa...Sam? Pourquoi?

-Si tu le tues, Kurt mourra! Ils sont liés!

-Mais...mais il a tué Lauren!

-On sait tous pourquoi! Et que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver avant qu'elle ne nous tue!

Tree-teen regarda une dernière fois avec mépris le Loup avant de le jeter violemment au sol. Il se releva d'un bond, jetant un regard à Control.

-Merci...

-Ne me remercie pas! Si tu n'étais pas notre seul vrai espoir de sauver Kurt, je l'aurais laisser t'écraser les côtes.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira.

-L'escalier pour l'étage au dessus est au fond du couloir, on doit attendre les autres! Dépêche toi!

Le loup lui jeta un sourire et commença à filer. Il entendit alors la voix de l'irlandais.

-White Wolf!

Il se retourna et croisa un regard plein de haine.

-Si Kurt meurt, je m'assurerais que ta propre mort soit encore plus douloureuse que le pire des poisons.

Il acquiesça et fila au dessus.

Kurt ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien. Juste ses oreilles fonctionnaient encore. Et il voulait se les arracher pour ne plus entendre le rire sadique de Vénus qui le torturait toujours. Soudain, son cœur faiblit et il cracha du sang. Ses battements de cœur commençaient à ralentir, c'était donc ça...mourir?

Sébastian arriva dans un bureau vide...ou presque. Un homme se tenait de l'autre côté, fixant un point derrière une vitre. Sans se retourner, il ricana et sa voix se fit moqueuse.

-Alors Smythe...qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir qu'un être qu'on aime est sur le point de mourir?

-Vous!

Il se jeta en avant mais il reçut une décharge électrique. Tournant la tête, il remarqua Cosmic qui se tenait au côté de son père. Sa voix était comme endormie et ses yeux rêveurs, presque sans vie.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon fils Cooper, il m'abandonnait pour rejoindre cette catin de BastetChild. Il était à moitié fou...si ce n'est complètement.

-Mais Kurt n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

-Oh si! Tout est de sa faute!

Cosmic se déplaça jusqu'à lui et l'emprisonna dans une cage d'énergie pure. Le père s'approcha et vint lui sourire.

-Cooper n'est pas né Masque.

Cela eut le don de faire taire Sébastian. Il le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Oui c'est surprenant...Cooper n'avait aucun pouvoir lorsqu'il était jeune. Puis un jour, il a fait la connaissance de BastetChild quand ce dernier nous cambriolait...Il en est tombé follement amoureux. Suffisamment fou pour créer une machine pour modifier son ADN et devenir Masque.

-Impossible...

-Impossible n'est pas Anderson! Ricana le père. Il savait que ce...Kurt, ne le regarderait pas s'il était sans pouvoir. Il a donc voulu s'en fabriquer! Mais qui dit jouer à la nature, dis jouer avec toute la nature. Il en est devenu fou. Je l'ai encouragé à tuer BastetChild, en disant que c'était sa faute mais il n'a pas pu...essentiellement car ce RavenShadow l'en a empêché... Je l'ai donc récupéré, mourant, et l'est enfermé et programmé pour qu'il m'obéisse.

-Vous..vous voulez dire...que vous avez fait d'autre manipulation? Sur votre propre fils?

-Il n'avait plus rien d'un fils! Il était un monstre! Alors j'en ai profité...

Il se rapprocha encore.

-Comment crois-tu que je me suis débarrassé des concurrents...

Il ricana avant de tourner de nouveau le dos à Sébastian.

-Maintenant Cooper...tue le!

-Bien...Maitre...

Un rayon d'énergie partit des mains de Cosmic et White Wolf se prépara à mourir quand une ombre apparut et bloqua l'attaque. Il reconnut le jeune homme tandis que sa cage disparaissait sous la surprise de Cosmic.

-Ra...RavenShadow?

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard mais grommela.

-File sauver Kurt! Je m'occupe de lui!

Sébastian ne se le fit par dire deux fois, il fila plus vite que le vent et sauta par delà la vitre pour se retrouver devant des écrans. Il vit son amour à moitié mort face à un Vénus riant aux éclats. Il prit connaissance du chemin et fila. « Tiens bon Kurt! J'arrive »

RavenShadow se tenait face à Cosmic. Leur deux pouvoirs poussaient au maximum. Derrière Cosmic se tenait, en replis, le père Anderson qui ricanait.

-Te voilà enfin! Pauvre fou...ton pouvoir seul ne peut vaincre ma créature...

-Mais il n'est pas seul!

Un rayon de son partit et frappa l'homme qui se retrouva propulser en arrière, sur son bureau. Un jeune homme de gris vêtu apparut, se tenant fièrement dans son tout nouveau costume. Il ôta sa main du MP4 qu'il tenait, puisant son pouvoir ici.

-Bonjour...Père!

-Blaine?

-Oui...entre autre!

Les New Direction apparurent les uns après les autres, certain blessés, d'autre en meilleur état. Ils étaient tous présent. Le père paniqua et regarda son fils ainé.

-Tue les! Tous! Vas y...

Un rayon d'énergie le frappa et il mourut sur le coup. Cosmic retourna pour voir le cadavre de celui qu'il avait tué.

-Plus d'ordre de ta part...

Il regarda RavenShadow et la puissance qui s'en dégagea fit reculer tout le monde sauf le Masque Mystique.

-C'est entre toi et moi...

Sébastian courait, il y était presque! Il sentait la présence de son amour! « Kurt! »

Kurt était devant les portes de la Mort. Seul le souvenir de Sébastian l'empêchait de passer. Il devait au moins lui dire au revoir! « Sébastian »

Le combat entre les deux puissances était foudroyant. Aucun des New Direction n'avait jamais assisté à ça. La magie de RavenShadow contre l'énergie pure de Cosmic. C'était époustouflant. Elliot devait puiser dans toutes ses forces...alors que Cosmic n'utilisait qu'une faible partie de son pouvoir. Le jeune homme prit peur...il allait perdre.

Hunter était devant le corps couvert de sang. Il affichait un sourire dément et s'approcha une dernière fois de sa victime, toujours vivante.

-Il n'est pas venu...et tu sais pourquoi? Tu ne comptes pas pour lui...

Il leva la main, tenant une rose blanche, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

-Meurs!

Il allait l'abattre quand il sentit un vide dans son estomac. Il baissa le regard et vit la lame d'un katana sortir de son ventre. Il tourna la tête et grimaça.

-Maudit sois tu White Wolf...

Kurt ne voulait plus entendre. Pourtant la dernière phrase raisonna dans son esprit.

-Tu ne comptes pas pour lui...

Soupirant de tristesse, il franchit la porte de sa dernière demeure.

Elliot se sentit repousser en arrière. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur et vit la lumière d'une attaque de Cosmic filait vers lui. Il allait mourir. Une ombre apparut et il reconnut des cheveux frisés.

-Blaine! Non!

Trop tard, l'attaque avait repoussé son amour à ses côtés. Il vit le petit sourire que lui fit son amant avant de fermer les yeux. La rage lui prit les tripes et sa puissance augmenta...augmenta...augmenta! Il se tint alors droit et des yeux, pareils à ceux d'un corbeau, apparurent sur son front et ses membres. Des ailes noires, serties de plumes tranchantes, déchirèrent son dos et sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus démoniaque.

-Je vais te tuer!

Le jet qu'il envoya sur Cooper le déstabilisa. Cosmic regardait le cadavre de son frère, sans émotion. Mais il ne se défendit plus. Il regarda RavenShadow et son regard ne voulait plus que dire une fois.

-Tue moi...

Elliot concentra tout son pouvoir en une énorme épée qu'il fit apparaître au dessus de lui.

-Aznath Metrono Zinpo!

L'épée transperça de part en part le corps de Cosmic qui lui sourit et s'écroula. Elliot tomba au sol, épuisé. Les New Direction foncèrent vers lui et Brittany fila vers Blaine.

-Il est vivant! Je m'en occupe!

Quelques minutes plus tard, un frisé fonça vers son amour pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elliot lui rendit son baiser en pleurant de joie.

-Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours!

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée les frappe.

-Kurt!

L'équipe fonça dans le couloir. Soudain, un bruit raisonna. Un bruit de larmes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et ce qu'ils virent les figea sur place. Sébastian était assis près du corps ruisselant de sang de Hunter et, dans ses bras, il berçait un Kurt encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa voix était secouée de sanglots.

-Kurt...mon amour! Reviens...je t'en..prie...me laisse pas...

Il cria son désespoir.

-Me laisse pas!

Brittany se jeta en avant, pour essayer de le soigner. Sébastian trouva refuge dans les bras d'un Elliot qui était touché par toute cette douleur. Tout le monde était touché, personne ne s'y attendait de voir voir un tueur sanguinaire en larme...Brittany regarda tout le monde, et se figea en voyant le regard plein d'espoir du loup. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Je ne peux rien...il...il est parti...

Le cri que poussa Sébastian déchira l'air. Il se débattit dans les bras d'Elliot et finit par s'en libérer. Il se jeta sur le corps de Kurt pour agripper les vêtements.

-Non! Réponds Kurt! Reviens!

Il se mit à le gifler, à le frapper pour le faire revenir. Blaine s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Elliot qui pleurait. Brittany était en larmes dans les bras d'une Santana qui avait du mal à garder ses larmes. Puck et Quinn pleurait en silence, tout comme Rory et Sam. Et les autres se taisaient, détruit par la mort de leur ami. Mais le pire, c'était Sébastian. Il ramassa son katana et le tourna vers lui.

-J'arrive...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se tuer à son tour, une main l'arrêta.

-Doucement Sweetie...je mourrais pas de suite...

La voix de Kurt avait raisonné, très faible mais toujours vivante.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 :D trop content d'avoir fini! Il est long en plus mdr

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

Plein de bisous à vous!

Et si cela vous plait Review!


	6. Lumière sur les Masques

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le sixième chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

Désolé à tous pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai eu un week end assez rempli pour dire la vérité :/ Je dédie ce chapitre à Passions of Imbattables qui m'a inspiré :D

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Bon attends faut que tu me recommences à expliquer...tu es mort...mais t'es bien vivant...

La voix de Elliot était incertaine. En fait, tout le monde ne savait que penser de cette histoire. Tous les New Directions étaient présents, ils étaient tous éparpillés dans le magasin de Puck dans le Bal. Au centre de l'attention se trouvait un Kurt, couvert de pansement mais soigné par une Brittany vigilante, assis tranquillement sur les genoux d'un Sébastian qui le serrait un peu trop fort, encore remuer de la peur qu'il avait eu de le perdre i peine quelques jours. Kurt rit légèrement.

-J'ai le Masque du Chat...donc il est normal que comme les chats, j'ai neuf vies...donc je suis mort une fois, c'est tout..il me reste encore huit vies...enfin je crois. Je dois avouer que je suis moi-même perplexe.

Il se tourna vers Brittany qui reposait tranquillement dans les bras de Santana.

-Tu es certaine que je suis mort?

-Sur! J'ai pas pu utilisé mes pouvoirs sur toi...donc soit t'étais pas blessé, et crois moi que tu l'étais...soit tu étais mort.

-Je vois...

Il se leva mais sentit rapidement une main se poser sur son bras. Il sourit doucement en soupirant d'agacement.

-Sébastian...je te rappelle que je vais pas mourir de nouveau...de plus je te fais toujours la gueule! Tu as essayé de me tuer...deux fois! Pire que Clarrington!

Le Loup se renfrogna et bouda dans son coin.

-Ouais...mais lui il a réussi moi pas...

-Tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué maintenant?

Sébastian se jeta aussitôt à ses pieds, les yeux en mode pauvre louveteau battu.

-Jamais je pourrais te faire du mal! Tu es mon tout maintenant!

Tout le monde rit face à l'attitude de Sébastian et Kurt se pencha pour lui tapoter le haut du crâne.

-C'est bien...bon chien chien!

Sébastian grogna mais ne dit rien. Kurt lui en voulait, il le savait et allait devoir vivre avec un petit moment. Tout le monde explosa de rire encore plus. Kurt rit doucement et reporta son attention sur ses amis de l'Ohio.

-Tout le monde...je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier vraiment...

Sam, qui tenait un Rory recroquevillé tranquillement dans ses bras, lui sourit.

-On te doit beaucoup Kurt...à toi et tes parents, nous te devons tous la vie...

Les autres acquiescèrent, d'accord. Seul Sébastian, Blaine et Elliot les regardèrent, surpris. Kurt sourit.

-Justement, j'allais venir à eux...

Le silence se fit, tout le monde attentif.

-Je pensais qu'après les évènements à la tour Anderson, il vaut mieux que je me fasse discret...je pense retourner vivre un peu à Lima, et puis...j'aimerais questionner notre mère, Finn. Je suis sûr que Carole doit comprendre pourquoi je suis encore en vie alors que je ne suis que Masque d'Argent.

Le grand hocha la tête en souriant.

-Papa et Maman seront heureux que tu viennes!

Les trois ignorants regardèrent les deux garçons se sourirent, l'air surpris.

-Attends! Tu veux dire que Gorille et toi, vous êtes frères?

Tout le monde rit et Kurt se rassit sur les genoux de Sébastian pour lui expliquer.

-Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué...Mon père s'est marié avec la mère de Finn ici présent...

Sébastian regarda d'un air choqué le Masque du Singe.

-Tu...tu veux dire que c'est un peu genre le grand frère protecteur qui va me donner une leçon de morale et me tabasser si j'ose faire du mal à son adorable petit frère?

Finn fit rouler ses muscles et jeta un petit regard noir.

-Ouais! Mais t'inquiète, y a la queue avant...

-La queue...putain Kurt chéri, t'as d'autre frère?

Pour toutes réponses, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike et Rory levèrent la main devant l'incompréhension des New-yorkais. Kurt rougit avant d'expliquer.

-On est tous plus ou moins frère et sœur...

Sébastian était d'un coup légèrement apeuré. Il regarda tous les garçons mais Sam vint à sa rescousse.

-En fait, on a tous été élevé par Burt et Carole, les parents de Kurt et Finn. Seuls eux ont des liens de sang avec mais pour nous tous ici présent, ils sont nos parents d'adoption.

-En Ohio, naître Masque est bien pire qu'être étranger, expliqua Rory en sortant un peu sa tête du torse de Sam, on a tous été jeté dehors à un moment ou un autre et c'est la famille Hummel-Hudson qui nous a tous recueilli et aimé comme leur propre enfant.

Kurt sentit Sébastian se détendre, chose qu'il n'aima pas. Pas qu'il soit sadique, mais il avait droit à sa vengeance tout de même. Il vint minauder dans le cou de son amant.

-Hmm Seb, tout chien chien suit son maitre non?

Aussitôt que ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Kurt, le brun se figea, prêt à entendre sa sentence.

-Alors tu voudrais bien...non, tu m'accompagnes en Ohio!

Sébastian se détendit légèrement, il n'y avait pas de soucis à ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'une Santana morte de rire le démoralise.

-Trop drôle! Louveteau va rencontrer sa belle-famille! Hey Kurt! Ton père castre-t-il toujours tes animaux de compagnie?

La panique s'empara des yeux de Sébastian qui regarda son amour d'un air suppliant. Ce fut un air malicieux qui lui répondit.

-Toujours Santana...toujours.

Les bagages furent rapidement fait, beaucoup d'objets personnels de Kurt, Blaine et Elliot avaient été détruits dans l'explosion de l'appartement. Sébastian avait passé une nuit entière à consoler son amant en lui disant que c'était un nouveau départ à franchir ensemble, à deux. Aujourd'hui, c'était Mercedes qui allait transporter tout le monde grâce à sa magie. Finn avait prévenu que les New Direction revenaient voir Burt, et ce dernier, heureux, avait décidé de faire une fête en leur honneur. Il ignorait cependant que son fils biologique venait avec eux, Kurt voulait lui faire la surprise. Mais pour le moment, Kurt était occupé à rassurer un certain Loup qui stressait de plus en plus.

-Ton père va me haïr...je suis mort!

-Mais non mon ange...il faut juste qu'il n'apprenne pas que tu as essayé de me tuer...

-Comment faire pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas...

-Hmm sois imaginatif.

Le regard brûlant que lui lança Kurt le fit sourire jusqu'au crocs. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son amant et vint grignoter de ses canines acérées la peau tendre et sensible du cou.

-Hmm j'adore ton odeur, tu m'en as privé trop longtemps...

-Tu as voulu jouer au Grand Méchant Loup et...oh putain!

Sébastian venait d'aspirer la peau entre ses lèvres et s'amusait à marquer Kurt à lui. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de bonheur.

-Hmm j'ai envi de te dévorer tout cru, murmura Sébastian en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si j'enfile un Chaperon Rouge, ça sera encore mieux non? Le défia Kurt.

-La ferme Hummel...

Sébastian écrasa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Kurt entrouvrit la bouche, heureux de retrouver ce goût qui lui avait manqué. La langue taquine de Sébastian vint caresser la sienne et elles jouèrent ensemble un long moment tandis que Kurt griffait le dos de Sébastian et ce dernier les hanches du premier. Le sexe avait toujours été animal entre eux, mais ils adoraient ça. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés à présent sur la table de l'arrière boutique de Kurt où ils avaient été envoyé pour vérifier les dernières valises. Sébastian enleva rapidement la chemise de Kurt, arrachant les boutons au passage. Kurt prit une voix d'outré.

-Ma chemise! Je l'ai payé 1000 dollars.

Sébastian releva la tête pour le regarder et Kurt grogna.

-Okay, je l'aurais payer 1000 dollars si je l'avais pas volé...

-C'est mieux...

Il retourna taquiner le torse de Kurt, passant ses dents sur les boutons de chair. Il sentit Kurt frissonner sous lui et pousser un profond gémissement. Dieu qu'il était sensible... Il arriva au nombril de Kurt s'amusa à le pénétrer de sa langue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui le regardait, un désir non dissimulé dans le regard.

-Alors Hummel? Tu veux quoi?

-Putain Smythe!

Le loup ricana et passa une de ses mains dans le pantalon de son amour, frôlant son érection.

-Tu disais?

-Baise moi merde!

C'est un sourire tranchant qui lui répondit. Seulement, alors que Sébastian avait baissé le caleçon de Kurt et son pantalon à ses chevilles ainsi que le sien, une chevelure bouclée surplombant deux grands yeux dorés apparut à la porte.

-Les gars, c'est pas que vous soyez...PUTAIN! MES YEUX!

Sébastian et Kurt étaient immobiles, n'osant plus bouger tandis qu'au loin, des cris atroces retentissaient.

-Non ce n'est pas Blaine qui vient de nous surprendre...on va continuer, il s'est rien passé...

-BORDEL MES YEUX! MES CHASTES YEUX!

-Ce n'est pas ce putain d'Anderson qui gueule comme une vierge effarouchée!

-ELLIOT! JE SUIS AVEUGLE!

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ANDERSON!

-Seb chéri...

Le loup reporta son attention sur son Kurt et faillit perdre la tête. Le châtain était allongé de tout son long sur la table, le corps offert et dans une position très provocatrice. Il se caressait doucement le sexe et fixait Sébastian dans les yeux.

-Tu m'excites quand tu t'énerves...

Il allait de nouveau plonger sur le châtain mais un Elliot énervé arriva.

-Bon! Maintenant que vous avez traumatisé mon mec, vous avez intérêt à vous rhabiller avant que je n'arrive à trois et que je vous envoie tous les deux rejoindre vos ancêtres!

-Pff que de la gueule Gilbert...

-1...

-Il est sérieux? Demanda un Sébastian étonné.

-2...

-Toujours à ce sujet là, lui répondit en ricanant un Kurt déjà rhabillé.

Le trois allait être prononcé quand Sébastian enfila vite fait ses vêtements. Elliot lui sourit doucement.

-Voilà qui est mieux...allez venez on y va!

Sébastian bouda et jeta un regard noir à Blaine quand il passa à côté de lui. Le frisé suppliait Brittany de réparer ses yeux qui, selon lui, avaient été brûlé par les flammes de l'Enfer.

-Je vais le buter le Hobbit...Aie!

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne que venait de maltraiter la magie d'un Elliot qui faisait l'innocent.

-Rectification...je vais buter le Hobbit et l'Emplumé...Aie!

Il jeta un regard surpris à Kurt qui venait de lui écraser le pied d'un coup de talon et grogna dans son coin. La voix suave de son petit ami raisonna dans son oreille.

-T'inquiète, on aura notre chambre chez moi...

Il se retourna, tout content.

-C'est vrai?

Kurt lui sourit tendrement avant de miauler de bonheur.

-Non! Mon père aurait peur que j'attrape tes puces...

Sébastian eut vraiment envi d'aller étrangler son petit ami mais cette envie lui passa lorsque Mercedes les transporta en un éclair jusque devant une maison d'apparence modeste. Kurt alla frapper en tremblant légèrement. Sébastian s'approcha de lui, le soutenant dans son rôle de tendre moitié. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme souriant, un peu chauve mais bien portant.

-Bienvenu à vous les enfants! Je suis si...

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il voyait Kurt, son petit Kurt, tenir la main d'un autre garçon en souriant timidement. Une femme apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement, tenant un gâteau dans les mains.

-Burt chéri tout va...

Son regard croisa celui de Kurt et le gâteau tomba par terre, de surprise. La petite voix du Chat se fit entendre.

-Papa...Maman...je suis rentré...

La suite fut floue dans les souvenirs de Sébastian. Beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de pleurs, beaucoup de rire. Ils étaient tous à présent assis autour d'une longue, longue table, et discutaient joyeusement. Enfin...Burt ne cessait de dévisager Sébastian tandis que Carole riait avec tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du père se fit entendre.

-Kurt Hummel...j'aimerais que tu nous présentes de façon...correcte.

Le silence se fit aussitôt et tout le monde regarda le pauvre brun avec de la peine dans les yeux. Kurt s'éclaircit timidement la gorge.

-Papa, je te présente Sébastian Smythe mon...mon âme sœur...Seb, je te présente Burt Hummel, mon père.

-Ton âme sœur vraiment? Et quels sont ses pouvoirs?

-Masque du Loup Monsieur. Niveau Or, genre Animalier...

-Tu es donc ce fameux White Wolf?

-Euh...oui...

Burt le jugea du regard avant de soupirer.

-Très bien...je t'ai à l'œil gamin...Santana! Sam! Arrêtez de parier sur ce que je vais faire ou non!

La pauvre latina était en train de grommeler tout en donnant 5 dollars à un Sam souriant. Kurt profita de la tension retombée pour prendre la main de Sébastian dans sa main. Il se tourna vers sa mère d'adoption.

-Maman...j'aimerais te poser une question...en fait, j'aimerais surtout en apprendre plus sur ma nature de Masque...

-Pourquoi mon chéri? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Je suis mort...

Carole en lâcha les spatules dans le plat et le fixa les yeux ronds. Kurt lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sans rien oublier. Il parla même de Cosmic et de Vénus, de sa relation avec le Masque de la Quintessence etc...Lorsqu'il eut finit, il avait tellement serrer la main de Sébastian que ce dernier glapit légèrement de douleur mais ne dit rien de plus. Carole le regarda, puis fixa Burt qui soupira et hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'il est prêt...

Il se tourna vers le reste de ses enfants qui les regardaient.

-Oui...ils sont tous prêts.

Carole sourit doucement et prit la main de son mari avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Rory...je vais vous demander de venir si c'est possible...et même toi Santana, t'es un Masque Démoniaque après tout.

Elliot se tendit et Kurt se tourna vers ses parents.

-Elliot est aussi un Masque Démoniaque, il est concerné?

-Oui...

Les appelés s'assirent auprès des parents et Carole commença son explication.

-On ne vous l'a jamais dit...mais nous savons d'où proviennent les Masques. Ma famille fait partie d'une très ancienne lignée qui a toujours tenu compte de l'existence du monde de l'Ombre. Nous avons étudié, répertorié et classé chaque Masque pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Puis nous avons tout découvert...

Elle fit une pause, tout le monde la fixait, avec la plus grande attention.

-Les Masques sont en réalité le résultat de l'évolution du Temps et de l'Espace. Ils sont comme une espèce différente de l'être humain...comme par exemple le tigre est différent et proche de la panthère. Cependant, il y a deux types de Masques qui sont à part. Au début des temps, il y avait une bataille perpétuelle, le Bien contre le Mal. Les Dieux d'En Haut et les Dieux d'En Bas. Chaque nouvelle génération apportaient son lot de mort et de naissance. Jusqu'au jour où les humains cessèrent de croire en eux. Ils perdirent chacun d'entre eux leur force. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, ils étaient immortels. Cependant ils ne pouvaient plus sentir, plus gouter, plus toucher...et quelle est la vie sans ses saveurs? Rien...Ils décidèrent donc d'une trêve en attente de retrouver leur force. Et chacun décida de transmettre son pouvoir à sa descendance...mais pour pouvoir retrouver le sens de la vie, ils firent en sorte que leur descendance soit humaine. Les Dieux d'En Bas donnèrent naissance au Masque Démoniaque, toi Santana, et toi Elliot, vous êtes les descendants de ses Dieux. Cependant, ils étaient plus atteints par l'orgueil, la luxure, les péchés des hommes, ce qui fait qu'ils sont redevenu mortels. Vous pouvez donc mourir...mais cela est très compliqué.

Elle se tourna vers ses quatre autre enfants.

-Quinn, peut-on vraiment tuer la Glace?

-Euh...non mais?

-Rory, la Nature trouve-t-elle vraiment un repos?

-Non plus...

-Tina...où commence et où finit l'Ombre?

-Partout?

-Oui...tous les Masques Élémentaires sont des Masques descendant directement de Mère Nature, la grande déesse des Origines, ce qui fait de vous des Immortels. Cependant...vous avez des contraintes liés aux saisons...pas comme Kurt.

Elle se tourna vers son plus jeune enfant.

-Ton nom est BastetChild...tu es le fils de Bastet la grande Déesse Égyptienne. Bastet était une déesse très puissante, elle est la déesse de la Joie et de la Musique. Elle est même bien plus puissante que Mère Nature car elle représente tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde et toi...son fils...tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs. Tu es bien plus qu'un Masque, bien plus qu'un Immortel...tu es l'Immortel qui apporte le Bonheur...tu es un quasi Dieu.

Kurt accusa le coup de la meilleure façon possible pour son jeune âge, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Chapitre court désolé! :/

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

Bisou!


	7. Origine du Masque

Masque de soie, Masque de Cuir

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !:D

Aujourd'hui j'entame le septième chapitre de l'histoire des Masques! Avec toujours les mêmes personnages bien sur!

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont officiellement aux producteurs et réalisateurs de la série Glee.

Je remercie déjà ceux qui ont posté mes premières reviews! Beaucoup de fan de Kurtbastian! :D

Oui il y en aura mais pas que de cela! :D On aura droit aussi à du Blelliot, du Seblaine, du Klaine et plein d'autre! :D

J'avance doucement sur mon histoire :) j'invente au fur et à mesure en fait! Et puis MERCI A TOUS! J'ai atteint ma 20ème Review!

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Résumé : Dans un monde où règne les humains, des créatures de la nuit, appelées « Les Masques » par les vivants du jour, rodent et cherchent à survivre dans un monde qui leur ai hostile. Ici se racontera l'histoire de Kurt Hummel, un jeune Masque, et de certains de ses « amis ». Arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce monde qui répugne les dons ? Et surtout, Kurt trouvera-t-il le Grand Amour, comme il l'espère depuis toujours ?

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il était confortablement installé dans un lit souple et moelleux. La lumière qui venait de la fenêtre lui caressait doucement le visage. Il sentit alors que quelque chose tenait sa main et, baissant le regard, il sourit. Sébastian était endormi, la tête posé sur les couvertures et la main glissée dans la sienne. Le brun était vraiment un petit ami incroyable. Peut-être que la punition avait assez duré...de toute manières, Kurt était raide dingue de Sébastian et ce dernier le lui retournait bien. Il s'assit et cela eut don de réveiller le brun qui bailla légèrement.

-Kurt chéri? Tu es réveillé?

-Oui, désolé que tu es dormi là?

Sébastian alla déposer un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres de son chéri.

-Hmm chut...tu sais c'est moi qui est pas voulu allé dormir ailleurs...je voulais pas te quitter, tu m'as fait une sacré peur.

Qu'est-ce que Kurt disait! Ce mec était la perfection même...le châtain rougit un peu.

-Désolé, je m'y attendais pas...un quasi-Dieu...

Sébastian alla se lover contre lui, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre.

-Je sais. Carole m'a un peu mieux expliqué.

-Ah oui?

-Ouais...les Psychiques sont l'évolution de l'esprit et de la pensée humaine, les Animaliers ne sont que le renforcement entre les humains et les animaux, les Mystiques viennent des secrets même du Temps et de l'Espace. Ensuite c'est ce qu'elle disait hier...les Élémentaires, les 13 donc, viennent tous de la seule force entièrement neutre: Mère Nature. Ils représentent chacun ses forces et ses faiblesses. Rory possède le pouvoir de l'élément Arbre, Quinn celui de la Glace et Tina de l'Ombre. Les saisons les influencent...Rory sera plus puissant au ¨Printemps mais bien moins en hiver etc...

-Je comprends mieux...mais pour Santana? Et Elliot?

-Les Démoniaques? J'y arrive... Il y avait deux types de divinités à l'Ancien Temps, ceux d'En Haut et ceux d'En Bas.

-Les bons et les mauvais quoi...

-Hmm pas vraiment...ceux qui agissait sur la Vie et ceux qui agissait sur la Mort. Les Démoniaques viennent de ceux d'En Bas, ils en sont les descendants directs. Cependant la différence entre ses deux parties c'est que ceux d'En Bas était bien plus puissants que ceux d'En Haut...mais seulement ceux d'En Haut étaient des Immortels. Étrange compromis je suis d'accord...

-Attends! Donc Elliot est le fils...d'un...d'un démon?

-Oui...il tirerait ses pouvoirs d'un certain Malphas, connu sous le nom du Démon Corbeau ou Ombre des Enfers...un être assez puissant, voir même très puissant. Santana est plus modeste, elle serait une descendante de Lilith, la Reine des Succubes...d'où lui vient son contrôle des phéromones.

-Attends...mais alors, ils sont mauvais?

-Kurt Chéri! Voyons! N'oublie pas le credo des Masques! « Peu importe tes pouvoirs, S'ils viennent de la lumière ou du noir, Ton âme reflètera. De l'utilisation que tu en feras »

-C'est vrai pardon...

Kurt rougit et Sébastian sourit en retour. Il commençait à avoir chaud, voir très chaud. Lui et Kurt n'avait plus eu le temps de faire l'amour depuis...ben en fait depuis le premier soir de leur relation il y a déjà un mois. L'un et l'autre voulait réitérer ses sensations exquises qui les avaient submergé, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux persuadés d'être liés. Cependant Kurt avait besoin de savoir.

-Et moi...dans tout cela je suis quoi?

-D'après Carole, il y avait deux grandes puissances...celle qui est l'Origine du Mal et dont on ignore beaucoup, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'elle était à la fois la pire ennemie du Bien mais aussi son amant...et l'Origine du Bien, la déesse Bastet. Apparemment, ils ont tous deux donné naissance à des enfants uniques, un serait le Mal Absolu et l'autre serait le Bien incarné...tu es ce bien chéri...

Kurt resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas tout ça...tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre heureux avec Sébastian. Il commença légèrement à pleurer et le Loup s'en rendit compte. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et ce dernier lui répondit doucement. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Kurt rougit et regarda son amour dans les yeux.

-Tu...tu ne partiras pas?

-Jamais...je t'aime trop Kurt...

-Oh Sébastian...je t'aime tellement...

Ils reprirent un baiser doux, chaste mais les mains avaient déjà commencer à ôter les habits. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un sur l'autre mais leur lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Non c'était doux, amoureux, innocent...Les mains de Kurt étaient plongés dans les cheveux de Sébastian et ce dernier caressait tendrement les joues de son petit ami. Ils bougeait tous les deux dans un rythme lent et, lorsque Kurt se retira du baiser, ce fut pour faire descendre doucement une main, attraper celle de Sébastian et les descendre ensemble vers son intimité.

-Chéri...je t'en prie...

-Oui mon cœur?

-Fais moi l'amour...

Sébastian se remplit d'une bouffée d'amour et embrassa une dernière fois Kurt avant de se laisser glisser lentement. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il put attendre avant de laisser glisser sa langue dans la fente de Kurt qui gémit à cette sensation. C'était si bon, Sébastian avait tellement entendu ce moment...Des coups se firent entendre dans la porte, stoppant net les deux jeunes hommes.

-Oh non...

Kurt gémit lorsque Sébastian donna un coup de langue entre ses fesses et les coups s'intensifièrent. Le brun grogna.

-Qui que ce soit, je vais le buter si il ose entrer...

Kurt le regarda faire et répondit au coup.

-Quoi? Je...je...je suis sous la douche!

La voix de Sam répondit.

-Kurt ne mens pas je te connais! Et je sais parfaitement que lorsque tu gémis comme ça, c'est que Sébastian a sa langue autour de ton anneau! Alors vous allez arrêter et vous reprendrez plus tard! On sort cet aprem! Journée cinéma!

Sébastian grogna encore plus.

-Putain de merde...il tient vraiment à ne plus avoir de couilles ou quoi...

La voix de Rory vint s'ajouter de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Kurt...tu veux que j'aille prévenir Papa? Rappelle toi la correction qu'on avait eu droit lorsqu'il nous avait surpris...

Ce fut direct! Sébastian sortit sa tête d'entre les jambes de Kurt et le fixa d'un œil noir.

-Attends! Tu as couché avec ton frère?

-C'est...C'est pas ce que tu crois chéri! On a pas de lien de sang et...nous étions des Masques adolescents...et puis c'est arrivé qu'une fois!

Rory ricana de l'autre côté et ajouta.

-Ouais! Qu'une fois avec moi! Par contre avec Sam...

-Ferme la Rory!

Les deux garçons partirent tandis que Sébastian s'asseyait en tailleur pour fixer d'un mauvais œil son petit ami.

-Avec qui as-tu couché dans cette maison?

-Chéri, c'était il y a longtemps et...

-Je veux savoir!

Kurt soupira.

-Rory, Sam, Puck, Finn et Mike...Artie est arrivé trop tard, j'étais sur le point de partir...

-Okay...donc je dois juste buter la moitié de ta famille...

-Ah non! Ceux sont mes frères! Et puis maintenant ils sont tous liés donc je risque plus de coucher avec qui que ce soit!

-Et moi alors?

-Toi c'est différent, tu es mon lié!

Ils se sourirent et Sébastian embrassa son chéri avant de grommeler.

-Tout de même...ils ont de l'avance...

Il alla se rhabiller et rajouta en sortant.

-Rappelle de buter Sam et Rory pour nous avoir interrompu.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une chéri.

Tandis que Kurt allait prendre une douche très rapide, Sébastian se fit embarquer par un Burt silencieux jusque dans la cuisine. Là, il fit face à Carole qui lui sourit tristement.

-Comment a-t-il réagi?

-Bien...je pense qu'il a juste besoin de réfléchir...

-Je parle pas de ça Sébastian...tu ne lui as pas dit?

Sébastian se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

-Non...je ne peux pas. Je l'aime trop...

Burt poussa un soupir et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux rien te dire gamin...je comprends mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de son Destin.

Sébastian releva des yeux brillants de larmes!

-Si c'est son Destin, pourquoi sommes-nous liés!

-Je n'en sais rien, reprit Carole, mais c'est ainsi. L'enfant de Bastet doit se lier avec celui du Mal et qu'ensemble, il est un enfant qui portera l'espoir des Anciens Dieux et des Masques. Kurt doit se lier avec un Masque Démoniaque...je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Elliot mais apparemment non puisque lui-même s'est lié avec Blaine.

Elle regarda les enfants qui discutaient tranquillement dans la cour.

-Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mes enfants, tous autant qu'ils sont...mais si je dois en sacrifier un pour que le monde les accepte...

-Mais Kurt n'a pas à subir cette loi! Le monde évolue! Les Masques seront bientôt acceptés!

-Sébastian...regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père de Blaine. Il a essayé de tuer son propre enfant...Cosmic ne doit son salut qu'à sa nature de Élémentaire...

Sébastian s'appuya contre le mur, fatigué par tout cela.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est encore en vie?

-Oui...on ne peut pas tuer un Élémentaire...

-Il viendra de nouveau faire du mal à Kurt.

Les adultes le regardèrent silencieux. Sébastian se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

-Je vous promets que je veillerais sur votre fils. Je l'aime à en mourir, et je mourrais pour lui si il le souhaite...

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Si il trouve le bonheur avec ce fils du Mal, alors je m'effacerais...définitivement. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas...je briserais toutes ses lois futiles par amour!

Il sortit d'un pas rapide et rageur, ne voyant pas que, dans les escaliers menant au chambre, se tenait un Kurt figé, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi Sébastian n'aurait pas dû se lier à lui? Il allait devoir élever un enfant avec un autre que son amour? Et Cosmic était encore en vie? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se ressaisit. Non! Il ne serait pas faible! Sébastian avait promis qu'il serait digne de mourir pour lui alors Kurt allait faire de même! Quitte à renier son Destin, il allait tout faire pour que lui et son petit ami finisse ensemble...et seul la Mort les séparera!

Le centre de Lima regorgeait de magasin et de cinéma. La ville s'était vraiment étendue en quelques années et cela permit à Kurt d'oublier sa tristesse. Lui et sa famille s'était séparée à travers tout le centre commercial. Il se tenait avec Sébastian, Blaine et Elliot dans un magasin de vêtement pour homme. Cela fait dix minutes qu'ils se trouvaient ainsi et le Loup comprenait à présent pourquoi Elliot avait soupiré de lassitude en voyant Kurt se précipiter dans les rayons. Son petit ami était un véritable fashionista! Il prenait essayait, replaçait, comparait et dénichait les bonnes affaires comme aucun autre. Et maintenant, il avait en tête de racheter toute la garde robe de ses amis pour se faire pardonner disait-il de l'explosion de l'appartement. Blaine était son centre d'attention et le jeune frisé était tour à tour en bleu, rouge, jaune, vert! Sébastian devait reconnaître qu'à chaque fois, Kurt avait l'œil pour les mesures et chaque tenue faisait baver d'envie Elliot tellement Blaine ressortissait de la cabine d'essayage sublime. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sébastian ne regardait même plus Blaine, il n'avait que Kurt dans la tête! Preuve de son amour éternel! Lorsque le châtain décida d'essayer à son tour les habits, Sébastian dut prendre vraiment sur lui pour ne pas se jeter dessus et lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Car Kurt n'arrêtait pas de le nier mais il était putain de sexy! En fait Sébastian était persuadé que Kurt savait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les hommes et jouer avec en ne montrant que pas assez mais suffisamment pour mettre en appétit. Des ricanements se firent entendre et Sébastian tourna la tête. Deux gaillards de leur âge regardaient Kurt avec un sourire mauvais. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit parfaitement.

-On dirait que la tafiolle est revenue...

-Ouais! Ça te tente que l'on s'amuse?

-Ouais!

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer mais Sébastian leur barra la route.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous en prendre à ce jeune homme?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?

-Moi je suis le petit ami de la « tafiolle » comme vous dites alors je vais être clair...

Il grogna et les deux mecs purent voir ses dents s'allonger et ses griffes apparaître.

-Soit vous laissez MON mec tranquille soit je vous refais le portrait!

-Allons chéri, n'effraie pas les souris...

Kurt venait d'arriver, toujours superbe dans sa tenue et Sébastian dut se reprendre pour ne pas baver d'envie. Le châtain foudroya du regard les deux garçons.

-Bonjour Azimio...Rick! Quel déplaisir de vous voir ici...

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais nous parler loser?

Sébastian allait se jeter sur eux quand une main l'en empêcha. Il vit Finn et les autres lui sourirent.

-Reste là et admire le spectacle...

La voix de Kurt se fit acérée, pleine de méchanceté et de venin.

-Loser vraiment? Hmm Azimio rappelle moi ce que tu fais maintenant?

-Que...quoi? Tu...

-Ouais c'est ce que je pensais...rien. Ta misérable petite existence peut se résumer en un mot: RIEN! Car tu n'es rien mon cher...même le plus petit des cafards a un but dans sa vie et le poursuit pour aider le monde à tourner et toi...tu n'es rien d'autre que la raclure de l'humanité, le genre de raclure que je piétine avec plaisir avant de l'enlever de mes bottines Versace à 1000 dollars.

Il entendit Rick ricaner tandis qu'Azimio se décomposait, mal.

-Oh ne ris pas trop Rick. Regarde toi, la seule différence entre toi et lui vient peut-être du fait qu'au lieu de vivre, tu suis comme un bon toutou les ordres d'un imbécile. Tu es pire que lui, je dirais même que si lui est une merde, toi tu n'es même pas digne d'être le sol sur laquelle cette merde repose. Et puis, ta coiffure est vraiment dépassée...on dirait que tu as un raton laveur sur la tête et que tu l'as peint en roux...pire que Puck.

-Hey! Je t'ai rien fait Kurt!

-Mais tu l'as porte très bien toi Puck ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour finir vous deux...soit vous dégagez de mon chemin et n'osez plus réapparaître dans ma vie, soit je vous extermine jusqu'au dernier...bonne journée à vous.

Il les laissa là en plein et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Sébastian se sentit soudainement fiévreux et Kurt s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline.

-Hmm ils m'ont donné la pêche... tout va bien mon ange?

Sébastian n'osait pas répondre. Il avait un immense problème...ce Kurt là l'avait vraiment excité. Son érection devait surement être visible et la proximité du corps de son petit ami n'aidait vraiment pas. Encore moins quand il se colla à lui.

-Bébé?

Sébastian lâcha alors tous les achats pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et l'attirait à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Kurt avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Tu...putain tu m'excites trop Kurt...

-Je le sens bien merci...whoua!

Sébastian le relâcha rapidement, honteux de s'être laissé aller. Mais en même, il avait besoin de Kurt, de le sentir à lui, contre lui...c'était si fort entre eux...et tout aller finir bientôt. Tout le monde était reparti faire ses achats mais Kurt entraîna rapidement Sébastian jusqu'au toilettes. Là, il le poussa dans une cabine avant de le rejoindre.

-Putain Seb, j'ai tellement envi de toi...

-Ici?

-N'importe où!

Kurt le plaqua avec appétit contre le mur et Sébastian en gémit de douleur et de plaisir. La chaleur montait rapidement mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Le brun fit quelque chose qui surprit Kurt. Il le poussa sur la cuvette et lui enleva rapidement le pantalon avant de faire de même avec le sien.

-Kurt putain...j'ai tellement envi de te sentir en moi!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sébastian s'empala en gémissant sur le membre dur de Kurt. Le châtain planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Sébastian, le faisant gémir encore plus. Rapidement, les tee-shirt furent de trop et ils les enlevèrent pour se retrouver quasi nu, leur torse se frôlant dans l'acte. Kurt maintenant Sébastian en lui tenant les hanches et ce dernier montait et descendait le long de la hampe de Kurt en gémissant le prénom de son amant. Kurt grognait de plaisir.

-Tu es à moi Sébastian! Rien qu'à moi!

-Oui...putain Kurt oui! Je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens!

Sébastian alla planter ses crocs dans le cou de Kurt et le sang inonda sa bouche, il avait touché la jugulaire. Kurt gémit de plaisir et mordit à son cou l'artère de Sébastian, buvant avec plaisir son sang. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne risquaient rien et cela leur plaisait. Ils vinrent de nouveau coller leur lèvre et partager le sang de l'autre et ce fut ainsi que naquit leur lien. Les yeux de Kurt virèrent au doré pur et ceux de Sébastian au noir le plus profond. Ils étaient enfin lié et définitivement. Ils pensèrent tous les deux à la prophétie, au Destin de Kurt et celui du monde. Merde! Ils s'en moquaient! Ils étaient tous les deux fait l'un pour l'autre et si jamais ce fils du Mal osait venir briser leur bonheur, ils le tueraient, quitte à détruire l'avenir des Masques.

Elliot sentit un changement dans l'air, quelque chose de surnaturel remplit sa respiration. Quelque chose venait d'arriver, une nouvelle force venait de naitre. Il sourit intérieurement. Kurt méritait d'être heureux et Sébastian le rendrait heureux. Il sourit avant d'embrasser son petit ami qui le fixait depuis cinq minutes. Durant le baiser, il sentit la puissance de l'amour entre Kurt et Sébastian le submergeait et il prit à son tour une décision. Même si cela revenait à briser les serments des Masques, il aiderait le couple de ses amis à vaincre leur Destin, même si il doit attirer la colère du Tribunal sur lui.

Kurt et Sébastian reprenait doucement leur souffle dans un baiser tendre, amoureux. Ils avaient tous les deux une magnifique cicatrice au niveau du cou, ils avaient vraiment été violent. Leur baiser finit et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ces derniers avaient repris leur couleur normale, les adolescents ignorant le phénomène qu'ils s'étaient produits. Cependant, en se regardant, ils se comprirent aussitôt.

-C'est officiel...

-Oui, nous sommes liés...

-Pour toujours?

-Et à jamais.

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de se rhabiller. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des toilettes, seul la marche un peu hésitante de Sébastian pouvait les trahir.

Quelque part, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, un homme avait senti la vague de puissance et son visage se déforma à cause de la rage. Trop tard, c'était un autre qui l'avait eu. Il disparut dans un éclat de lumière bleue en se jurant de tuer ce maudit chien qui avait osé touché la pureté de son chat!

* * *

Et voilà donc pour ce chapitre! :D J'espère qu'il vous plait!

Bisou et Review si vous aimez!


	8. Essence de Masque

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un mois et demi était passé depuis la création du lien entre Kurt et Sébastian. Tout le petit monde vivait chez Burt et Carole, leur maison se révélant être un manoir cachant de nombreuses choses. Ce matin là, tout était normal. Kurt s'éveillait doucement, nu entre les draps vierges, et contre lui, dormait tendrement un Sébastian en tenue d'Adam. Ils avaient encore fait l'amour toute la nuit. Ils se révélaient insatiable l'un de l'autre, ayant toujours envie de plus. Cette dernière semaine avait été mouvementé surtout, Sébastian étant devenu tout simplement affamé du corps de son Kurt. Le châtain décida de réveiller doucement son chéri, déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Sébastian ouvrit les yeux face au sourire splendide de Kurt.

-Bonjour toi...

Le brun allait répondre quand, soudain, il sentit un étrange fourmillement dans son ventre. Il se leva , chancela un peu, regarda son chéri et courut au toilette pour vomir. Kurt se précipita à son tour, inquiet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non...

La voix de Sébastian était vraiment pitoyable. Un nouveau bruit d'éclaboussure retentit et Kurt se retint de vomir à son tour. Il finit tout de même par ouvrir la porte. Sébastian était assis par terre, la tête dans la cuvette. Il était légèrement pâle et semblait fatigué. Kurt le fixa, interrogateur.

-Tu as mangé un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Non...j'ai...j'ai pas très faim depuis quelque jours...

C'est vrai se dit Kurt. Il avait remarqué que son petit ami rechignait sa part à table, comme si il était malade.

-Tu as souvent des nausées ?

-Seulement le matin en fait...

-Depuis quand ?

-Une petite semaine je dirais...

Kurt réfléchit. C'était étrange quand même. Il eut un gloussement et cela attira l'œil de Sébastian.

-Quoi ?

-Rien...je me disais juste que tu as tous les symptômes de la femme enceinte...c'est marrant et...

Il se tut, voyant la tête horrifiée de Sébastian.

-Quoi ?

-Tu...tu as dit...enceinte ?

-Ben ouais...mais bon t'es un mec donc...

-Brittany !

Sébastian enfila rapidement un caleçon et sortit en courant de la chambre, laissant un Kurt surpris. Il alla tambouriner contre la porte de la chambre de la blonde et de son âme sœur en criant.

-Putain Brittany ! Ouvre moi ! C'est urgent !

Il entendit quelqu'un grommeler et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Santana en petite tenue qui semblait énervée.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour nous déranger Louveteau !

Sébastian s'en ficha et fonça pour se poser à genoux sur le lit, face à Brittany qui le regardait, surprise.

-Regarde mon ventre ! Vite !

La blonde le fit rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait appris à ne pas trop poser de questions dans la santé des Masques. Elle posa sa main contre le ventre de Sébastian et ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

-C'est...c'est...

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

Kurt arriva rapidement, habillé d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt ample appartenant à son chéri. Il eut le temps de voir la blonde se jetait sur son petit ami en criant de bonheur.

-Tu attends un enfant ! Félicitation !

Kurt se figea, tout comme Sébastian. Santana, d'abord surprise, vint lui taper l'épaule, heureuse.

-Bravo futur papa ! Putain j'aurais pas cru que ça soit le louveteau qui porterait le marmot !

Il n'en fit pas gaffe et avança jusqu'à Sébastian qui tourna la tête vers lui. Brittany avait déjà filer dans toute la maison, criant de partout que « Sébastian est enceint ! Sébastian est enceint ! ». Kurt attrapa la main de son amour et la serra fort.

-C'est...C'est possible ?

-Oui...quand deux Masques se lient, même si c'est deux hommes ou deux femmes, ils peuvent procréer ensemble...

Il fixa Kurt dans les yeux et murmura.

-Je porte notre enfant Kurt...

Un sourire trahit son état, il se mit à trembler de bonheur et des larmes de joies envahirent ses yeux.

-Notre enfant...on va être parent...

Il se jeta dans les bras de Kurt qui le soutint en pleurant à son tour. Petit à petit, il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Dans Sébastian allait grandir le fruit de leur amour. Rapidement, les autres adolescents arrivèrent. D'abord Sam et Rory qui crièrent de bonheur avant de serrer tour à tour les jeunes parents. Elliot, Blaine et les autres furent plus surpris. Mais chacun félicita l'heureux couple. Puis une voix grave retentit, faisant tomber le silence.

-Brittany raconte une drôle d'histoire...apparemment un de mes enfants porterait sa progéniture en lui ?

Burt s'avança en compagnie de Carole. Cette dernière fixa les deux garçons qui rougirent. Burt sourit doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sébastian.

-Alors ? Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui...je...je suis enceint...de Kurt.

Un bruit étouffé attira l'attention de tout le monde et ils purent voir Carole sortir un mouchoir et pleurait chaudement avant de se jeter sur ses fils, les félicitant.

-Je vais être grand-père...

Burt avait une voix rêveuse, un peu ailleurs tandis qu'un immense sourire barrait son visage. Blaine et Rory sautait partout en se tenant les mains et chantant.

-On va être tonton ! On va être tonton ! On va être tonton !

Elliot, Sam et Santana commençaient déjà à parier sur le sexe de l'enfant tandis que Quinn regardait amoureusement un Puck.

-Les prochains, c'est nous...

Le bonheur semblait avoir rempli la pièce, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé une vraie famille.

Toute la famille se trouvait autour de la grande table, regardant un Kurt qui rougissait et un Sébastian qui caressait son ventre en fredonnant comme un idiot. Burt allait ouvrir la parole quand Brittany le coupa.

-Je veux juste préciser...tu es enceint de 1 mois et demi...

Aussitôt le rouge monta aux joues des deux garçons. Un mois et demi...ils se regardèrent et l'image des toilettes s'imposa aussitôt dans leur esprit. Ils détournèrent le regard gêné. Santana siffla.

-Cool ! Alors c'était où ? Comment ?

Burt la coupa.

-C'est bon Santana, je pense que personne n'a envie de savoir...

Un murmure de protestation monta et il coupa de nouveau.

-J'ai dis que PERSONNE ne veut savoir !

Le silence se fit de suite et il reporta son attention sur le jeune couple.

-Ce que moi, je veux savoir, c'est si vous serez prêt à élever votre enfant à New-York ? Vous avez deux mois tranquille puisque Kurt s'est arrangé avec sa patronne, mais après, il faudra que vous y retourniez. Un enfant,c'est une bénédiction mais aussi un poids à assumer...alors ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, heureux.

-Oui nous sommes prêt...pendant que Sébastian sera enceint, je travaillerais pour deux, j'ai un bon salaire à Vogue.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je chercherais aussi un boulot, répondis Sébastian, je m'arrangerais pour soit garder l'enfant avec moi, soit par une nourrice.

-Très bien...maintenant parlons de ce que toi, tu sais Sébastian...le Destin a

-Je sais moi aussi, le coupa Kurt, et je refuse !

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Il continua sur sa lancée, essayant de contenir sa fureur.

-Je refuse de laisser Sébastian avec mon enfant pour remplir une stupide destinée avec un inconnu, fils du mal ou pas ! J'aime Sébastian ! Il est mon âme sœur et jamais personne ne le toucheras tant que je serais là ! Alors les lois primordiales et tout le tsoin-tsoin, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Sébastian se tourna vers son chéri, ému. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Burt sourit sincèrement.

-Je reconnais bien là mon fils ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et seule Carole était encore inquiète.

-Mon Chéri...juste...que vas-tu faire face au Tribunal ?

Un silence s'installa. Le Tribunal des Masques, là où tous sont jugés pour leur Destin. Les 13 membres du Tribunal, les 13 Juges des Constellations, certain des Masques les plus puissants. Kurt frissonna de peur mais n'en démordit pas.

-Si personne ne le leur dit, ils n'en seront rien ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mon petit ami...ni mon enfant.

Elliot se leva et sourit vaillamment.

-Je t'aiderais sur ta voie Kurt ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne vois que ton bonheur quand tu es avec Sébastian ! Je jure que je t'aiderai !

Les autres allaient prêter serment à leur tour quand la fenêtre du salon explosa. Une boule de lumière bleue apparut avant de se transformer en beau jeune homme qui foudroya du regard le Loup.

-Toi ! Comment as-tu pu me prendre mon âme sœur !

Kurt, qui avait été soufflé par l'explosion, se releva et se plaça face à l'être.

-Cooper ! Arrête !

-Cosmic sale traitre !

Il envoya une décharge d'énergie qui renvoya Kurt sur une des vitres au loin. Il se tourna vers le Loup et lui sourit méchamment.

-L'enfant que tu portes ne devra jamais naitre ! Je suis le Masque de la Quintessence ! Le Masque de la Toute-Puissance ! Je suis le Fils du Mal !

Le silence tomba mais Sébastian trouva le courage de répondre.

-Non ! Tu n'es qu'un Masque Élémentaire ! Kurt m'a choisi ! Nous sommes liés ! Nous sommes Un !

-Mensonge !

La rafale qui le frappa envoya Sébastian contre le canapé plus loin. Il entendit Kurt hurler.

-Artie ! Protège le ! Il pourrait perdre le bébé !

Le jeune homme en fauteuil se précipita devant le jeune homme pour créer un bouclier mais cela ne servit à rien. Cosmic le brisa comme une feuille. Il vint saisir Sébastian par le cou et sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Tu m'as pris mon amour...je vais t'arracher ce que tu as de plus cher...

Il illumina sa main de son énergie et la posa sur le ventre du Loup. Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps de Sébastian qui hurla et cracha du sang. La voix folle de Cosmic retentit.

-Je te maudis White Wolf! Je te retire tout ce qui fait de toi un Masque! Je suis le Maitre de tout ce qui vit et de tout ce qui meurt! Je retire tes pouvoirs de Loup!

Sébastian sentit sa chair brûler, son âme se craquelait, il se sentit mourir! La voix de Blaine raisonna à ses côtés.

-Cooper! Grand frère Stop!

D'un geste désinvolte, Cosmic se débarrassa du moustique en lui balançant une immense décharge d'énergie qui transperça le corps de Blaine en deux. Ce dernier regarda le trou dans son torse et tomba à la renverse. Le hurlement de Elliot remplit l'atmosphère. Cosmic se tourna vers Sébastian et lui attrapa le ventre.

-Sois maudit Masque du Loup! Je m'en vais ôter cette chose en toi...

Il commença à serrer la peau du ventre de Sébastian qui se prépara à mourir quand, d'un seul coup, le silence se fit. La lumière, le son, la vie, tout disparut. Ouvrant les yeux, Sébastian vit une ombre noire se déplacer vers lui. C'était un être de cauchemar, un être épouvantable, des ailes de corbeau sortaient de son dos, sa face était remplie de six yeux d'un rouge démoniaque et sa voix résonna comme mille brasiers.

-Tu as tué celui que j'aimais Cosmic...meurs à ton tour!

La magie noire frappa Cooper en plein cœur, le transperçant de part en part. Il sourit méchamment et commença à se regénérer mais la voix mauvaise de Elliot raisonna de nouveau.

-Tu ne vivras plus! Entends ma voix sortir d'outre-tombe! J'en appelle au Trois Juges des Enfers! Que leur juste courroux accompagne ta chute!

La terre s'entrouvrit sous Cosmic qui lâcha Sébastian qui fut rattraper au vol par un Kurt qui le blottit contre lui. Sous les pieds du mauvais Masque apparurent des flammes vengeresses et des bras décharnés qui l'encerclèrent.

-Je te condamne Cosmic à vivre pour l'éternité un châtiment infernal! Pour l'attaque sur le Fils du Bien, tu sentiras la douleur d'une peau arrachée, lambeaux par lambeaux! Pour ta malédiction sur le Fils de l'Ombre, tu sentiras des milliers de corbeaux dévorer tes yeux vivants! Et pour le meurtre de ton frère, le crime commis sur mon Bien-Aimé, je te condamne à sentir ton cœur et ton âme recevoir des épées brûlantes jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Le trou s'agrandit de nouveau et Cosmic y glissa. Il se rattrapa au bord mais la vengeance du démon le cloua en Enfer.

-Aznath Mortis Evortro Zinpo!

Cosmic glissa et son âme et son corps disparurent dans le trou. Alors que Elliot sentait la magie démoniaque se retirait de son corps, Kurt vit quelque chose d'étrange. L'âme de Blaine était toujours présente et leur souriait. Elle lui prit la main, l'embrassa et se coula en lui. Kurt vit sa main briller et, d'instinct, la posa sur le ventre de Sébastian. La lumière se glissa en son ventre et tout revint à la normale. Soudain, un cri de désespoir déchira le silence et Elliot se jeta sur le corps de Blaine.

-Non! Pitié non! Brittany! Brittany!

La blonde se jeta en larmes sur le corps de son nouvel ami mais rien à faire, c'était trop tard. Le corps de Blaine était froid, sans vie. Tout le monde sentit la vague de douleur s'emparait de chacun d'entre eux. Elliot était couché sur le corps de Blaine, les yeux remplis de larmes. Brittany, pleurant aussi, était en train de soigner les commotions sur le corps de Sébastian quand elle poussa un petit cri. Tout le monde la regarda, surprise. Kurt s'inquiéta car son petit ami ne bougeait pas. En fait, il ne bougeait et même ne respirait plus!

-Quoi? Brittany quoi?

-C'est...c'est impossible...

-Quoi?

-Séb...Sébastian...il...il est différent!

-Comment ça?

-Il...il n'a plus ses pouvoirs!

Le silence se fit et un profond soupir sortit de la bouche de Sébastian qui ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Que...que s'est-il passé?

Le silence lui répondit et Kurt se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elliot a détruit Cooper mais...Blaine...

Sébastian sursauta à l'entente de ce prénom. Il se tourna vers le corps de son ami et sa bouche forma un O de stupeur. Il se tourna vers Carole.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de Bastet?

-Quoi?

-Les pouvoirs de la Déesse du Bien

-Euh...chat, réincarnation, joie, musique mais...

-Brittany! Regarde l'essence du bébé!

Elliot se leva et le regarda avec dégoût.

-Mon petit ami est mort...mon âme sœur est morte et toi! Tu t'inquiètes pour un gosse!

-La ferme Elliot! Si ton lié était mort tu serais mort sur le coup aussi!

Elliot allait répondre quand soudain, ce qu'avait dit Sébastian le frappa.

-C'est...C'est vrai...comment...

Brittany regarda rapidement Kurt, puis Sébastian, puis Elliot puis le bébé et poussa une exclamation.

-Tu...Tu veux dire...

-Vérifie!

Elle posa les mains sur son ventre et rapidement, elle devint pâle et balbutia.

-C'est...C'est impossible...

-Si...

-Kurt a...Kurt a pu faire ça...

Le concerné la dévisagea, sans comprendre.

-Quoi? J'ai fait quoi?

-Le bébé...le bébé possède l'âme de Blaine.

-Hein?

-Ton enfant est la réincarnation de Blaine.

* * *

Petit chapitre encore :/ Mais en ce moment avec les cours désolé c'est pas facile.

J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même!

Bisou à tous!

Review? :D


	9. Enfance des Masques

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente mais ça devient fou dans mon école !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-Rory, peux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de fixer mon ventre ainsi ! C'est gênant...

La voix hésitante de Sébastian fit rougir l'irlandais jusqu'aux oreilles et il alla se cacher dans le torse de Sam qui lui sourit doucement. Sébastian était allongé dans son lit, des bandages autour du torse. Sans ses pouvoirs sa cicatrisation était nettement plus lente, mais Brittany veillait au grain. En plus de la jeune blonde, Sébastian s'était trouvé sans le vouloir deux gardes du corps, prêt à le défendre bec et griffe. Kurt, qui ne le lâchait plus d'une seule semelle de peur de le voir disparaître, et Elliot qui protégeait avant tout l'âme de son lié enfermé dans l'enfant. À part eux, seul Rory et Sam étaient encore présents chez les Hummel-Hudson. Ils avaient décidé de rester un peu plus pour soutenir leur frère dans cette épreuve, les autres ayant d'autre obligation. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes les aidaient à chercher le moyen de ramener l'âme de Blaine dans son corps. Ce dernier avait été enfermé dans un cercueil de glace, cadeau de Quinn, attendant qu'on puisse le soigner et restituer son âme dedans. C'est pour cette raison que depuis quelques jours Sam était enfermé dans la bibliothèque de Carole tandis que Rory étudiait chacune des plantes possible et inimaginable. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient tous fait chou blanc. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce matin là.

Rory était en train de donner à manger à Sébastian une mixture pour le renforcer sous les deux regards de Kurt et Elliot quand un blond arriva dans la chambre, faisant presque sauter le mur.

-J'ai enfin quelque chose !

Tous se figèrent, le priant de continuer.

-Apparemment, lorsque un sortilège ou une magie très puissante est posée quelque part, seul elle peut la lever ! Cependant, comme dans notre cas Kurt ne sait absolument pas comment il s'y est pris, il y a une solution. Il faut trouver la magie opposée à celle de Kurt, celui qui est son exact opposé !

La joie de la nouvelle envahit doucement les garçons présent jusqu'à ce que Sam poussa un soupir.

-Mais...il faut agir rapidement...j'ai aussi lu qu'un corps ne peut pas contenir deux âmes...

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Sébastian était déjà enceint d'un mois et demi lorsque Blaine est mort. Autrement dit, votre enfant était déjà bien présent...donc son âme était aussi bien présente. Le fait que Blaine trouve refuge dans son corps est à la fois bon et mauvais. Bon car l'âme de Blaine est ainsi en sauvegarde mais mauvais car elle partage un corps avec l'âme de votre enfant. Il faut donc libérer Blaine rapidement car si l'enfant nait avec les deux âmes, il peut en mourir ou en devenir fou, tuant définitivement les deux âmes.

Le silence glacial s'installa, la peur grignotant doucement les esprits. Elliot prit la parole.

-Il...il faut donc retrouver celui qui s'oppose à Kurt ?

Sam hocha la tête et Elliot soupira.

-Il faut donc trouver le Fils du Mal.

Kurt frémit.

-Attends ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir celui qui, selon la prophétie, doit me faire un enfant et me séparer de Sébastian ? Non merci !

Son lié lui prit la main.

-Chéri...si c'est le seul moyen de sauver notre enfant...je suis prêt à faire le sacrifice...

-Non Seb ! Et puis, on ne sait même pas qui est le Masque du Fils du Mal.

Sam prit la parole.

-Selon les bouquins, toujours, seul un lieu sur Terre est suffisamment pourri en son intérieur pour supporter la présence du Fils du Mal...

-C'est pas un peu exagéré ? Demanda Rory qui était restait silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, indigné d'entendre que SA Terre pouvait être pourrie.

-Sûrement, néanmoins...on peut toujours aller voir là-bas...

-Et c'est où ? Demanda Sébastian en se redressant.

-Une ville où notre Histoire a eu une peur irrationnelle, une attitude des plus sauvages...

-Finalement peut-être pas si exagéré, murmura Rory

-Nous devons nous rendre dans la ville de Salem...la ville des sorcières...

Tous ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur, surpris. Soudain, le jeune irlandais poussa un glapissement.

-Oh non ! Pas lui !

Kurt se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

-Attends ! Tu connais un Masque de là-bas ?

-En tant que Masque de la Nature, je connais tous les Masque ayant un rapport avec la terre...à Salem réside justement un Masque lié à cet élément...et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est mauvais...pire il est fou à lier ! Mais bizarrement je ne suis pas surpris s'il s'agit du Fils du Mal...dans sa région, que j'ai déjà visité quand j'ai du m'entretenir avec lui pour affaire, on le surnomme « L'Enfant des Démons », ou bien « La Progéniture de Satan ».

Elliot soupira.

-En effet, si moi je descends d'un Démon Inférieur, il est normal que le Fils du Mal descende du Diable en personne.

Kurt regarda de nouveau Rory, doucement paniqué de trouver un monstre. Monstre qu'il allait surement devoir...il préférait ne pas y penser ! Rory reprit.

-Son nom de Masque n'est pas connu...il en a même plusieurs. « Le Fossoyeur », « Undertaker », « Le Murmureur des Tombes »...tout ce que je connais sur lui est qu'il s'appelle Jesse...Jesse St James...

-Drôle de nom pour un Démon.

-Ironie du Destin...et quel est son pouvoir ? Tu as dis qu'il avait un lien avec la Terre.

Rory pâlit doucement, repensant aux scènes qu'il avait pu voir.

-Oui...c'est un Masque horrible, pire que Démoniaque...

-A ce point ?

-Son Masque...Son pouvoir est appelé le Masque des Morts.

Le silence tomba comme une guillotine, seul Sébastian, verdoyant à l'idée de confier sa vie à ce Masque, bafouilla.

-Le...Masque des Morts ?

-Oui...il...il est capable de pratiquer la nécromancie, de parler avec les âmes des mourants...de contrôler tout ceux qui ne sont pas passé dans la lumière...mais il y a pire...

-Pire ?

-Il...il est capable de commander aux morts et notamment...il peut en quelques jours lever une armée, et envahir le monde des vivants.

La gare de Lima, en Ohio, était toute petite mais avait la bonne chose de donner lieu à de fréquents passages de train qui traversaient tout le pays. C'est là que nos cinq amis se retrouvèrent le lendemain, après avoir tout préparé. Il était 8h00 du matin et Sébastian râlait déjà après Kurt.

-Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Mercedes de nous amener à Salem?

-Tu es enceint de trois mois bientôt, je n'ai pas envi que tu perdes notre enfant parce qu'on n'a pas fait attention aux effets secondaires des voyages dans l'espace-temps!

-Et Blaine, renchérit Elliot, surtout ne pas oublier Blaine!

-On risque pas de l'oublier t'inquiète pas! Tu nous le rabâches tout le temps! Grogna Sébastian.

Les hormones commençaient à faire leur travail, et c'était la seule raison pour l'accueil Elliot n'avait pas déjà étripé le brun qui était juste insupportable depuis plusieurs jours. Ah oui et Blaine! Ne pas oublier Blaine. Sam et Rory se tenait un peu en retrait. Le plus jeune était en colère contre son blond de lié et ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas envi que tu te fasses tuer c'est tout! Grogna l'irlandais.

-Mais Rory...je vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu vas affronter je ne sais quel danger!

-Je serais pas seul! Et puis celui qui risque le plus c'est toi! Excuse moi Sam mais tu n'es pas très puissant...

-Je sais bien! Pourquoi tu crois que je pratique plusieurs arts martiaux!

-C'est pas pour avoir un corps de rêve que j'adore dévorer quand on fait l'amour?

-Aussi, murmura le blond tout fier. De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou pas je viens!

-Idiot...

Rory alla embrasser son blondinet quand la voix criarde de Sébastian raisonna.

-Les deux imbéciles là-bas pourraient peut-être m'aider à porter les valises!

Sam grogna légèrement.

-C'est bon Seb!

Il se tourna vers Kurt.

-Tu le satisfais pas ou quoi qu'il est hargneux ainsi?

Kurt soupira en haussant les épaules. Sébastian rebondit aussitôt.

-T'inquiète que Kurt est doué au lit! Putain quand il me baise à quatre pattes c'est juste...

Un châtain rouge pivoine le coupa en collant leurs lèvres ensemble tandis que Rory éclatait de rire en attrapant des bagages. Le train arriva sur cet entrefaite et les premiers garçons montèrent, rapidement suivi par les deux derniers. Rory en profita pour se tourner vers Elliot qui était à la traine, surveillant leur arrière.

-Dit...je pense que ça serait cool qu'on commence à en parler avec Kurt...

Le plus grand le regarda et réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Je suis d'accord, tu t'en charges où je m'en occupe?

-Vas y, ta magie est la plus proche d'une certaine manière, je continuerais à Salem...

Ils se sourirent jusqu'à retrouver les autres qui étaient tranquillement assis. Elliot appela Kurt qui se tourna vers lui.

-Oui?

-Tu viens s'il-te-plait? Il faudrait que je te parle...

Kurt haussa un sourcil surpris et se tourna automatiquement vers Sébastian qui haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait rien. Rory posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt pour lui sourire.

-On veille sur lui! Vas y c'est important.

Le châtain décida de suivre son meilleur ami tandis que Sébastian grognait. Même sans ses pouvoirs, il gardait des réflexes de loup.

-Dis, tu sais ce que veut le volatile à MON mec?

-T'inquiète, il veut juste lui enseigner comment utiliser sa magie...

-Hein?

Sébastian s'était tourné d'un seul coup vers le jeune irlandais, faisant rire Sam qui se tenait au côté de son petit ami. Rory sourit et s'installa plus confortablement contre le torse de son Lié.

-Kurt possède de plus grands pouvoirs qu'il ne pense. La preuve est la manière dont il a sauvé Blaine. Cela prouve qu'il peut beaucoup, mais seulement si on l'éclaire. Durant le voyage, Elliot puis moi allons lui enseigner tout ce que l'on sait...

-Elliot et toi? Pourquoi pas Sam? Ou même moi?

-Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas très liés à Kurt. Kurt est disons...magique. Et Elliot maitrise une magie noire très rare tandis que moi, j'ai plein pouvoir sur la magie naturelle. On va faire attention ne t'inquiète pas.

-Rory ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, renchérit Sam en déposant un baiser dans le creux du cou de son chéri qui rit.

Sébastian trouva le tableau vraiment intéressant et demanda.

-Au fait...vous savez tout sur notre rencontre à Kurt et moi...mais je sais rien sur vous?

-Que veux-tu savoir? Demanda Rory en souriant.

-Tout! Enfin, si ça vous dérange pas...

Sam et Rory se regardèrent et sourirent ensemble. Le blond prit la parole.

-En fait, je viens d'un petit village des environs. J'ai su à quatre ans que j'étais un Masque quand j'ai pu manipuler mes parents, sans le savoir, pour venir habiter à Lima. Seulement on avait pas d'argent, et le déménagement les a ruiné encore plus. À partir de sept ans, j'ai enchainé les petits boulots avant de finir par être engagé à quinze ans comme stripteaseur dans une boite.

-Quinze ans, s'étonna Sébastian. C'est jeune!

-Quand on est Masque, on appartient au monde de la Nuit, tu le sais...et j'ai toujours été plutôt bien formé.

-Je confirme, ricana Rory.

-Oui merci chéri...enfin...j'ai donc travaillé un an là-bas avant que mes parents le découvrent. Sous la colère, ils m'ont chassé de chez moi. Heureusement, au collège, j'étais très ami avec Kurt, j'étais dans sa classe depuis nos dix ans. Lorsqu'il l'a su, il m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps de rebondir. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette de ma nature de Masque, j'ai refusé. Il a insisté, j'ai refusé...on était chez lui justement quand on en a parlé. La tension a tellement monté qu'on a tous les deux craquer. On a couché ensemble.

Sébastian ne s'étouffa même pas, il savait que quand deux Masques étaient ensemble dans une même pièce et seuls, il y avait de grandes chances que ça se transforme en sexe. Il laissa Sam continuer.

-Après ça, on a convenu de se révéler nos natures, on l'avait plus ou moins deviné...comme il a dit « Je n'aurais pas donné ma première fois à un Non Masque... »

-Attends! Tu es la première fois de Kurt?

-Et il a été ma première fois...avoua Sam en rougissant un peu. Bref! Burt et Carole m'ont donc accueilli à seize ans. J'ai connu Finn comme ça, sa mère s'était marié avec le père de Kurt l'an passé. Puis, il y a eu Rachel rapidement. Elle s'est tout de suite liée avec Finn. Mercedes, Tina, Puck et Quinn sont arrivés ensemble, ils formaient un groupe venu du Nord. Tina a ramené Mike quand on a eu dix-huit ans si je me souviens bien...puis Rory est arrivé..

Le jeune irlandais prit la suite.

-En fait, je viens d'Europe, d'Irlande précisément. J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs à sept ans lorsque j'ai créé une forêt entière de pommier car je voulais une pomme.

Ils rirent un peu et le vert reprit.

-Je suis parti de chez moi à cause de la chasse au Masque à dix ans, je suis allé en Norvège où j'ai rencontré Brittany. Ses parents m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, j'ai vécu là-bas pendant quatre ans. Un jour, nous avons été arrêté par une brigande contre les Masques. Brittany et moi avons été séparé de ses parents, qu'on a plus jamais revu.

Il remonta une de ses manches et Sébastian put voir un numéro marqué au fer rouge sur le poignet du jeune homme. Ce dernier le cacha de nouveau rapidement et sourit à Sébastian pendant que Sam le serrait encore plus contre lui, lui promettant tout l'amour possible.

-On a été emprisonné pendant un an. J'ai rapidement pété un câble et détruit la prison où on était par mes pouvoirs. On s'est échappé avec deux filles qu'on avait rencontré, Santana, la Liée de Brittany, et Lauren...

Le prénom de la fille pesa un instant dans les yeux de Rory. Sébastian se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il avait tué la jeune fille mais tout cela était obligé. Elle était en passe de détruire le monde à cause de ses pouvoirs mal contrôlés. Rory continua tout de même.

-Le hasard a voulu qu'on choisisse Lima pour se reposer. Et il a fallu que je décide de sortir le soir pour, disons, me ressourcer et il a fallu que je croise Kurt. Comme il te la dit, on s'est plus ou moins sauté dessus pour baiser à même le parc où on était.

Sam précisa.

-En fait, Kurt et moi avions couché ce jour là ensemble. On le faisait souvent, en fait tout le monde pensait qu'on était lié mais on savait que non...

-Et le fait de sentir l'odeur de Sammy sur Kurt m'a enivré et j'ai craqué. Sauf que le parc où on était, c'était le jardin de Burt. Il est sorti et crois moi, le savon qu'on a eu droit était juste incroyable.

-J'ai entendu les cris, expliqua Sam, et je suis sorti. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Rory. Il venait de jouir avec Kurt donc il avait les joues rouges, la sueur collait à sa peau nue. J'ai su aussitôt.

-On est venu vivre avec eux, enchaina Rory, avec Santana Brittany et Lauren. Puis Kurt est rapidement vivre à New York en même temps que Artie arrivait. La famille était complète, on le sentait. Puis Sam et moi, on a commencé à se rapprocher, doucement, sûrement.

Le grand blond reprit en riant.

-Jusqu'au jour où j'ai fais ma déclaration dans un arbre, au clair de lune! Et Rory a magnifiquement réagi!

Sébastian haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Rory lui répondit, rougissant.

-Je l'ai poussé de l'arbre...

Ils rirent tous les quatre, heureux. Rory posa tout de même une question.

-Et toi Sébastian? Comment tu en es arrivé à être White Wolf?

-Ben...j'en sais rien.

-Hein?

-Je...je n'ai jamais eu de famille, j'ai toujours été élevé seul en fait...jusqu'à ce que le Gouvernement me trouve et me bourre de produits chimiques, que je pète un plomb, bute tout le monde et me transforme en tueur sanguinaire. Sincèrement je sais rien de qui je suis...

Il haussa les épaules et Elliot arriva à cet instant, suivi par un Kurt ravi mais épuisé. Le châtain se lova contre son chéri qui l'embrassa. Elliot se posa à leur côté et soupira.

-Bon...j'ai fais ma partie...deux bonnes heures de faites...

-Quoi? Déjà? S'étonna Sébastian.

-Et oui! Rigola Kurt. Vous avez fait quoi vous?

-On a parlé de notre enfance...d'ailleurs Elliot, tu viens d'où?

Chacun son tour rigola Sébastian. Elliot se lova contre le coussin et sourit.

-Je viens de France. Dans ma famille, il y a de nombreux Masques donc, quand on l'a su à mes trois ans, personne n'a rien dit. Enfin...jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que j'étais un Démoniaque. On m'a chassé et je me suis élevé seul dans les rues. Mon objectif a toujours été New York. Et c'est à dix huit ans que j'y suis arrivé. J'ai galéré quelques temps puis j'ai trouvé un bon boulot de serveur dans un restaurant...quand j'ai du partir pour des raisons d'argent, ils m'ont fait une superbe lettre de renvoi qui a atterri dans mon dossier et m'a empêché de retrouver du boulot. Le vol a été la seule solution...j'y ai rencontré Kurt puis après vous savez la suite.

Ils se sourirent tous quand un léger ronflement se fit entendre. Kurt s'était endormi sur Sébastian qui somnolait à son tour.

-Je crois qu'on va tous dormir...on arrive à Salem dans quelques heures...

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils se figèrent aussitôt. L'air glacial frappait de son vent sec leur visage. Devant eux s'étendait une espèce de ville fantôme, entourée par une grande forêt ténébreuse. Rory frissonna et avala doucement sa salive.

-Bienvenu à Salem les gars...

* * *

Voilà Donc la suite de l'histoire!

:D

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez des Reviews! :D

Bisou


	10. Illusion masquée

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les cinq garçons avaient marchés quelques minutes avant que Rory ne prenne la parole.

-Attendez...je pense qu'on ne pourra pas trouver Jesse comme ça...il se cache des humains et ne vit que pour les ténèbres.

-Alors que proposes-tu? Demanda Kurt.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un...

-Un ami? Demanda Sam

-Pas exactement...

Une heure plus tard, Rory avait conduit ses camarades jusque devant les portes d'un immense manoir dans le style victorien. Il sonna et le grand portail en fer noir s'ouvrir. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée fleurie, seul trace de vie dans ses environs maudits. Arrivés devant une grande porte en chêne, une femme vint leur ouvrir. Elle était assez belle, plus âgée que eux d'une vingtaine d'année et possédait les cheveux roux. Rory la prit dans ses bras.

-Miss Schuester! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!

-Appelle moi Emma mon chéri! Ça fait très longtemps dis moi...

-Un ou deux ans il me semble...

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

Rory prit alors un air profond et grave.

-J'ai besoin de LUI parler...

Emma perdit son sourire et les regarda tous un à un.

-Il y a un soucis?

-Oui...

-Très bien suivez moi...

Ils rentrèrent tous, curieux de ce qui les attendait. Emma les conduisit jusqu'à une vaste salle à manger où attendait un homme.

-Voici mon mari William...

L'homme se retourna et sourit doucement à ses invités.

-Et bien Rory, quel bon vent t'amène?

-Il faut que je parle à votre fils...

L'homme se rapprocha, inquiet.

-Alfen? Que se passe-t-il?

Rory poussa un soupir et expliqua toute l'histoire. Will et Emma l'écoutèrent attentivement avant de se regarder.

-Je comprends mieux...venez je vais vous emmener à lui.

Ils montèrent alors l'escalier principale jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close. Will sortit une clé et l'introduit dans la serrure.

-On est obligé de l'enfermer sinon il pourrait se faire mal...

Il pénétrèrent dans une chambre entièrement capitonnée, vide de tous meubles. Il n'y avait qu'une couchette par terre et, sur cette couchette, se tenait un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de nuit et il se berçait doucement en chantant.

« Le petit chat a neuf vies, a neuf vies

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup

Méchant loup prend un couteau, un couteau

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat... »

Il leva les yeux et tout le monde put admirer ses deux yeux d'une couleur différente. L'un était de la glace la plus froide, l'un du brasier le plus chaud. Ses yeux étaient habités par la démence, et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Kurt, ils brillèrent de joie. Un sourire tordu apparut sur ses lèvres et il reprit sa comptine en fixant Kurt.

« Le petit chat a huit vies, a huit vies...

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup...

Méchant loup prend du poison, prend du poison

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat »

Il plongea de nouveau son regard entre ses jambes et reprit un mouvement de caresses. Kurt s'avança un peu mais se figea aussitôt! Le jeune homme caressait une statuette de chat qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre. Il semblait fasciné par l'objet, le cajoler comme un vrai chat.

« Le petit chat a sept vies, a sept vies...

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup

Méchant loup prend un fusil, un fusil...

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat... »

Rory avança et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui arrêta aussitôt sa comptine pour fixer cette main qui venait le déranger. L'irlandais prit une voix douce.

-Alfen? Tu me reconnais?

Le dénommé Alfen leva la tête et sourit étrangement à son interlocuteur.

-Farfadet est là! Pourtant Farfadet a quitté la maison...

-Je n'ai pas quitté la maison Alfen...

Mais le jeune homme s'était refermé dans sa comptine qui donnait la chair de poule à nos amis.

« Le petit chat a six vies, a six vies

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup

Méchant loup prend une hache, une hache

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat »

Rory soupira et sortit quelques choses d'une de ses poches. C'était une dent. Tout le monde se figea, surpris de voir le jeune homme avec une telle chose. Pourtant Rory prit un air enfantin.

-Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté!

Alfen leva les yeux et aussitôt s'anima comme un automate. Il se redressa et, dans sa joie, poussa Rory pour lui prendre son cadeau. L'irlandais glissa au sol, retenant l'exclamation de douleur. Sam voulut avancer mais il lui fit signe de rester en arrière. Alfen examinait son cadeau sous la lumière de l'ampoule électrique.

-Super! Elle est belle! Je vais pouvoir la rajouter à ma collection!

Il frappa dans ses mains en riant avant de se tourner vers Rory, glissant la dent dans sa poche.

-Farfadet n'est plus seul! Farfadet est avec Petit chat!

Il pointa de son doigt mince Kurt qui recula de peur. Alfen se rembrunit légèrement.

-Petit chat mauvais chat! Tu aurais dû mourir dès le début de ma chanson! Mais toi tu veux pas!

Il se précipita pour le frapper mais Sébastian s'interposa par réflexe. Aussitôt Alfen se calma et regarda le jeune homme avec admiration.

-Méchant loup?

Il s'approcha pour le renifler mais lui cracha à la figure

-Gentil loup! Louveteau! Faux semblant et semblant de faux! Tu es juste un empaillé!

Il rit et reprit de plus belle.

« Le petit chat a cinq vies, a cinq vies

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup

Méchant loup prend une corde, une corde

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat »

Il rit encore plus et Rory s'approcha, déterminé.

-Alfen! Il faut que j'aille voir Jesse!

Le silence s'installa et le jeune homme aux yeux varions le regarda en souriant.

-Tu veux aller voir méchant loup?

Kurt retint une exclamation. La comptine était donc son histoire! Lui en tant que petit chat fuyant ce Masque des Morts. Mais pourquoi? Et d'où viennent tous ses meurtres décrits dans la chanson. Il sentit alors un regard se posait sur lui et fixa, ou du moins essaya, les deux couleurs différentes. Rory reprit.

-J'ai besoin de le voir! Je sais que tu sais où il est! Tu l'as toujours su...s'il te plait...

Alfen se rassit et reprit son jouet entre les mains tout en marmonnant.

« Le petit chat a quatre vies, a quatre vies...

Qu'il utilise pour fuir méchant loup, méchant loup

Méchant loup prend le bûcher, le bûcher

Et adieu petit chat, petit chat... »

Rory s'agenouilla pour essayer de convaincre Alfen quand ce dernier changea sa comptine.

« Le petit chat a trois vies, a trois vies...

Et arrive Méchant loup, Méchant Loup

Il va manger tous ses amis, ses amis

De son chéri...de son chéri! »

Rory paniqua et sortit précipitamment, entrainant tout le monde. Dehors, il les regarda, effrayé.

-Il...il vient...

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, attendant comme des lions en cages le moment pour poursuivre leurs idées. Mais pour l'instant, Rory expliquait qui était vraiment Alfen.

-Je l'ai rencontré en prison, il partageait ma cellule. C'est un Masque mais j'ignore ses pouvoirs. Juste...il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il était même souriant, bavard et heureux, et on était pourtant enfermés. Puis, lorsque nous nous sommes évadés, il est venu avec nous. Il disait qu'il avait de la famille ici, alors on l'a accompagné. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas bien passé.

Il soupira et reprit.

-Il était lié à Lauren. Cependant, cette dernière ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Alfen l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais, en arrivant à Salem, l'atmosphère a changé. Tout est devenu plus froid, plus...mort. Et c'est là que Jesse est apparu. Et ce qu'il a fait a été la pire chose pour notre groupe.

Il s'arrêta, pris par l'émotion, mais se força à continuer.

-Il a utilisé les cadavres des parents de Alfen pour le rendre fou, et le forcer à se retourner contre nous.

Kurt mit sa main devant sa bouche et regarda les deux adultes qui soupirèrent.

-Nous ne sommes pas ses parents biologiques...Rory nous a demandé de s'occuper de lui, ce que l'on a toujours fait.

-C'est vrai et je vous remercie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Enfin...le soucis vient qu'il a réussi dans son projet de retourner Alfen contre nous. Il a essayé de tous nous tuer mais nous l'avons fait en premier...enfin...Lauren l'a tué.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a assassiné son Lié?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il l'a rendu à moitié folle à son tour. Sauf...sauf que Alfen n'est pas mort, on ne sait pas pourquoi, il est revenu et la folie l'avait complètement dominé. On a tous fui pour Lima, le laissant ici, dans un espèce d'état second. Je suis revenu le voir plusieurs fois, au moins une fois par mois, et c'est l'année dernière qu'il a commencé à collectionner des dents, je sais pas pourquoi. Et puis cette comptine aussi est récente. Il ne descend jamais plus loin que trois...mais cela reste effrayant.

Soudain, sans prévenir, la voix de Alfen raisonna dans toute la maison avec puissance faisant trembler les murs.

-Le petit chat a deux vies, a deux vies...

Devant la porte se tient Méchant Loup, Méchant Loup

Le sang va couler, va couler

Vite! Vite! Vite!

* * *

Quelque chose les plongea dans le noir et ils s'évanouirent, tous. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans une pièce sombre et devant eux se dressait un jeune homme extrêmement pâle: Jesse St James.

Chapitre très court mais essentiel pour la transition :D

J'espère que vous aimerez! Bisou et Review


	11. Peur sous Masque

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Kurt se triturait les ongles, inquiet. Devant lui, assis sur un immense trône, régnait Jesse St James, le Maitre des Morts. Ses cheveux bouclés lui cachaient l'œil droit tandis qu'un sourire mauvais apparaissant sur son visage. Sa voix résonna, elle était pleine de poison.

-Bien, bien, bien...on dirait que j'ai de la visite. Que me vaux le plaisir de tout cela?

Elliot s'avança, tenant une tête fier et droite.

-Undertaker...nous avons besoin de ta magie pour ramener l'âme de mon Lié dans son corps.

-Vraiment? Je ne vois aucun corps...

Elliot claqua des doigts et un grand bloc de glace apparut, le corps de Blaine conservé à l'intérieur. Jesse se leva avec majesté et descendit quelques marches pour examiner le corps glacé.

-Hmm...beau spécimen...puis-je le toucher?

Elliot allait lever la main quand Jesse l'arrêta.

-Non! Pas toi Fils de Malphas! Non...je demande au Fils du Bien de le faire...

Il se tourna vers Kurt qui s'avança et passa sa main au dessus du bloc. De la main jaillit une lumière jaune et chaude qui, doucement, fit fondre la glace. Elliot sentit son cœur saignait lorsque le doux visage de Blaine apparut, juste légèrement humide et pâle. Jesse se pencha sur lui et respira une bouffée d'air au niveau de ses lèvres. Elliot se tendit mais Rory posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Hmm, je sens de l'énergie élémentaire...je dirais...oui de la quintessence...

Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Blaine pour arriver au trou encore frais. Il le palpa et sourit.

-Il a été transpercé par une magie énergétique très puissante. Cosmic a tué son frère donc...

Il partit à rire et se tourna vers les ténèbres qui occupaient la pièce.

-Je vous dois de l'argent Mister Anderson! Dommage que vous n'en ayez pas l'usage...

Les cinq garçons se fixèrent tandis qu'une voix grave riait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas St James! J'ai déjà le savoir de voir bientôt mes deux enfants morts...cela me vengera.

L'âme de l'homme sortit de l'ombre pour se poster devant eux tous.

-Intéressant...je parie que Cosmic n'est pas sorti vivant de votre confrontation...son âme ne peut pas être au paradis...où est-il?

Il s'approcha d'Elliot en lévitant.

-Seul toi a pu le tuer...réponds!

Soudain l'âme du père sembla tirer en arrière tandis que Jesse soupirait.

-On s'en moque bien du sort de votre ainé...arrêtez de m'embêter avec ces histoires stupides!

-Ils ont tué mon fils!

-Vous l'avez fait...retournez en Enfer Mister...

D'un claquement de doigt, le nécromancien fit apparaître des flammes qui engloutirent l'âme damnée. Souriant doucement, il alla se rasseoir et regarda doucement les visages horrifiés des jeunes hommes devant lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera plus de mal...maintenant parlons de votre ami...je peux l'aider c'est exact...

-Alors, tu es vraiment le Fils du Mal? Demanda Sébastian en se mettant devant Kurt.

Jesse rit d'un rire sinistre et regarda le Loup.

-Non...je ne suis qu'un simple Masque Démoniaque...puissant certes mais pas divin. De plus, je ne suis pas l'opposé exact du Chat de Bastet. Je peux cependant réintégrer l'âme de Blaine dans son corps...

-Mais il mourra aussitôt! S'exclame Rory! Tu le tueras comme tu as rendu fou Alfen.

Jesse se raidit et lança sa main sur Rory qui aussitôt fut immobilisé par une étrange magie. Sam se précipita sur son petit ami mais les âmes qui l'emprisonnait le repoussèrent.

-Ne fais pas le fier Fils de Gaïa! Tu ne possèdes aucun pouvoir ici! Mon monde est celui des Ténèbres et non de la Nature!

Il fit s'élever dans les airs l'Irlandais puis le repoussa. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur. Tandis que son petit ami se précipiter vers lui, Rory ouvrit les yeux, fous de rage, et la terre se mit à trembler. Jesse ricana.

-Tu veux m'ensevelir? Comme bon nombre de tes ennemis? Je tire ma force de la terre de ce lieu tu me feras rien...

Rory lança sa main en avant et des ronces sortirent rapidement de terre pour arracher Jesse du sol et l'envoyer à son tour contre le plafond.

-Ne me sous-estime pas St James!

Le Démoniaque ricana en sentant le sang s'écouler de sa lèvre et cligna des yeux. Aussitôt Sam sentit ses forces l'abandonnait et il tomba à genoux. Rory le remarqua et sa confiance en lui faiblit.

-Choisis Fils de Gaïa...tue moi et ton petit ami mourra sous l'ordre de ma dernière volonté...

A contre cœur, il le lâcha et Jesse ré atterrit avec grâce.

-L'amour...un sentiment si...humain et inutile.

Il se tourna vers Rory et lui sourit méchamment.

-Alfen était déjà fou...ses pouvoirs étaient voués à le réduire à néant...sans mon aide, il serait mort depuis longtemps...je l'ai juste aidé à s'accepter tel qu'il est. Mais assez parler du passé...vous voulez aider votre ami, soit j'y consens...à une condition.

Kurt se prépara à répondre que oui, il accepterait à recevoir un enfant de lui, mais la demande le figea sur place.

-Je souhaite que lorsque ton enfant naitra, Fils du Bien, qu'il m'appartienne...à jamais!

Kurt courut pour se placer devant son Lié.

-Jamais!

Elliot se tourna vers lui, surpris et inquiet. Il avait peur de perdre à jamais son petit ami.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, il était face à un dilemme. Jesse l'aida facilement.

-Pas d'entourloupe Fils du Bien! Ton fils m'appartiendra!

-Mon...fils?

-L'être qui grandit dans le sein du Loup est un garçon...mon futur garçon...

Les deux amants se regardèrent, ils étaient heureux mais...ils hochèrent la tête. Kurt se tourna vers Jesse.

-Très bien...j'acce...

-Pas question!

La voix de Elliot raisonna. Dans ses mains brillaient sa magie noire.

-Pas question que je laisse mes amis sacrifier leur bonheur pour moi!

Sa magie frappa durement Jesse qui, pour le coup, grimaça de douleur. Il tomba au sol et se mit à rire. Il se releva et ses mèches se séparèrent pour laisser entrevoir son œil droit qui s'illumina d'un pentacle rouge.

-Mauvaise idée...j'ai des amis qui meurt d'impatience de vous voir...

Il tendit ses deux mains sur le côté et il bougea les doigts comme un marionnettiste. De sa main gauche, il frappa le corps de Blaine qui s'anima lentement. Désarticulé, il plongea ses yeux vides dans ceux de Kurt qui s'effraya de cette lueur assassine dans le regard. Une rose blanche apparut au doigt de Blaine qui rit férocement.

-Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu mon minou minet...

-Clarrington!

Il ricana avant de se placer tranquillement aux côtés de Jesse. Ce dernier vint lui caresser les boucles.

-Comment vas-tu mon amour? Tu aimes ton nouveau corps?

-Hmm il est pas mal...

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jesse et Elliot lança sa magie droit sur le couple. Magie qui fut annulé tranquillement par une voix féminine. Rory se figea en l'entendant, tout comme Sam et Kurt.

-Voyons voyons...on n'attaque pas mon maitre ainsi.

-Lauren!

-Bonjour Rory...comment vas-tu?

-Tu...tu es morte!

Jesse ricana doucement.

-Pas sous ma volonté...disons que sa capacité à manipuler la peur m'a bien plu...

Ils se figèrent tous tandis que Lauren remuait les mains devant elle.

-Je vais vous montrer ce que la mort m'a apporté! Je vais enfermer vos âmes dans les pires peurs!

Elle lança sa magie sur les cinq qui grimacèrent de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une salle obscure. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, juste des murs...Une voix raisonna derrière lui, le glaçant sur place.

-Petit chaton...ça te tente qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'âme de Hunter qui lui sourit, une rose coincée entre les dents.

Sébastian papillonna et voulut bouger. Quelque chose le retint. Son dos frappa contre une table en métal, table à laquelle il était attaché par des sangles en cuir. Une lumière brusque l'éblouit un instant, et une voix raisonna de nouveau.

-Bien...nous allons donc passer au test sur le spécimen suivant...messieurs veuillez sortir l'artillerie.

Des médecins arrivèrent avec des seringues et des lames de scalpel.

-Procédons à la dissection...

Elliot était enfermé dans un placard. Il paniquait! De toute sa vie, il avait été claustrophobe! Alors pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui! Il cria à l'aide mais personne ne vint. Sa magie ne répondait plus, c'était horrible. Une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Alors mon cher...amusons nous d'abord...

Jesse St James sortit de l'ombre, entourés de zombies.

Sam était dans un immeuble, au bord du vide. Sa confiance en lui était toujours mal en point, surtout face au vide. Ses jambes menaçaient de flancher mais non! Il resterait fort! Pour son Rory. Cherchant à ce calmer, il ferma les yeux, oublia son vertige et se concentra, cherchant les différents esprits autour de lui.

Rory pleurait. La nature entière était morte, son Irlande natale était un désert. Il prit du sable, sec et chaud, dans ses mains et le serra d'horreur. Une voix féminine sortit et un mirage apparut.

-Allons mon petit chéri...on a peur?

-Lauren! Pourquoi?

-Tu m'as abandonné! Tu m'as tué! La vengeance est là!

* * *

Blaine entendait des bruits métalliques autour de lui, ainsi que des hurlements. Il reconnut la voix, c'était Sébastian. Il devait sortir de son cocon, il devait aller aider son ami! Il réussit, doucement mais sûrement, à s'extirper du corps de Sébastian et à plonger dans la peur de ce dernier. C'était son tour d'aider et de briller.

Suite suite! :D Désormais ce sera de petits chapitres pour coller avec mon emploi du temps, vous m'excuserez...

J'espère que vous aimerez! Bisous! :D

Review si possible...


	12. Un groupe de Masque!

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Kurt se battait contre Hunter qui était fou de joie de pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. Kurt se battait de toute ses forces mais, bizarrement, rien n'atteignait son adversaire. Le Masque de Rose rit.

-Tu ne comprends pas Chaton? Ici seul compte l'esprit...sauf que le mien est mort! Jamais tu me tueras!

Il lui envoya une rose qui égratigna son épaule. Kurt vit sa vue se brouiller, du poison encore...la voix de Hunter se vit sournoise.

-Cependant moi, je peux te tuer...

Sam était tellement concentré dans son mental que pour lui, le vide n'était plus. Il devait sentir, il devait voir au delà des illusions. Il se souvenait du pouvoir de Lauren: pénétrer les cœurs et les esprits pour faire surgir les peurs les plus secrètes et enfermer l'esprit des personnes dans leur phobie jusqu'à les tuer de l'intérieur. Mais lui, il pouvait s'en sortir! Son pouvoir de manipuler les esprits était sûrement le seul moyen de sortir de ce cauchemar. Il se concentra, il devait trouver l'esprit de Rory. Cependant les âmes damnées autour de lui créer une barrière difficile à percer. Il fronça les sourcils, il devait y arriver.

Rory paniquait. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici, dans ce désert où toute végétation avait disparu. Et Lauren devant lui semblait vraiment déterminer à le tuer. Il essaya de la raisonner encore.

-Arrête! J'ai été obligé de te tuer! Pour ton bien!

-Tu parles! Je suis morte par ta faute! À ton tour de mourir...

Elle tendit la main devant elle et ses doigts se changèrent en serpent venimeux, la grande crainte de Rory. Ce dernier hurla:

-Sam!

-Trouvé!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et sauta dans le vide. Au lieu de s'écraser, un portail s'ouvrit sous lui et il changea de monde, plongeant dans un désert.

Rory se débattait avec les serpents qui essayaient de le mordre quand une main forte le releva pour le soutenir. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit des reflets blonds sous le soleil.

-Sam?

-Je suis là mon cœur...

Il se jeta dans ses bras quand une douleur cuisante se répandit dans son abdomen. Il baissa le regard pour voir un poignard dépassant de la manche de Sam.

-Bé...bébé?

Il regarda le visage angélique de son fiancé se décomposer doucement jusqu'à apparaître le visage moqueur de Lauren.

-Désolé Little Boy, tu es touché.

Rory tomba à genoux, sentant le poignard s'enfoncer davantage en lui. Le sol sous lui se perlait de rouge, son sang dégoulinait de sa blessure. Une voix parut au loin, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Soudain, il sentit le poignard se retirait de sa chair et des mains le soutenir tandis qu'il sombrait vers l'avant. Il releva les yeux et vit son petit ami, inquiet. Il le repoussa.

-Tu n'as suffisamment gagné Lauren! Tu te sens obligée de te moquer de moi, même à ma mort?

Il cracha du sang tandis que Sam s'approcha de lui.

-C'est moi! Le vrai!

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Rory poussa un soupir de bien-être.

-Désolé mon amour...j'ai perdu...

-Non Rory! Non! Souviens-toi! Tout n'est qu'illusion!

-Quoi?

-Tout ce que tu vois, ce que tu ressens...rien n'est vrai! Tu ne mourras que si tu penses vraiment mourir!

-C'est...c'est vrai!

Rory sentit sa blessure se refermer, comme par magie et il se releva, aidé par son petit ami. Ce dernier tenait sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il se dressait face à Lauren, en un rempart parfait. Cette dernière grimaça et envoya la main devant elle et des flammes en sortirent pour foncer vers les amoureux. Un arbre surgit brusquement, bloquant l'attaque. Rory referma la main qu'il avait ouvert et sourit doucement.

-Maintenant...c'est mon monde.

Sébastian se débattait comme un fou, hurlant le nom de Kurt. Mais rien ne venait. Le bistouri s'enfonça de nouveau dans son torse et le sang inonda encore la table. Il allait mourir, il le sentait. Soudain, une voix en lui raisonna.

-Tiens bon! J'arrive!

Cette voix...il murmura en fermant les yeux.

-Blaine...

Blaine sentit son esprit, son âme s'arracher de Sébastian. Il était jusqu'à présent dans un espace vide, noir, où plusieurs esprits, plusieurs voix s'entremêler. Il avait notamment entendu Hunter expliquer à Kurt.

-Ici seul compte l'esprit...

Il avait déduit qu'il pouvait alors se libérer le temps d'aider ses amis. Du noir complet, il passa à une salle d'opération. Sur la table, Sébastian était quasiment mort, le ventre ouvert. Le médecin allait frapper encore une fois quand Blaine plaça sa main devant. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son membre mais sourit.

-Lame électrique, impulsion mécanique?

Il sortit son autre main de sa poche et une lame s'y forma avant de tourner sur elle-même, créant une scie à métaux très coupante.

-Dommage pour vous...

D'un geste sec, il trancha la gorge du médecin qui emporta la lame avec lui. Son pouvoir à présent inactif, Blaine devait rapidement trouver une nouvelle arme pour vaincre les autres personnages. Ces derniers sortirent alors des armes tranchantes et Blaine leva les yeux. Les ampoules envoyaient une forte lumière chaude. Il sourit. Il grimpa sur la table, fit attention à Sébastian qui gisait toujours dans son sang et toucha l'ampoule. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir et il envoya un rayon sur ses ennemis qui prirent feu soudainement. Il se laissa tomber tranquillement, heureux d'en être débarrasser. Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Sébastian!

Il se pencha sur son ami dont le torse s'était refermé.

-Comment...

-Mes pouvoirs sont revenus...maintenant détache moi!

La voix faible du loup rendit fou de joie Blaine qui vint couper les liens qui le maintenait sur la table. Sébastian se rassit et se massa les poignées endoloris.

-Bordel de merde! Mauvais souvenirs!

-Hein? Tu t'es déjà fait disséqué?

-Non...enfin ouais...être cobaye du Gouvernement n'est pas une chose joyeuse.

Blaine soupira et regarda autour de lui.

-Attends...on est où là? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est mon frère et...

-Doucement Blaine! Bon je vais t'expliquer...mais viens on doit chercher les autres...

-Les autres?

-Je sens que ça va être long...

Elliot se battait avec fureur contre les zombies, sans pouvoir. Heureusement pour lui que le vol lui avait inculqué quelques notions de combat et d'esquive. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop dur...il y en avait beaucoup trop! Il esquiva un coup sur le côté en plongeant et se retrouva aux pieds de Jesse qui ricana.

-Des problèmes?

Elliot bondit en avant, prêt à écraser son poing dans la mâchoire de son ennemi quand une main en putréfaction la lui retint. Il sentit les zombies le saisir d'une poigne solide et le forcer à baisser la tête face à son ennemi. Jesse rit tout en sortant un revolver.

-Ce que j'aime dans mon univers...c'est que seul moi peut écrire la fin!

Il pointa son arme sur le front de Elliot, ce dernier prêt à sentir la douleur quand un rayon de chaleur envoya St James au loin. Un grondement de loup se fit entendre et, d'un seul coup, Elliot se sentit libre! Il tourna la tête pour voir Sébastian, griffes et dents sorties, tenir en respect les créatures du Masque. Une voix raisonna, et il faillit perdre la raison tant elle lui avait manqué.

-Désolé Jesse...mais ton personnage renvoie l'action contre l'auteur...

Blaine tenait, fier, lâchant la lampe qu'il avait pris précédemment. Elliot s'élança jusqu'à lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Mon ange! Mon amour!

Blaine l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que Sébastian racle sa gorge, les stoppant.

-On a du boulot...les retrouvailles se feront après...

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois face à un Jesse qui grimaça de douleur. Elliot sourit et, du fait d'avoir retrouver confiance en lui et son petit ami, il fit jaillir de ses doigts sa magie noire.

-Prêts?

Kurt sentit une rose entrer dans son épaule, son sang jaillir quand ses pensées se firent plus clair. Quelque chose venait de tilter dans son esprit. Il sourit et cela attira le regard de Hunter.

-Tu ris maintenant Chaton? Tu es fou...

-Oh oui...complètement fou...

Il concentra sa magie lumineuse dans son poing droit et frappa l'estomac de Hunter qui cracha du sang sous le choc avant de voler au loin. Il se redressa, surpris.

-Comment as-tu pu me toucher?

-Tu es d'ombre...je suis de lumière...l'ombre disparaît face à la lumière!

Il fit jaillir des griffes lumineuses de ses mains et se prépara à foncer.

-On joue?

Sam frappait Lauren de toutes ses forces, ses poings se faisant puissant pour tenter de stopper son ancienne amie. Rory quant à lui, barrer les différentes attaques de ses plantes directement sorti de son Irlande natale qui était de nouveau verdoyante. Lauren fut envoyer au loin et Sam atterrit au côté de Rory. Ils se regardèrent, se sourire et fixèrent l'ennemie.

-Feu...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! :D

J'espère que vous aimerez! :D Bisou!


	13. New Masque

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Lauren n'allait pas gagner. Elle le savait. Sam contrait toutes ses techniques d'illusion et Rory l'attaquer sans ménagement. Pour gagner, elle allait devoir annuler les différentes illusions... Jesse n'allait pas être ravi.

Kurt était sur le point de batte Hunter lorsqu'il sentit comme un mouvement dans l'illusion, comme si elle disparaissait. Hunter grimaça.

-Merde! Je vais devoir réintégrer le corps de ce Anderson...

Kurt tressaillit et se jeta en avant, le blessant au genou.

-Tu restes là!

Jesse se sentit revenir en arrière et hurla de fureur. Tout devint noir, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, devant lui se dressait Sam, Rory, Kurt, Sébastian et Elliot. Il regarda à ses côtés pour voir les deux cadavres de Blaine et Lauren lui obéir. Il se tourna vers l'âme de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu nous a ramené ici!

-Ils allaient me battre! J'avais besoin de retrouver mon énergie!

La voix de Kurt submergea le tout.

-Tuons Jesse, c'est lui qui manipule le tout!

Alors qu'ils fessaient un pas en avant, Jesse tendit les mains pour les arrêter mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Le corps de Blaine se mit en mouvement seul et sa main transperça le cœur de Jesse qui regarda le laser qui dépassait de son torse.

-Que...

-Surveille mieux tes âmes...

La voix de Blaine était...habituelle et son regard doux regardait en biais un Elliot surpris. Il lâcha l'arme qu'il avait en main et Jesse s'effondra, mort. Aussitôt, Lauren disparut en hurlant mais pas lui. Il se tourna vers ses amis et sourit.

-J'ai senti le pouvoir de Lauren disparaître et j'ai compris que si je faisais rien, j'allais m'effacer pour toujours. J'ai simplement saisi l'occasion de regagner mon corps qui attendait, par terre, à côté des vôtres. Je m'attendais à devoir me battre pour le récupérer mais...rien.

Elliot se jeta dans ses bras, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion et amour. Kurt prit doucement la parole.

-C'est...C'est moi je crois. J'ai empêché l'âme de Hunter de regagner le corps de Blaine en l'immobilisant. Donc il y avait un corps libre et comme l'âme lui appartenait, la liaison a été simple.

-Tu...tu veux dire que tout est fini? Demanda Sébastian

-Pas vraiment...il faut récupérer tes pouvoirs...

-Ceux-là?

Sébastian bondit en avant pour bloquer Kurt contre le mur et l'embrasser avec férocité, sa férocité de loup. Kurt recula un peu, stoppant le baiser.

-Co...comment?

-Je les ai retrouvé quand l'âme de Blaine a quitté mon corps! Je pense que c'est sa présence qui les bloquait!

Il retourna l'embrasser avec passion quand Kurt posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il ressentit alors une décharge d'énergie le parcourir et ils se séparèrent intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce...

La voix de Rory s'approcha tandis que les autres garçons s'approcher doucement.

-Votre enfant développe déjà ses pouvoirs de Masque apparemment. C'est tôt...trois mois de grossesse seulement...

Ils haussèrent les épaules quand Sam, qui était parti chercher la sortie, les appela.

-Hey venez voir!

Le groupe le rejoignit et Sam montra une immense tapisserie qui représentait deux êtres qui s'enlaçaient amoureusement. L'un d'eux était une femme mince, à la peau porcelaine, possédant des oreilles et une queue de chat, l'autre plus musclé, était un homme pâle et aux attributs de loup. Elliot traduit l'histoire pour les autres.

-L'Amour entre la Déesse du Bien, Bastet, et le Dieu du Mal, Fenrir, était autant voué à l'échec que promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Mais lorsque les humains cessèrent de croire en eux, ils se promirent de se retrouver dans leur descendance, pour s'aimer ou se haïr. L'un serait Enfant du Chat, l'autre serait...

Il se tourna pour fixer Sébastian qui n'en revenait pas.

-L'autre serait Enfant du Loup...le Fils du Mal, c'est Sébastian.

Le voyage du retour fut rapide et heureux. Les trois couples riaient ensemble, s'amusaient tranquillement. Kurt avait appelé son père pour lui annoncer le retour de Blaine et ce dernier avait décidé d'organiser un nouveau barbecue en famille avant que tout le monde ne reparte de son côté. Sam et Rory avaient d'ailleurs une nouvelle à annoncer. C'est une fois arrivée à la maison, où tout le monde s'émerveilla du retour du bouclé et de la révélation de la nature de Sébastian, qu'ils décidèrent d'annoncer.

-Tout le monde! S'écria Sam.

Le silence se fit et tout le monde le regarda, attendant la suite.

-Alors pour commencer, j'ai quelque chose à dire en commun avec Rory! Premièrement, j'ai trouvé un nouveau contrat de mannequinat!

Tout le monde l'applaudit et Kurt demanda.

-Pour quelle marque?

-Sois pas jaloux Kurt...pour Alexander McQueen! Donc Rory et moi on part à New-York!

Kurt se jeta sur ses « frères » pour les prendre dans ses bras, fou de joie pour eux. Burt donna une tape dans le dos de Sam et demanda.

-Et pour Rory, son boulot?

-J'ai décidé d'ouvrir un nouveau magasin de fleur sur la Grande Avenue! J'ai déjà le local, je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer! En plus, au dessus, il y a l'appartement donc si jamais vous avez besoin d'un lieu pour dormir...

Il s'était tourner vers les quatre New-yorkais qui lui sourirent.

-C'est bon! Dit Blaine. Elliot et moi, on va aménager dans un petit appartement que j'ai hérité de mon père.

Sébastian se tourna rapidement vers Kurt.

-Qu'en à nous...hmm que dirais-tu de venir emménager chez moi Kurt chéri?

Kurt lui sauta dans les bras.

-Oui! Oui!

Tout le monde rit mais Sam se racla encore une fois la gorge.

-Par contre...j'ai encore une dernière chose à dire.

Il s'agenouilla et se tourna vers son Irlandais qui le regarda, visiblement surpris.

-Rory chéri...après toutes ses épreuves, je me suis vraiment dit que c'était le bon moment. Cela fais des mois que je me demande quand le faire...et aujourd'hui, entourés par notre famille, c'est le bon moment! Chéri...veux-tu m'épouser?

Il sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une magnifique bague. Rory se mit à pleurer et Sam paniqua.

-Euh! Chéri! Non! Ne soit pas triste!

-Mais je suis pas triste imbécile! Je suis heureux! Oui je veux t'épouser! Oui je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours!

* * *

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde était vraiment heureux. Et quelque chose s'ajouta au bonheur. Sébastian regarda Kurt et sourit. Il haussa la voix.

* * *

-Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous mais on a une nouvelle et une demande. Déjà sachez que je porte un garçon!

* * *

Ils l'applaudirent tous et Kurt sourit.

* * *

-De plus! On aimerait demander à Elliot et à Rory si ils voudraient bien être tout deux les parrains de notre enfant!

Voilà pour ce chapitre! :D

J'espère que vous aimerez! :D Bisou!


	14. Mise au Masque

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce magnifique après-midi. Deux changements étaient à pointer...la bague de fiançailles qui brillaient au doigt d'un Rory de plus en plus stressé et le ventre à présent rebondi d'un Sébastian qui devenait encore plus insupportable au bout de huit mois de grossesse. Kurt se démenait comme un fou pour satisfaire ses caprices, bien qu'il est déjà juré de lui faire la peau. Le fait qu'il le menace habillé d'un tablier de cuisine et d'une toque sur la tête n'avait que fait ricaner Sébastian, ricanement qui avait été stoppé par une gifle...gifle suivie d'un coup de poing lui même suivi de plusieurs baisers et gémissements dans la cuisine.

En cette nouvelle journée, Kurt était au travail, plongé dans une étude de photo pour le prochain numéro. Une petite voix féminine le sortit de son travail.

-Monsieur le Directeur? Votre rendez-vous de 11h est arrivé.

-Merci Alice, faîtes le entrer...

Il s'étira légèrement et grimaça en sentant ses articulations craquer. Un rire retentit et il sourit à son client qui vint s'asseoir tranquillement. Il regarda autour de lui et siffla.

-Et ben! Monsieur le Directeur maintenant?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Sam? Élisabeth est partie, j'ai eu de l'avancement...

Le blond rit et demanda.

-Alors? Quelle est cette nouvelle dont tu voulais me parler?

Kurt se posa et croisa ses bras sur la table en baillant légèrement. Ce n'était pas très professionnel mais Sam était avant tout son ami donc il se le permettait. D'ailleurs le jeune mannequin le remarqua facilement.

-Tu sembles crevé Kurt...

-Ah bon? C'est quoi qui te le dit? Mes cernes, mon teint blafard ou mon mal au crâne qui déteint sur toi?

Il avait été un peu sec et rougit de gêne.

-Désolé...c'est simplement...je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec Seb...

-Pour quelle raison?

Kurt soupira légèrement.

-Tout...les hormones le travaillent beaucoup trop,alors des fois c'est le bruit de la chaise qui l'énerve, des fois il déteste ce que je fais à manger, et dernièrement il m'a fait la gueule pendant une semaine car j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec lui...

Kurt laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, appréciant le froid du métal de son bureau.

-Je vais craquer...

Sam le prit en pitié et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Allons courage...je te comprends...Rory est devenu insupportable. Le mariage le stresse tellement qu'il me crie après pendant des heures pour rien.

Kurt sourit et leva les yeux.

-Bah...j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle...

Sam haussa un sourcil, curieux.

-Tu aimerais faire la couverture de Vogue?

-Oui!

Le cri que poussa Sam fit grimacer Kurt qui se tint les tempes.

-Oh désolé!

Ils se sourirent et le blond repartit sur la proposition de son ami.

-Mais...tu es sérieux? Genre vraiment vraiment?

-Écoute Sam...il me faut un mannequin blond pour la couverture du spécial été...il me le faut genre vraiment canon! Alors oui je suis sérieux! De plus, si les ventes se révèlent correctes, ce dont je ne doute pas, j'aimerais aussi te proposer un CDI avec la boite en temps que mannequin professionnel...

Sam était sur le cul. Il se leva et serra fortement Kurt dans ses bras.

-Merci! Vraiment merci! Allez viens! Je t'invite à boire un coup pour fêter ça!

-Mais je peux pas...et mon boulot?

-T'inquiète pas, tu peux te permettre de sortir un peu! Tu bosses comme un malade! Et puis merde, tu es le Directeur!

Kurt rit et se laissa entrainer dehors en lançant un simple « Je pars! À demain Alice! ».

Sébastian était énervé...genre vraiment énervé! Kurt finissait le boulot à 19h00 normalement et arrivait à 19h30 à la maison. Il était 19h40 et il était toujours pas là! Il était à deux doigts de péter un câble. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Surpris, il alla ouvrir...Kurt aurait-il oublier ses clés? Ce fut un Rory qui apparut derrière la porte. Il entra d'un coup sec et demanda, énervé lui aussi.

-Où est Sam?

-Hein?

-Où est mon putain de connard de fiancé?! Il est pas rentré ce soir!

-Le tien aussi? Kurt non plus n'est pas là!

Ils se regardèrent et ouvrirent la bouche, inquiets.

-Attends...Sam avait rendez-vous avec Kurt pour le boulot...

-Je sais, Kurt me la dit...tu crois que...

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas...

-Nous tromper?

Ils foncèrent en extérieur, prêt tous les deux à exterminer leur moitié.

Sam et Kurt étaient légèrement éméchés et rigolaient comme deux idiots en trinquant leur cinquième bière.

-A l'amour!

-A nos copains!

-Et à toutes les merdes qu'ils nous font!

Ils la burent d'un trait avant de rire un bon coup. Le barman les regarda d'un œil inquiet.

-Vous êtes vraiment obligé de boire autant...

Kurt se tourna vers lui et le pointa d'un doigt mal assuré.

-Elliot...écoute moi bien! Ce n'est pas tes oignons! T'es peut-être mon meilleur ami j'ai le droit de me mettre minable quand je veux et où je veux...

-Et tu choisis mon bar bien sur...soupira Elliot.

Il retourna encaisser ses clients dans son tout nouveau bar où il était patron...enfin, co-patron avec son Blaine. Ils étaient si mignon à voir tous les deux, plus amoureux que jamais. Soudain, un fracas retentissant raisonna dans l'entrée du bar.

-Kurt Hummel!

-Sam Evans!

Les deux garçons déglutirent avec difficulté et ils se tournèrent vers leur petit ami respectif qui avançait d'un pas furieux. Elliot, soudain intéressé par la scène, s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le spectacle. La voix stridente de Sébastian retentit et Elliot grimaça.

-COMMENT AS TU OSE ME LAISSER SEUL ALORS QUE JE PORTE TON PETIT HUMMEL?

Rory fut un peu plus calme. Il gifla simplement Sam tout en jetant un regard noir à Kurt. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet prévu. Les deux saouls se mirent à rire, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Rory se tourne vers Elliot.

-Euh...ils ont bu?

-Un peu...

-Combien?

-5 bières...chacun.

Rory et Sébastian allaient crier de nouveau mais Blaine, qui venait de sortir des cuisines, les stoppa.

-Pas de scène de ménage ici! Et c'est pas parce que vous êtes nos amis que ça va être différent!

Les deux garçons se calmèrent et s'assirent tandis que Kurt et Sam se précipiter au toilettes pour vomir de tous leurs âmes. Elliot s'approcha et se posa face à Sébastian et Rory.

-Bon, je veux pas prendre de partie...mais j'ai entendu leur conversation...ils sont fatigués les gars...

-Fatigués? De quoi?

-Ils n'en peuvent plus...Sam est épuisé entre l'organisation du mariage et ses contrats et photo. Et en plus Rory, tu lui cries tout le temps après selon lui...

L'irlandais rougit et balbutia...

-Non! C'est...en fait...c'est...

Il soupira et se posa sur la chaise, suivi par un Sébastian qui s'assit dans la chaise que Blaine venait de lui emmener et ce dernier qui passa derrière le bar pour se coller à son chéri. Rory reprit.

-Je suis terrifié par le mariage...j'ai tellement peur que...que tout se passe mal...ou que Sam parte.

-Allons Rory! Tout va bien se passer! Il est raide dingue de toi! Il ne partira pas!

Rory soupira et Elliot se tourna vers Sébastian.

-Et pour Kurt...il est vraiment, vraiment épuisé...

-Laisse moi deviner...il est épuisé par moi?

-Pas seulement...enfin...tu sais depuis son augmentation, il a encore plus de boulot...il doit travailler pour deux et puis...il fait tout pour te satisfaire...

-Et moi comme un monstre je lui gueule après!

Sébastian s'effondra sur le bar, pleurant à chaudes larmes, rapidement suivi par Rory. Blaine soupira et se tourna vers Elliot.

-Tu sers un truc fort à Rory et un soda à Seb? Je vais voir comment vont nos deux imbéciles dans les toilettes.

Il partit tandis que Elliot se tourner et leur poser des boissons.

-Allez, c'est offert par la maison!

-Vous êtes lamentables tous les deux...

Blaine soupira et regardait d'un air navré ses deux amis qui se passaient à présent de l'eau sur le visage. Kurt soupira.

-Désolé vraiment...c'est...simplement je pense qu'on en avait besoin...

-Ouais, renchérit Sam...

Ils se relevèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Blaine sourit et ajouta.

-C'est bon, vos mecs sont calmés...mais bon, il va falloir discuter et mettre les choses à plat.

-Allons-y...

Elliot sourit en voyant son copain revenir avec leur ami. Rory, voyant Sam arrivé, avala d'un trait son fond de whisky et fonça vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-Pardon Sam! Je m'en veux tellement! Je suis qu'un idiot et...

-Chut...tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas...je comprends que tu sois stressé...mais ça va allé maintenant. Déjà je vais plus m'inquiéter pour le travail, Kurt m'a proposé un contrat avec Vogue.

Rory se tourna vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci! Depuis que Alexander McQueen a décidé d'être plus ténébreux, Sam n'avait plus de boulot! Merci Kurt! Vraiment!

Kurt lui sourit mais se tourna rapidement vers Sébastian qui sirotait son coca. Il s'approcha et essaya.

-Seb je...

-Pas la peine Kurt!

Ils se regardèrent et Sébastian lui sourit et pris sa main.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement...je suis tellement désolé...je vais faire des efforts, je te le jure...et puis...OH MERDE!

Tout le monde se figea, surpris par ce revirement de situation. Sébastian était paralysé et ne parlait plus. Kurt s'inquiéta.

-Mon ange?

-Je...je...je...

-Quoi?

-J'ai perdu les eaux!

Le silence lui répondit avant que plusieurs voix se mêle.

-Tu vas accoucher!

-Merde pas dans mon bar!

-Vite! On doit l'emmener au Bal!

-Mon Dieu je vais être parrain!

* * *

Voilà pour la suite! :D la fin arrive bientôt! :D

Bisou à tous! Et si vous aimez toujours Review!


	15. Nouvelle et bonne nouvelle

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre !

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

C'est un Burt affolé qui arriva dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital spécialisé pour les Masques au Bal. Il y fut accueilli par Sam, Rory, Blaine et Elliot qui attendaient, inquiets. Ils se levèrent en voyant l'homme.

-Où est mon fils?

-Kurt est parti voir les médecins et...

-Je parle de Sébastian!

Les garçons se figèrent et se regardèrent. Une voix masculine, tremblante, retentit.

-Il...il se repose...tout va bien...

Kurt arriva doucement, se soutenant au mur. Il s'assit une fois arrivé et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Alors?

-C'est fait...je suis papa...

Kurt avait les yeux dans le vide.

-Hein?

-Papa...je suis papa...putain...c'est...

Il se mit à pleurer de joie et se leva d'un coup et hurla.

-J'ai mon enfant! Je suis papa!

Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui pleurait de joie lui aussi. En réalité, tout le monde pleurait de joie. Rory pleurait dans les bras de Sam et on entendait sa petite voix tremblait d'émotion.

-Je vais être parrain! Parrain!

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit et c'est Brittany, exténuée mais heureuse, qui s'avança vers ses amis. Elle remarqua la présence de Burt et le serra dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Papa!

-Salut Brit'

-Tu es venu pour Seb et Kurt?

-Pour mon premier petit enfant bien sûr!

Ils se sourirent et Brittany se tourna vers Kurt.

-Tu veux voir ton garçon?

-Oui!

Elle rit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble devant la nursery et elle s'arrêta pour regarder.

-Oh...ils ont dû l'apporter à Sébastian, comme il s'est réveillé...

-Ah oui? Je peux le voir!

-Oui...mais seulement toi!

Il se tourna vers les autres qui lui sourirent en retour.

-Vas y!

Il fila et Blaine en profita pour se tourner vers sa nouvelle « sœur ».

-Brit? Je peux te parler?

Kurt frappa doucement en tremblant doucement. Il entendit un petit « Entrez » et ouvrit la porte. Sébastian était dans un lit d'hôpital, tout sourire, et tenait dans ses bras un petit être tout mignon. Il le berçait doucement en riant de ses mimiques. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt et lui sourit encore plus. Kurt se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Kurt chéri...je te présente ton fils...

Kurt regarda le bout de chou. Il avait ses yeux à lui mais si on regardait l'ensemble du visage, il tenait plus de Sébastian...sauf pour la peau, il avait son teint de porcelaine. Il se tourna vers Sébastian et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Il est magnifique...il te ressemble...

-Mais il a tes yeux...

-Oui, mais c'est un ange, comme son père Sébastian...

Le concerné rougit et se déplaça doucement pour que Kurt puisse s'asseoir. Il lui tendit l'enfant et Kurt le prit avec précaution. De son côté, le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit.

-Je suis sûrement l'homme le plus heureux du monde...j'ai mon petit ami parfait, notre enfant est magnifique...je ne vois rien de plus qui pourrait me rendre plus content.

Kurt était tellement préoccupé par son enfant qu'il avait à peine entendu la voix de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il réalisa ses dires, il se tourna vers lui.

-Justement...mon ange...j'ai...je dois te parler.

Il se leva pour déposer son fils, mon dieu il avait encore du mal à y penser, et se tourna vers Sébastian qui le regardait, surpris. Il mit sa main droite dans sa poche et tritura l'écrin qui s'y trouver. Il décida enfin de parler.

-On sait rencontrer d'une manière spéciale...tu voulais me tuer et moi je me suis moqué de toi...mais aujourd'hui, tu as mis au monde mon enfant...non, notre enfant! Tu es celui qui me fait battre le cœur chaque jour, celui pour qui je veux vivre tous les matins et me coucher à tes côtés tous soirs! Alors...je suis là, maintenant...à vouloir te demander une seule chose, une seule déclaration et sûrement la plus dure de toute ma vie!

Il sortit l'écrin et le dévoila. Sébastian vit une bague en or massif à l'intérieur et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Kurt continua, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

-Sébastian Smythe...Veux tu m'épouser?

-Euh...je...je...ET MERDE! OUI!

Kurt se leva et se sentit tirer en avant par une force invisible. Ses lèvres se collèrent à ceux de Sébastian qu'il dévora avec passion. Ils se séparèrent et il haussa un sourcil de questionnement.

-Magie?

-Fils du Mal souviens toi...

Ils rirent et Kurt passa l'anneau au doigt de Sébastian. C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde entra.

-Désolé! On a entendu Sébastian crier, on s'est inquiété!

Ils rirent et Sébastian montra la bague.

-Une bonne raison non?

Rory et Elliot crièrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers Sébastian pour le féliciter. Sam alla claquer le dos de Kurt et Burt fila pour voir son petit enfant. Sa voix couvrit celle des autres.

-Comment s'appelle ce bout de chou? Je peux le prendre dans mes bras?

Kurt et Sébastian se regardèrent.

-Oui bien sûr...et papa...voici Christopher Hummel-Smythe.

Ils se sourirent tous quand Blaine arriva, pâle mais souriant comme jamais. Il était accompagné d'une Brittany qui souriait aussi comme une fofolle. Blaine fila à travers la pièce et colla ses lèvres sur celle de Elliot avec amour et passion. Brittany ricana en apercevant l'anneau de Sébastian.

-Que de surprise cet après-midi!

Les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Blaine résonne.

-Elliot Gilbert...tu vas être papa...

Elliot tomba dénue...

-Quoi?

Blaine sourit.

-Ouais...et de jumelles...

-Blaine est déjà enceint de trois mois...

Elliot le dévisagea, surpris.

-Tu ne le sais que maintenant?

-Ben...ma mère avait perdu un enfant à trois mois...j'ai voulu attendre avant d'en parler d'être certain de ne pas faire pareil...et oui, je suis enceint de trois mois...

Elliot le serra dans ses bras avec amour et passion.

-Je t'aime tellement Blaine Anderson...

-Et moi je t'aime à en mourir Elliot Gilbert.

* * *

Voici un nouveau et tout petit chapitre!

J'espère que vous aimerez :D

Bisou à vous tous!


	16. Masque Fini

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et le DERNIER :D

:D

Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi:/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-On va être en retard!

La douce voix de Kurt réveilla un Sébastian profondément endormi. Il s'étira paresseusement avant de renfoncer son nez dans un oreiller. L'odeur de Kurt, ancré dans le tissu, envahit ses narines et il sourit. Il adorait l'odeur de son chéri...Et puis cela lui rappeler les évènements de la soirée. Ils avaient couché tôt un petit Christopher âgé de un mois, petit ange qui faisait vraiment ses nuits, et étaient rapidement monté dans leur chambre pour satisfaire le besoin urgent qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Il gémit en repensant à la bouche de Kurt sur son membre, puis autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux quand une porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Kurt entra, portant leur enfant fraichement changé.

-Tu es toujours couché? Seb! Le mariage commence dans deux heures!

Le mariage...ah oui le mariage de Rory et Sam. LE MARIAGE! Il se jeta hors de son lit, et les draps tombèrent, dévoilant sa nudité. Kurt leva les yeux aux ciel et serra Christopher contre lui.

-Un peu de pudeur! Y a un enfant ici!

-Désolé! Je fonce me changer!

Une heure plus tard, il sortait tout frais de la douche, habillé de son smoking blanc. Kurt l'attendait dans le salon, vêtu du smoking bleu glace qui lui allait si parfaitement!

-Pas trop tôt! J'ai pas envi d'arriver en retard au mariage où je suis le témoin!

Sam avait en effet demandé à Kurt si ce dernier voulait bien être son témoin, Rory avait choisi Brittany de son côté et la jeune femme avait pris son rôle très au sérieux...trop même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'église, quasiment trempé à cause de la pluie qui tombait comme une cascade, ce fut pour la voir entièrement redécorer dans un monde féérique, magique. Kurt soupira. Il avait tenter d'empêcher Brittany de tout faire selon son envi soudaine mais peine perdue...même Santana n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment et furent aussitôt assailli par deux couples: Elliot et Blaine, dont le ventre avait étrangement bien grossi, et Santana et Brittany.

-Salut tous les trois! Kurt j'ai droit de prendre mon filleul?

-Doucement Santana, dit sérieusement le châtain, il vient juste de finir de manger...

-Rho ça va! De toutes manières faut que je m'entraîne! Ma petite Brit est enceinte!

Kurt se tourna vers la blonde, surpris.

-Non sérieusement?

-Oui! De quelques semaines seulement mais oui!

Elliot rit.

-Si tu réagis comme ça à chaque naissance, tu vas avoir du soucis à te faire!

-Pourquoi?

-Ben il n'y a pas que Brittany et moi qui sommes enceints! Sourit Blaine. Quinn attends son premier enfant de Puck, Rachel celui de Finn et Tina attends des jumeaux de Mike!

-Mon Dieu! Tout plein de bébé, s'extasia Kurt

-Ouais! Ils pourront former les nouveaux New Direction, sourit Santana.

Elle sourit au bébé qu'elle tenait et ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Aussitôt, ils entendirent tous la pluie se stoppait d'un seul coup et un rayon de soleil vint caresser leur visage. La latina se tourna vers Kurt.

-C'est Chris qui a fait ça?

-Oui, sourit doucement Kurt en le reprenant tendrement. Il a déjà développé ses pouvoirs...

Sébastian s'approcha de son homme et tendit la main vers son enfant qui lui attrapa un doigt et se mit à le suçoter. Il reprit.

-On l'a déjà surpris à faire voler sa tétine jusqu'à lui, animer ses jouets, changer la météo...je crois même qu'il peut changer d'apparence! Quand il est né, il était brun mais maintenant il est châtain presque roux comme son père! Kurt ne veut pas le reconnaître mais je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il le préfère à moi qu'il a changé sa couleur!

Il avait dit ça d'un ton mélodramatique et il se reçut une petite tape de son amant pour cela. Ils rirent tous quand Burt approcha, accompagné par un jeune homme très pâle mais au cheveu noir. Kurt et Sébastian se figèrent un peu mais Burt prit la parole.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien...

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui fixait doucement le bébé.

-Il est magnifique...

Kurt regarda Seb et celui-ci donna doucement son accord.

-Tu veux le prendre Alfen?

-Je peux?

Kurt sourit et lui tendit Christopher qui gazouilla joyeusement. Il aimait le monde, il aimait les gens et ce petit être sentait que le jeune homme était spécial. Lorsque les deux se touchèrent, le silence se fit, le monde sembla se figer et Alfen sourit doucement. Alors la folie quitta son corps, il redevint ce beau jeune homme tendre et aimant qu'il avait été un jour, il redevint le Masque de la Balance. Ses pouvoirs jaillirent hors de lui et ses cheveux poussèrent pour tomber jusqu'à ses hanches, ses yeux prirent la teinte ultime de l'océan et il afficha un visage serein. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut douce et pleine de gentillesse.

-Cet enfant est béni des Dieux! Le Tribunal le bénit et lui promet toute assistance pour l'éternité. Il viendra sauver les Masques je vous le promets.

Il le tendit à un Kurt surpris avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon d'air. Tout redevint normal et Kurt regarda son enfant qui était tout joyeux.

-Que...que s'est-il passé?

-Alfen est simplement redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été...un Masque du Zodiaque, un des 13 juges du Tribunal.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Rory habillé de blanc leur sourire tendrement. Il continua à expliquer.

-Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, Alfen avait beaucoup perdu...sa mémoire, une partie de ses pouvoirs...il était sous l'influence de sa Nature, la Balance. En tant qu'être de La Balance, il était toujours pris entre le Bien et le Mal...et lorsque Jesse l'a manipulé, le Mal a pris le dessus. Je n'ai pu le tuer ce jour là car il est un être divin mais le choc lui a fait perdre toute faculté de discernement. Pour lui Bien et Mal était abstrait, il en est devenu fou...il a fui les 12 autres Juges...il acceptait seulement la présence de Will, le Masque du Lion, et de Emma, la Masque de la Vierge. Mais aujourd'hui, il est guéri...et tout ça grâce à votre fils. Son pouvoir est immense.

Rory leur sourit et Santana, la seule qui s'en foutait réellement, demanda.

-Tu dis tout ça pour ne pas stresser?

Rory pâlit soudainement.

-Euh...je...je...

Kurt jeta un regard noir à Santana tandis que Brittany prenait son frère dans les bras.

-Allons Rory ne panique pas...Sanny rigole! Allez viens, on va finir les préparatifs!

Ils filèrent, accompagné de Burt. Kurt se tourna vers sa sœur, perfide.

-Toi tu dis ça car tu t'inquiètes pour ton futur enfant...

-Fille! Ma futur petite Naya!

Elle gagatisa quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

-Bref...il faut s'installer, ça va commencer...

La cérémonie fut superbe. Rory et Sam se marièrent en grandes pompes sous les larmes de leur ami. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au repas. Tandis que la musique était lancé, Kurt et Sébastian, qui gardaient leur petit garçon, furent entouré par 13 personnes étranges. Ils reconnurent Alfen, Will et Emma mais pas les autres. Le jeune homme sourit et s'avança.

-Je vous présente les 13 juges du Tribunal. Kitty, Masque du Serpentaire, Marley, sa compagne et Masque du Poisson. Will et Emma que vous connaissez, Masque du Lion et de la Vierge. Jake et Ryder, Masque du Scorpion et du Sagittaire. Unique, Masque du Cancer et son compagnon Wes, Masque du Capricorne. Nick et Jeff, les Masques du Taureau et du Verseau. Sugar et Joe, Masque du Bélier et des Gémeaux. Nous venons bénir l'enfant du Bien et du Mal.

Les uns après les autres, ils posèrent leur mains sur le front d'un Chris qui s'endormit doucement. Alfen se recula et sourit.

-Votre enfant sera le vrai Masque de la Quintessence...il dominera tout, son destin est immense. Nous vous souhaitons tout l'amour possible.

Ils disparurent tous et Kurt et Sébastian se regardèrent en souriant.

-Je sens qu'être les parents du plus grand Masque de tous les temps risque d'être difficile.

-Tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne me fera peur...je t'aime mon Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Sébastian.

* * *

FINI! :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé! :D

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et plein de bisou! :D


End file.
